Chuck vs The Black Knight
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck takes Sarah to London to visit Carina and Cole to rest after Paris. But once there they are propelled into a plot against Crown and State. As they are fighting off yet another mad plot Sarah notices something's wrong with Chuck something he doesn't want to share. Being both wife and spy she won't let it alone. The question is can Chuck save the Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette

Sarah progressively got better over the next few days wanting to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. All the news on the networks was about the suicide of Congresswoman Groves during a committee meeting. There were all sort of stories being spun with the usual conspiracy theories being bantered about one even said that she wasn't dead but had been volunteered to leave with aliens to be the United States' first inter-planetary ambassador.

"Get dressed," ordered Chuck with no hello or how do you do. He handed her some clothes he brought with him then he pulled the curtain and helped her get dressed.

"I take it you got permission from the warden to take the prisoner go out into the courtyard," said Sarah as she buttoned her blouse then slipped a sweater over her head.

"Something like that but you've got to let me push you around. Before you protest I brought you this," said Chuck as he handed her, her phone. "Put the earbud in before Ellie kills me for giving you that."

"Thanks I was missing my lifeline to the outside world. Do you know if Jack is here yet? I don't know why I'm asking."

"I'm sorry, the last I heard he was tied up in Montenegro with a poker tournament. If you want I'll send Casey and he can do an extraction?"

"No, no whatever he's doing it must be important. I don't know why I care I've got the man I love right here with me."

"Oh you might want to call Zondra and Carina both threatened me with great bodily harm if I didn't tell you to call them. As a matter of fact you can call Carina now with the time difference it should be early afternoon there. I'll push and you talk."

She sat down in the wheelchair and Chuck began to push while she dialled Carina. It rang for a bit then she heard her pick up.

"Carina this is… Yes I'm fine Chuck just gave me my phone… Chuck's taking me outside to get some fresh air. I know what animals feel like at the zoo now." Chuck called the elevator and pushed her on then pressed lobby. "We'd love to come and visit. We just need to clear the time with work." The elevator arrived at the lobby then he pushed her out of the lobby towards the taxi stand. "What do you mean we've already been clear? This is the first I'm hearing about this?"

"That's called a surprise," said Chuck as he took her phone and put it on speaker. "Thanks co-pilot mission accomplished."

"What have you two done? You both know how I feel about surprises," said Sarah trying to act like she was upset but she was smiling.

"Our ride awaits us," said Chuck as he whistled and Devon pulled up in his Toyota Sienna and opened the side door remotely.

"I love doing that it the coolest thing," said Devon as Chuck nodded. "I heard we have a prisoner to bust out so let's load up before the turnkeys catch us."

"Can someone explain to me what's going on," said Sarah but she still got out of the wheel chair and got into the van.

"Everyone on board and ready next stop our place," said Devon as he pulled out and headed towards home.

"Chuck you'd better explain I need to go," said Carina still on the line. "I'm meeting Cole outside VBX for a late lunch and try to cheer him up. This year there was a special nomination for the OBE and it was decided that each intelligence agency could nominate one person for knighthood, a sort of nod for service to the Queen and country. Cole was MI6s number two choice."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah "is there anything we can do?"

"Chucky, you did do a good job at keeping this all a secret. I didn't think you could keep your mouth shut. Sarah your husband will explain everything, just don't go flying off the handle like you usually do Charlie's a keeper."

"I'll explain when we get home. Just rest for now and conserve your strength take my word you'll need it when we get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the pond in one of the favourite watering holes for off duty MI6 agents, Terence Bynes was celebrating his nomination to the Order of the British Empire in style. He had an open bar and he was making an early start at getting hammered. Cole and Carina walked in and he immediately came over and sat two pints in front of them.

"Cole my mate I hope there's no hard feelings," said Bynes as he put out his hand and Cole shook. "After all they made the best choice."

"I see you're getting an early start on celebrating. You might want to pace yourself or you won't make it through the evening."

"No girl's ever complained about me before. Does your woman?" said Bynes as he looked over at Carina and winked. Big mistake, Carina grabbed Bynes by the collar then spun him around while she tripped him so he went down hard on the table knocking over the beer and breaking the steins. He made a loud thud as he hit she grabbed a steak knife off the table with her other hand and held it to his throat.

"First a gentleman doesn't talk about a woman like that. Secondly a part of being a knight is humility which you have yet to learn."

"Come on," said Cole as he pulled her off then tossed a hundred quid to the manager before he took her outside.

Bynes got up slowly straighten himself up then staggered back over to the bar with people still staring at him and whispering.

"What are you looking at? Barker is just a sore looser is all," yelled Bynes then he turned to order a drink. "Barkeep I'll have another of the same."

"Not in my bar you won't. I'm cutting you off, go piss off in some other place. From now on this bar is off limits to you. You want a drink find some other place."

"What! You know who I am? I can make your life hell if I want to," said Terence trying to sound threatening but it came out more like a kid having a temper tantrum.

"Like you're not now, I know your kind and we don't serve you in this bar. As owner I can decide who I want to serve here take this," said the man as he handed Terence a pint. "Down this then get the hell out."

"I wouldn't drink your bilge water if you paid me," said Terence as he started for the door he just wasn't sure which one of the two marked exit was the real door. Naturally he ran into the wall.

"Someone show that fool out," said the owner to the other MI6 men. One of them opened the door and Terence headed out in the sunlight. The bright light blinded him for a moment so he held his hand up to shield them from the light.

"Is it true you're going to be a knight," said a girl standing in front of him. Her face was out of focus so he stared and soon he could see. She looked like a top model, a mix between Giselle and Naomi Campbell. "So is it true you're a knight? I've never been with a knight."

"Well you're in luck then because I'll be one soon. Maybe we can do a like before and after action if you know what I mean. My car is parked just over there and we could go to a place I have just outside the city."

"Okay but I think I ought to drive just to make sure we get there safe and sound. We wouldn't want to have an accident on the way and spoil our fun."

"No we can't have that can we? Well… I'm sorry but don't know your name and considering what's about to transpire miss it just doesn't sound right."

"My name is Beauty, Miss Beauty Smyth."

"Yes you are… I mean yes it is. Well Beauty I hope you know how to drive," said Terence as he tossed Beauty the keys to his Maserati.

They climbed into the car Terence got in the passenger side then reclined the seat reaching over to grab Beauty to pull her over on the top of him. Her perfumed was sweet with a hint of lavender. He kissed her but she pulled away.

"Maybe we should wait until we get to your cottage in Shepherd's Bush," said Beauty as she looked into his puzzled face.

"How did you know my cottage was in Shepherd's Bush I never told you," said Terence wondering if he really hadn't over done the celebrating and was blacking out. But before he could react he felt a mosquito bite then passed out. Beauty pushed a button on her watch then touched her ear.

"Package has been acquired will deliver to coordinates as I was instructed have the team standing by for assistance."

Beauty backed out slowly then drove off heading back across the Vauxhall Bridge and then out of the City. She drove to a quiet suburban neighbourhood where Beauty and her crew could work in seclusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saying Carina was mad was an understatement. She was walking a good two yards ahead of Cole and he had to hustle to catch up with her. Finally when he was within arms distance he grabbed her by the arm to make her stop but when he did she turned and swung at him but she pulled her punch as it landed.

"Will you hold up and tell me what's wrong? I'm the one that ought to be angry not you. So can you explain to me what's going on?"

"Cole am I hurting your career at MI6? This pass over is it my fault? I know our agencies don't like that we're seeing each other and they certainly aren't happy about us getting married. Tell me am I good for you?"

"First I don't care what our agencies think; our private lives are just that private. I've given enough of myself in the service of crown and government and they don't get to pick who I can or can't fall in love with. This whole OBE thing isn't about merit or accomplishments well it's supposed to be. But the truth most of the people that were nominated had a parent or relative with the word Lord in front of their name."

"I don't want to hurt you just because I'm a Yank," said Carina as Cole hugged her then ran his fingers through her hair.

"No matter what happens you'll be the Yank and I'll be the Brit but there will be another constant I'll always love you," said Cole as he kissed her.

"Now you're starting to sound like Chuck but I can see why Sarah likes it. I'm still hungry let's find some place that sells fish and chips then we can pass sometime in the gardens. I hope you asked for time off because they're supposed to be here late tonight and I can't pick them up so I'm counting on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got out of the van leaning on Chuck as she walked to the house. Her eyes were a little sunken and her cheek a little hallow. She had the complexion of someone who had spent some time in a hospital but her spirits where high now that she was free at last. Chuck opened the door to a loud roar of family welcoming her home. At first Chuck worried that all this was too much so he took her over and had her sit down.

"Thank you, thank you all," said Sarah as she welled up holding onto Chuck's hand kissing it. He bent down with a handkerchief dried her eyes and kissed her.

"We're all here for you," said Ellie as she came over and hugged her. Mary brought Sam over who wanted to be held by her mother and Sarah wanted her to hold her badly too.

"Just don't overdo yourself we've got a long trip ahead of us," said Chuck that was when she noticed their bags were packed by the door.

"We're going home? I've been discharged? Does this mean I've been given a clean bill of health?" She could hardly believe it.

"There's nothing else we can do for you here that you can't do somewhere else but I told the General you're still convalescing and should ease back into work. Especially until we're sure what's going on with you."

"I'll be monitoring you. The General will be sending you her wishes when we're in the air. She's giving us the Hypersonic and cleared us for a couple of weeks but that can become three if we need it. She and I have come to well… let's call it an understanding after our testimony. She doesn't ask and I won't piss her off."

"I forgot to ask you how that went," said Sarah as everyone went silent. "This is the second time this has happened once when Emma asked then now."

"Oh your remember that well it was nothing dear," said Emma as she came over to kiss her and to take her granddaughter before Mary could get her. Sam was on time sharing.

"On the news all they've talked about is a congresswoman who committed suicide in a closed door hearing. That was you and the General wasn't it?"

"Congresswoman Melissa Groves," said Chuck as he took her hands standing in front of her. This was an experiment he just thought to try. When he saw she went lightheaded and squeezed his hands he knew it worked. "Welcome back."

"So when do we go home, after this party? Or do I have a few more days in Chicago I'd like to spend some time with Emma and my sister." Molly was playing with Clara when she heard Sarah mention she wanted to spend time with her she came running.

"But you're coming with us," said Molly as she hugged Sarah. "Isn't that great you'll be able to see Razib and his mother."

"Molly I told you that we've got things to do in London first then we'll come and visit with you in Montenegro," said Chuck. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"That's what Carina was hinting at. Oh Chuck do you think I'm up to it I mean of course I want to go but isn't it too soon?"

"Well I consulted your doctor first and she gave me the go ahead then I talked with Diane and made arrangements. I figured if Jack can't come to the mountain the mountain can come to Jack," said Chuck as he bent down and kissed her then whispered to her. "I know you miss him."

"I love you," she said looking in his eyes. She felt her tears flowing as he wiped them away. She wanted to say something but couldn't get it up past the knock in her throat.

"I love you too," said Chuck as he kissed her. They heard "yuck' and knew Casey was there. They both tried not to laugh as they looked up at Casey standing over them.

"I just wanted to say it's good to see you out and about. Maybe you can keep Chuck out of trouble he's been a mess with you laid up."

"Oh Big Guy what are you drinking?" asked Chuck. "Love I'll be right back." Chuck disappeared and came back with a half a bottle of Macallan thirty year old Scotch. "I think you know what to do with this."

"Sweet, oh come to papa," said Casey as his eyes lit up like Christmas morning and he took the bottle. He disappeared into the kitchen looking for a glass.

The party went on until late in the evening then finally Chuck had to call it an evening if they were going to make their flight. The agency sent a team to run them to the closed airfield at Glenview. There Chuck loaded Sarah and company on board a jet that looked more like a spaceship then a jet. Then just after sunset the disused field came alive once more and they took off. Flying over Lake Michigan the pilot opened it up hitting Mach 5 and at 3,000 miles an hour they'd be in Mildenhall in a little more than an hour.

"So the plan is we all spend the night in London then Emma and Molly fly out tomorrow for Montenegro from Heathrow and take Sam with them. We'll catch up with them in a week then spend a week or two in Montenegro."

"I don't know I don't really want to let Sam go," said Sarah as she looked over at Sam in Emma's arms with Molly taking care of both of them.

"You can argue all you want but it's a done deal. I knew you'd react like this but you're supposed to be convalescing and you won't be able to running after Sam. This is me taking care of you besides we have some exercises we need to run through."

"Exercises, says by the man who has never even seen the inside of a gym. What kind of exercises are you talking about?"

"No true when I was in school I had to participate in P.E. but no you're right. I particularly don't like being around a bunch of sweaty men. When I was talking about exercise I was talking about testing out your intersect and helping you re-master it. You can't very well have you walking down the street flashing on everything you meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terence Byrnes woke up lying across a bed covered in satin sheets. As he got up but his head throbbed like he'd been kick by a mule. Even his eyes ached and he had a severe case of cotton mouth. Next to the bed was a bottle of water and a glass he grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it then he heard Beauty moving around in the bathroom.

"Oh baby you're awake," she said, "wasn't what we had just awesome. I mean you were a real animal until we passed out."

"Animal? Oh yeah, sure," he said as tried to remember what happened but couldn't the whole thing was a blank. "So was it good? I mean well… did you like it?"

"I can honestly say I've never had anything like it before. Tell you what why don't we have a refresher in the shower. Go get started while I get us a drink. What would you like?"

"Anything you've got will be fine," he said as he slipped out of his clothes. "Where are we at anyway?"

"This is my flat on the East end. You weren't clear about where your place was so we came here I hope you don't mind but you didn't seem to want to wait."

"No, your place is really nice," said Terence as he got into the shower. She heard the sound of the water running so she poured two Scotches then opened the front door. A man walked in then she nodded towards the bedroom. He walked in then went to the bathroom.

"What are you waiting for," said Terence as he opened the shower door only to find a man looking back at him that could've been his double but he was holding a supressed Makarov. That was the last thing he saw before the man shot him three times, two in the chest then one in the head for good measure. Terence's blood swirled round mixing with the water then ran down the drain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour into the flight and they were halfway across the Atlantic. Cloud formations below just zipped past they were up so high they could see the curvature of the earth. But in compensation in another half hour they could enjoy dinner in London. Everything had its price just this one was provided by a one star General who Chuck was sure would pick up her second this selection cycle.

"Agents Bartowski," said the General as she came on the monitor. Sarah was snuggled with her around Chuck's half asleep when the General interrupted.

"Yes ma'am," said Sarah as she tried to wake up but found that the party and the flight had taken more out of her than she thought. "I want to thank you for this and the time off."

"I should be thanking you two after the report that Chuck submitted and I'm happy to let you try out our latest toy. We bought the hypersonic from EADS as part of an exchange program."

"Chuck I'm feeling a little dry," said Sarah as she tried to clear her throat. "Could you get me some water while I talk with the General, please?"

"Sure," said Chuck as he got up then as he was pouring he looked back at her as she talked to Beckman. He couldn't help but think she was up to something. She was off when Chuck came back with her water.

"Thanks," said Sarah as she took a sip then set it off to the side. She couldn't help but feel something was off with Chuck but maybe it was just her. "Now where were we, before were interrupted. I think we were here," she said as she kissed him. Everything melted away in the taste of her cherry lip balm.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Cole and Carina chatted about their future while sitting in the park near Vauxhall Cross Bridge. They found a good chipper nearby that still wrapped his wears in newspaper. At first Carina turned her nose up at the idea of eating fish and chips out of newspaper but Cole convinced that newsprint gave it that special authentic flavor. Afterwards Cole had to go back to work and Carina had to catch the tube back to the Grosvenor's square. She was working an assignment with the DEA's liaison office for terrorism under Homeland Security abroad.

"Remember you need to go pick up Sarah and Chuck at Mildenhall this evening. I'm stuck on an undercover sting operation. We got word there are some guys trying to sell Stinger missiles on the black market."

"Stingers? I guess it makes sense, Heathrow is one of the busiest airport in Europe. Does your group have any idea about what or who the target is?"

"No, we're just going to intercept the load and trace back where they came from. We think they're part of a shipment that went missing in the US at Fort Bragg but we won't know much until we get our hands on them."

"Well, you be careful. I wish I could say I was doing something exciting but I'm knee deep in paperwork. My mission today is to reduce the size of the Amazon rain forest."

"You sound a little bitter what's the matter," asked Carina. "I know this thing with the OBE has gotten you down but this is something else. Come on you can tell me. You know Sarah and Chuck have this no secrets, no lies pact."

"Right, like that's always worked out. Well you're right I've never really expected to be nominated for the OBE. Let's face it, I'm doing good to be where I am, a boy from Newcastle, Shropshire where our claim to fame is a community hall, the Clun Valley Camping, a church and the Crown Inn."

"Hey don't knock the Inn I like it especially their home cooked fayre not to mention all the local ales they have. I just wish they were served cold."

"Yanks. Sorry, no what I'm saying is I come from common folk…" said Cole as Carina cut him off.

"Common folk are the people that made this nation great. Sure the nobility might have lead the army into battle but it was the common folk that put down their farming tools said goodbye to their families and went off to defend their nation. They sacrificed not only their own livelihood but also their families for what? A notion, England."

"You know if you want the next time I can bring a soapbox and we can go to speaker's corner where you can give that same speech."

"Oh shut up, besides let's face it Agent Cole," Carina said as she put her arms around him. "There's nothing common about you. So what's really bothering you?"

"It might sound petty but my supervisor, Sir Robert gave me all of Bynes' reports to finish and turn in so he could have the day off to celebrate."

"Personally I think you're doing a good job of handling it because I would have exploded. Knowing the guy I'm also surprised that he actually did anything to be reported."

"Honestly most of the missions he's taking claim for were done by other people but the powers to be want to fluff up his file."

"Well if he comes on to me again I'll fluff up something all right. But hey knights were armor so when he's in traction with a full body cast that'd be about the same." Cole laughed even though Carina meant it. She kissed him then had to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the East end the Terence look-a-like walked up to the back of the house where he propped a spade up against the backdoor then he walked inside where he took off his mud caked wellies. Beauty was there to hand him a cup of hot coffee which he readily took from her and kissed her. Then he went to the bathroom and stripped in front of her took another sip from his coffee then stepped in to wash off the dirt.

"Thanks for the coffee," said the man as he began to run the water. "It's hard to get a decent cup here. Everyone likes all those different flavors now and no one drinks just plan joe anymore."

"I assume it's done outside? Are you sure you dug the hole deep enough? I don't want the neighbor's dog bringing home a bone."

"Don't worry it's taken care of I even planted a tree on top. I'm not sure what it is, just it's some sort of evergreen. It should have plenty of fertilizer and we need more green."

"An ecological assassin, now that's something you don't see every day," said Beauty as she opened the door to the shower. "Do you mind," she said as got in with him and began scrubbing his back as her clothes got wet.

"Your clothes," he said as he turned around looking down at her big green eyes and long black hair. He pulled her close to him and they kissed.

"I guess I'll have to take them off," she whispered in his ear as she let them fall in the shower stall. Then there was the sound of running water and his coffee got cold. Hours later they were still in bed.

"I'm hungry I'll cook what do you have?" said the man as he kissed her on the shoulder. "I think I saw some eggs and sausages, I mean bangers in the fridge."

"You need to be careful to slips like that you need to be Terence now and act like him. And what is this scaring next your ear? You scratched the scab while it was healing, didn't you? I've got some natural blush you can put on that to hide it. You can take the rest with you. Listen Joey, you've got to be careful you're going to be going into work tomorrow. If something goes wrong like you make a slip blame it on the massive headache you'll have from all your celebrating."

"Don't worry I've got this covered I've got my part down cold. After all this isn't the first time I'm going undercover to whack someone. So how about I fix some bangers and mash, while you gather strength and we do a little role playing?"

"Depends what you've got in mind?" said Beauty as she gave him a coy smile. "But I think I've been very, very naughty."

The man got up then went off into the kitchen. It wasn't long before Beauty heard him banging pots around and then the sound of him cooking. She reached over and took a phone out from her bedside table and dialed.

"It's me I'm just calling checking in. The swap has been made and the asset will be in the position tomorrow. … What do I think? Joey's like most American assassins I've met, cocky but he seems to know his trade. I'll monitor him and keep you in the loop. I've got to go. Beauty out."

She hung up the phone as he walked holding a tray with two plates and two glasses of beer. He waited for her to put her phone away and to sit up in bed before he sat the tray down.

"I assume you checked in, is everything going as planned?" said Joey as he handed her a plate then put her glass of beer on her bedside table.

"Everything is proceeding as planned," said Beauty as she ate some of the sausage and then scooped up some mashed potatoes. "Wow this is good. So are you a part time chef and fulltime killer or the other way around."

"You wouldn't believe how many times the thing goes hand in hand," said the man as Beauty felt a muscle spasm in her throat. "Let me take that dear,' said the Joey as he took her plate and sat it off to the side. "You see love before you made your phone call I got one in the kitchen. Your boss, Mister Y doesn't want any lose ends lying about."

"What have you done?" she said barely audible. She reached over and grabbed him shaking violently and foaming at the mouth.

"It's called Tetrodotoxin, it's a poison derived from puffer fish. Don't worry; you'll be dead soon so just relax. The poison causes paralysis which you should be feeling about now," he said. It was as if he tripped a switch she stopped shaking and became stiff as a board as well as glassy eyed. He rolled her over to her side of the bed. "You're not dead yet that will take a few minutes more but you're totally paralyzed. The wild card in using this type of poison is what organ will shut down first, the lungs or the heart."

He got up out of bed then got dressed on his way out he put his wellies back on before going outside. Once outside he grabbed his shovel and began to inspect the backyard for a spot.

"Here we go," he said as he rubbed his hands together the evening was brisk but soon he'd be warm from digging. He cut the sod than laid it carefully with a little top soil over to the side then dug his hole. He laid Beauty inside her big green eyes stared up at him as he covered her then carefully replaced the sod.

"Good as new," he said to himself as he whipped the sweat off his forehead and leaned on the shovel. "Yeah after a rain no one will ever notice the ground's been disturbed. I could say a few words but I am really hungry and the only thing that comes to mind is the title of a play by John Ford. Good thing I put the poison only in your food love."

The man went back inside got cleaned up then ate. Feeling tired he called in the hit then went to sleep in the same bed he had just killed Beauty in. Ghosts didn't bother him only the living packed heat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hypersonic came in late at night on a landing strip with all the lights off. The aircraft was still experimental and neither government wanted the same protests that grew out of the Concord to happen again. Something like that could kill the project before the design became definite. The public had a right to know but only after all the studies were concluded and clear data could be gleaned. The plane came in then taxied over onto a darkened flight line where it went straight into a hangar. Once inside with the hangar doors closed, lights came on and technicians worked frantically around the bird as the hatch opened and the ladder came down.

"Evening Agents Bartowski," said the Base CO who was on site to greet them along with some of the other top brass who really wanted to inspect the bird more than to say hello. Chuck really didn't care after they shook hands and made their introductions he took everyone to where Cole was standing by with a Range Rover Evoque.

"While you were in the meet and greet I had your stuff loaded up. It's good to see you both again." Cole shook Chuck's hand then hugged Sarah. Sarah introduced him to Emma and Molly.

"Cole this is Emma my mother and this is Molly my sister," said Sarah as Cole put out his hand and shook both then he knelt down to Molly.

"In Dublin's fair city, where the girls are so pretty, I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone, As she wheeled her wheel-barrow, through streets broad and narrow, Crying, 'Cockles and mussels, alive, alive, oh!' 'Alive, alive, oh, Alive, alive, oh,' Crying 'Cockles and mussels, alive, alive, oh'." Cole sang. "Have you ever heard that song Molly?" She shook her head no as she hid behind Emma.

"Cole, Carina is going be mad when she finds out that you've been flirting and I could add again," said Sarah as they all laughed.

"I'm sorry," said Cole, "about your being in the hospital. Carina told me and I have to say you look a little pale. I wish we had tropical weather here maybe that would put some color back in your cheeks but that's not the type of weather we're known for."

"Speaking of Carina, where is she? I was expecting her to be here when we arrived," said Sarah wanting to change the topic away from her health. She was fine and knew it. She just wished people would leave the topic alone.

"She's in the middle of an operation and hopefully by the time we get to London she'll be at home cooking dinner. Oh Chuck I cancelled your hotel reservation you guys are staying with us."

"Oh, why did you do that? Cole we can't impose," said Chuck, "besides there are too many of us for you guys to put up."

"You're right there and tonight you're going to have to rough it on the sofa but tomorrow after we see all the beautiful women off you two can have the guestroom. Don't argue just get on board. Anyway the flight to Montenegro is early so it will be easier to get everyone to the airport on time if we leave straight from home."

"Sounds like you've got this all planned out already," said Chuck. "You said Carina is cooking? Do we need to get something on the way?"

"No, no," laughed Cole. "Let me correct myself she's going to an Indian place down the street and get curry. If she's not at home you and I can go and the girls can kick around the flat."

"I'd like that but we need to change the menu curry could be a little too spicy for Sam," said Chuck as looked back at Sarah who was already dozing off. "I think we should just order pizza and stay in. How long is it to London from here?"

"On the A11 it took me an hour and a half but I noticed there was an accident on the other side of the carriageway. But hopefully by now they've taken care of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside an abandoned warehouse on the dock front of the river Thames a black BMW SUV pulled up outside and Carina stepped out carrying a briefcase along with a man dressed in black. They walked into the building and as they entered everyone inside went silent. They walked past tattooed men with Swastikas going up their arms along with bulls eyes' and lightning bolts all standing there holding AK47. Carina and her man walked past them without paying them any attention. At the head of steps leading into the basement they were searched.

"Open the case," said one of the men while another pointed a 47 at her like that was supposed to intimidate.

"What's in here is for your boss if you open it and it comes up short he'll be looking for you two. Am I clear or do I need to draw you a picture. Did you boys study ESL at night school? Vi gavareetye pa angleeskee? Do you speak English?" said Carina using some of the Russian Chuck had taught her.

"Wait," said the one while he phoned someone as the other man kept them covered. He spoke something Carina didn't understand then began to nod his head as he listened.

"Tell him the deal's off," said Carina as she pretended to leave. "I don't need this I can get the same thing from the Ukrainians at a better price."

"No hold up, the Boss said you can go on down. He's waiting for you with the product you wanted," said the man as he put his phone away.

"Yeah tehbyah loobloo, I love you" said the man holding the 47. The man and everyone around them started laughing, everyone except Carina and her man. They just continued on down the stairs where they heard Slavic being spoken.

"Hello boys I'm here to play let's make a deal," said Carina. "I want the stinger missiles we talked about. Do you have them all here?"

"Of course we do," said one of the men as he walked forward. "The only problem is there's been a price change. You know with the current economic crisis and the Euro-Dollar exchange our price has gone up."

"Really isn't that amazing so Mister Skinhead how much is the current price or do you need a calculator?"

"The price just doubled but I think maybe you and I could work something out. You know tête à tête just the two of us in private if you know what I mean."

"Maybe you need to explain to me how this is supposed to work," said Carina as she undid the man's belt.

"I think you've got the idea," said the man as he looked back at his men. "Are you guys watching this? This is how you negotiate."

"Oh baby maybe I need to show you mine first," she said as she looked him in the eye and with one hand popped the lid on the briefcase.

"However you want to do this baby, go right ahead," said the Perp thinking this was his lucky day. How wrong he was. She threw her man an MP5-N as she pulled out a Beretta 9mm with extended magazine along with a grenade that she shoved down the perps pants pulling the pin.

"Listen Romeo you move the grenade drops in your shorts and do I have to explain to you what happens after that," said Carina as she waved the pin in front of him. Suddenly her phone rang. "Just hold that position I need to take this. … Chuck it's good to hear from you. Is Sarah there? … Can I speak with her," said Carina as she turned back to the perp. "We used to work together Sarah and I we're well I guess she's the closest thing I've got to a best friend."

"That's nice friends are important," said the man as he was beginning to shake and sweat trying not to move.

"She's asleep. That tired huh … Yeah I should be wrapping up here soon. I'll meet you guys at the house. Cole can show you guys around. I'm sorry but I won't be able to have dinner ready, things went into extra innings here. I should be home in no more than an hour. Sooner if this guy keeps moving. See you soon," said Carina as she hung up. "Call it in."

The agent with her called in the tac team and within minutes they had the place in locked down and the small group of black-marketers rounded up. Once the dust settled and the perps were being hauled out the mouthy one was still left there, the last with the grenade in his pants as everyone walked around him.

"Agent Miller we've got a problem," said one of the ATF men on her taskforce. "I was doing an inventory of the missiles and I came up two short. They had to have then because the two missing come up in the middle of the lot numbers."

"Are you sure," asked Carina hoping there was some sort of mistake but the man nodded his head. She wanted to get out of there and go home but now she was going to have to interrogate the perps until one broke unless… She had an idea. Bring me the two guys that were with Romeo here and handcuff them to him." Her men did as she ordered and brought the men in then handcuffed them to the ringleader.

"What's going on?" asked one of the new guys fresh from the farm. This was his first time in the field and his first time seeing Agent Miller in action.

"Just watch this, it's going to be good. You might even learn something and this is something they don't teach on the farm."

"John, I'm going to call you john just because I need to call you something and the John I know has a hardhead just like you. Boys I need some information and before you start with the name calling I'd like to point out that John still has a grenade stuck in his trousers. Now will it drop right or left I don't know. It's kind of like the chicken laying an egg on the roof of house," said Carina but seeing blank looks she continued. "We're missing two missiles and I need to know who you sold them to."

"Go to hell," said John and his two men basically said the same thing but with emphasis so Carina just pulled her Beretta and shot at the feet of John. He jumped back and the two men on his side cringed but no explosion.

"Now shall we try again this time I'll aim closer or hell I'll just shot him in the leg that'll have the same effect. Guys," said Carina to the rest of the people present. "I'd move back a bit I know it's a percussion but there could be bone fragments that go flying. Do any of you feel like talking yet?"

"You can't do this, I have rights. I want a lawyer," said John as he could see his partners were starting to rethink their position which was bad right now.

"You're probably right but there's a big difference between can't and shouldn't. In cases of terrorism I'm authorized extreme rendition translated for you 'yes we can'." Carina raised her pistol.

"Wait, wait," he gave two to a woman the other day," said one of John's men. "Yeah he tried what he did to you and got the same except she had a friend."

"A sniper, we lost Mikhail to a fifty caliber round that blew his head off. It just popped like a watermelon. That's why he jacked the price up on you to cover the loss."

"Okay I need a name, a description and a place where I can find this woman," said Carina as she looked down at her watch. She might still get out a decent time.

"Her name was Beauty and was she ever. I mean she looked like a top model," said the one man and the other agree.

"You should've seen her, she was someone you'd stand up and take notice," said the man on the left but Carina just wanted to get this over.

"We met closed to Hyde Park near the Knightsbridge station. Now can we do something about this," said John pointing down sweat rolling off.

"Just jump up and down it's a dud anyway. You didn't think I'd actually use a live grenade did you? And risk getting myself or my team blown up. Take them in," said Carina to one of the agents standing by. "Have them also pull the CCTV from Knightsbridge. I'm going home if anyone needs me."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Once they got off the M11 they drove through the city but after a couple of hours they arrived at Cole and Carina's brownstone row flat in the southwest part of London located on the Thames. Chuck woke Sarah up then he and Cole got the luggage situated. It was a charming two bedroom two floor flat. The first floor was open concept coming through the front door you entered the living room, kitchen and dinette areas with a door in the kitchen that led into a garage. The two bedrooms were located on the second floor with not much difference between the master and guest bedrooms each with private baths.

"This is a nice place," said Chuck, "I have to admit I'm impressed. This is really great especially for the middle of London."

"It comes with its advantages and disadvantages. We're close enough to work to take the tube so the car stays in the garage unless we go on a trip outside the city. Mum likes Carina so we try to go Newcastle at least once a month. I'm hoping we can run out there while you're here. The countryside will do you good."

"Thanks I'm sure it will," said Sarah as she sat down in the living room and held Sam. She didn't like the idea that tomorrow Sam would be leaving with Emma and Molly even if it was for only a week.

"Don't worry Sis I'll take good care of Sam," said Molly as if she could read Sarah's mind. Emma walked over to her and put her arm around her.

Chuck followed Cole into the kitchen where he opened the fridge and pulled out two beers handing him one.

"Thanks," said Chuck as he twisted the cap and took a drink. "I was thinking I see you've got pasta and I noticed in the fridge you have butter and cheese why don't I cook for everyone? I can make a pasta Alfredo."

"Sure go for it you don't have to twist my arm. It would be nice to have something warm for Carina when she comes in. Between her work and mine we really don't have much time to cook. You guys have it easier because you work together."

"That too has its advantages and disadvantages. Let me put the water on and start it boiling. Why don't you call Carina and ask her how far out she is while I get everything ready." Chuck prepared the pasta drained it then added butter and parmesan or what they had that resembled parmesan. Afterwards he tossed it until the butter and parmesan became a thick white sauce. Chuck added a little nutmeg for taste and was plating just when Carina walked through the door.

"We'll I'm glad you guys came," said Cole. "If nothing else you saved us from a fate far worse than death another takeaway. Chuck if you want we can go down the street there's a pub and have a man's drink while the ladies get caught up."

"I don't know we're all tired and the dishes need to be done and…" said Chuck as he started giving excuse after excuse.

"Cole don't take it personal but Chuck doesn't want to leave me alone that's the real reason. Sweetie I'll be fine go, I know you want to. Chuck hasn't left my side for three weeks and I suspect hasn't slept much in the time either."

"Not true," said Chuck like the little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I had to go to DC to testify that was one day, well okay but technically that wasn't a whole day."

"No it wasn't, now tell them how you came back to the hospital?" said Sarah. "Normal husbands fly into an airport then take a taxi, not mine." Everyone looked at him waiting for an answer.

"We went over this already and I told you I don't want to wait around for a taxi or rent a car so I had Casey dropped me off."

"You have to explain that dropping off was at 4,000 feet with a MC-4. Chuck parachuted onto the roof top."

"Technically it was the Helipad if you want be precise and it wasn't anything really I've made far more difficult jumps."

"Says the man who used to afraid of heights Chuck I'm not criticizing you and I know exactly what happened. You found out I was out of my coma and I asked for you but that didn't mean I wanted you to jump out of a plane."

"You did what!" said Cole as Carina began laughing.

"Well at least the hospital was a stationary target not like trying to hit the top of a moving Amtrak. Way to go Chucky but I bet there's more to this story. Wait a minute you were involved with that mess in Congress where that woman was killed. My God Chuck that was you."

"It wasn't just me," said Chuck, "my General was there too and for the record no body whacked her she committed suicide the rest is classified."

"Classified or not maybe we should save this conversation for another day," said Emma as she looked over at Molly who was listening intently.

"I'm sorry I started this it's just Sweetie I don't want you to get hurt," said Sarah. Chuck got up and started clearing the dished without saying anything. "Sweetie if you want to go I'll be okay with Carina and Emma…" Molly interrupted.

"I'll be here too and I can call you if I knew how to dial your number. Do English phones work the same as the phones in Montenegro? Jack taught me how to call in case I ever go lost."

"I tell you what," said Carina. "We'll all go out tomorrow night to the pub that will give you guys a chance to rest. Sarah and I can challenge you guys to a game of darts. The loser buys the drinks and Chuck no cheating."

After supper Chuck cleared the table while Sarah and Emma took the girls upstairs. The wakeup call the next day was going to be early so everyone needed to go to sleep. Cole went up with them and got out some extra covers in case they felt cold. One of the disadvantages of being next to the river was the damp humidity.

"Sarah," said Cole as he pulled her aside. "Is everything okay with you? Chuck seems awfully worried is there something we should know?"

"I appreciate the concern but no I'm fine just a little tired. It's Chuck, this whole thing has him reliving what happened to us before. I don't know. Part of it is my fault I told him I had to go back to being the old me and I think that set him off. I didn't listen to his warning and things went sideways. It's eating at him inside and he's trying to deal with it but he doesn't want to talk about it."

"That's strange for Chuck. He usually wants to talk about everything. I never met a spy that talked so much."

"I know but you see I left him once before I don't know if Carina told you but I'm afraid this has got him thinking it could happen again. I've tried to reassure him but it's like a nail in the wall. You want to pull it out but are afraid it will make a bigger hole but until you can hang a picture on it, it's just there a constant reminder that it won't go away."

"Sarah honestly he's right to be concerned about you. You do look terribly tired but maybe a goodnights sleep will do the trick. If there's anything else you need just yell."

"Thanks but I think we can manage from here. Please don't tell Chuck what I told you I don't know if he'll admit it even to himself and I'm afraid it would just send him farther over the edge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina waited until everyone was gone then she went over to their liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker Black then went in the kitchen. She sat the bottle on the counter then got two glasses from the cupboard. Leaning against the counter top she poured two glasses. Chuck was just finishing the dishes and wiping down the tops.

"Drink with me I don't like to drink alone and since Cole is up tucking the women in that leaves just you. Just forget the rest that I have a cleaning crew that comes in once a week they do crime scene clean ups for us and are good at removing trace DNA."

"That's comforting I noticed your garage is sound proof. I bet it doubles as an interrogation cell if the need arises," said Chuck as he took a glass from her.

"I do use it for play from time to time when Cole's at work but only when I need something done off the books and extreme rendition is required. But you know all about that don't you Chucky?"

"Yes I do unfortunately," said Chuck as he took a drink. "But interrogating isn't about pain it's about being smarter that the person you're interrogating kind of like a game of chess."

"Yes, I miss our talks Chuck I can't talk like this with Cole. I need to hide this part of me from him I'm afraid he wouldn't understand."

"Why not he loves you? I love Sarah and I know the things she's done and still I love her, maybe even more."

"Yes but does Sarah know you know? We both know you've got an advantage with that brain of yours."

"Touché," said Chuck. "No I've been waiting for her to tell me. I didn't want to pry and I figure one of these days she'll feel comfortable enough to tell me."

"I hate to tell you this Chuck but that day may never come. Some things are just so embarrassing that you never want anyone to know especially what you've had to do when you're undercover. Does this have anything to do with why you don't want to let her out of your sight?"

"Maybe, I don't know. My sister, Sarah's doctor…" said Chuck as he became to ramble over explanations.

"Chuck I know who Ellie is so cut to the chase. Is there something wrong with Sarah? Now you've got me concerned."

"I saw or better heard the old Sarah. It was only for a moment I was trying to talk her out of doing something stupid but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to take this guy out because she thought I couldn't pull the trigger. She told me she was going to kill him but she got captured and I rescued her."

"Then did she kill him," asked Carina as she poured them another round but she couldn't help but think there was more here something deeper. This he could've talked over with Sarah. "Go ahead there's something else, isn't there. Chuck if she didn't kill him then who did? That's it you did."

"No, well yes, I mean maybe…. Oh I killed his brain. I took his intellect, his being and I deleted it. I cancelled him. I put his memories in the recycle bin then I emptied him like you'd take out the trash and the worst thing is I have no regrets. Carina you're looking at a monster."

"I heard about Depak and Chuck he was coming after you and your family. You did what had to be done. Maybe a little extreme I would've put him down but given the circumstances I'd say you were justified."

"It doesn't end there. The Congresswoman, I knew what I was doing in the hearing I knew what she would do. I manipulated her until she thought she had no way out. I saw the desperation in her eyes and you know what I did?"

"Chuck she was coming after you and your agency. From what I've read and heard she was a traitor and took the easy way out. You can't blame yourself."

"Carina I knew what she was thinking and I knew what she was going to do and I did nothing. I had no real proof just a hunch but I was able to back her against a wall I helped her create in her mind. I put that gun in her hand maybe not physically but I loaded it for her and cocked it. My God what have I become.

"Chuck I'm no Dr. Dreyfus but I don't think your problem is with Sarah becoming the old Sarah but what you think about yourself. You should talk to her about this."

"And if she tells me I'm not her Chuck anymore? What if she says she doesn't love me? No I can't risk it. This is something I have to bear. I have to learn to live with this and I don't want you to tell her. Carina please I need you to promise you can't say a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning on the outskirts of London. The Terence look-a-like Joey got up had a shower then got dressed in the Bynes' clothes. He smiled at himself in the mirror as he tied his tie then he almost holstered his Makarov.

"What would an MI6 agent be doing with a Russian firearm," he said to himself. "I took it off a dead agent as a trophy. Yeah that's how I'll spin it."

He adjusted his jacket, looked himself over then applied a little of the blush Beauty had mentioned to cover his scar. It worked like charm all gone. In the meantime the coffee machine perked a pot of coffee he had put on so it was ready. He poured himself a cup of coffee into a to go cup then grabbed the car keys and was out the door.

"Sweet," said Joey as he walked outside to find the car keys he had belonged to a Maserati Gran Tourismo. He rubbed his hands down the side feeling it's lines then went over the specs in his head, a 4.7 litre V8 engine rated at 434 hp at 7000 rpm and 490 N·m (360 lb·ft) at 4750 rpm, an invigorating 6-speed sequential semi-automatic transmission with transaxle layout, 47% front and 53% rear weight distribution. The suspension set-up was a fixed-setting steel dampers, with the Skyhook adaptive suspension. This car didn't get up and go, it got up and went zero to sixty in 4.7 seconds. With a car like this speed limits were just notions, traffic lights suggestions and caution signs tests of courage.

"Well a knight needs his trusty steed," said Joey as he got in turned over the engine and felt the power in his hands as he grip the steering wheel. He backed up then spun around in the road taking off like a bat out of hell.

"Okay, time to have some fun." he said to himself glancing up in the rearview mirror as he punched it. The roar of the motor grew as he gave it gas and started to shift. He felt the car's vibrations all through his being he was one with the car and the road. He flew by traffic as if it were standing still. There was a bus in the lane ahead of him and a truck in the other but he knew he could make it.

"Come on baby let's show these fools what a real car is can do," he said as he floor the gas and shot past the bus ahead and got back in the lane before the truck hit him head on. Both vehicles honked their horns and waved their fists.

"Idiots," he yelled back in his mirror. "Yeah baby when they see a car like you on the road they ought to just pull over and let you by." He blew by a sign indicating a roundabout up ahead.

"Good time to test traction," he said as he put his hand on the gear shift. On the other side of the traffic circle was a large truck approaching. He figured in his head the truck would break in the opposite direction and he'd scoot on by. "No problem," he said as he got ready to down then up shift. But there was one fatal error he had over looked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had the intention of getting up early and so to talk to Chuck but she was sleeper than she thought. When she woke up she rolled over to find Sam looking at her smiling then she gave her one of her gentle caresses that left a red mark on her cheek. Sarah kissed her and Sam giggled then when she sat up she saw Molly and Emma were already gone so she got Sam and went downstairs. As she walked down the steps she heard dishes clanging and everyone talking.

"Guys, why didn't anyone wake me? I'm I late? What time is it?" said Sarah as she looked around to find Chuck with an apron on flipping pancakes and everyone sitting around the table.

"No you're really not that late," said Chuck, "I was going to come up as soon as I served this last batch. Sit down and I'll serve you both up in a flash."

"Do you need any help," asked Sarah as she walked over and kissed the chef. "You should've woken me up," she whispered.

"You need your rest," he whispered back. "No I've got this under control you can go sit at the table and let everyone tell you what a wonderful cook your husband it. I accept all praise and compliments."

"I know what a wonderful cook my husband is but he needs to stop treating me like I'm an invalid before I get mad," she whispered back.

"How do you guys stay slim eating all this?" asked Cole. "You're hired mate you've got breakfast that's your meal as far as I'm concerned."

Chuck plated Sarah's her portion then put whipped cream and fresh strawberries on top. After he served her he started warming Sam's. Cole had some oats so Chuck made porridge for her earlier now he only had to warm it up and add some banana. But as he was about to bring it over he heard a loud laugh coming from the table so he turned around to find Sam had put her hands in the whip cream and was licking her fingers.

"Well one of you needs to eat this," said Chuck as put the bowl of porridge on the table in front of them but Sam turned up her nose and launched another assault on the whip cream. Sarah got up handing Sam to Chuck who promptly gave him a gentle caress that covered half his face with whip cream. Molly was rolling on the ground laughing which got Sam giggling so she gave him a couple more whack. Sarah came back and wiped Sam's hand then Emma took her to get ready while Sarah cleaned Chuck.

"Just give me the towel I can clean myself so you can get ready," said Chuck. "We don't want to be late and make Emma miss her flight."

"You could use the towel or I could do this," she said as she licked the side of his face then kissed him. "Which do you prefer?"

"What did you say? I don't remember the question. Well unfortunately we really don't have the time," he said put he took his finger dipped it in the whip cream and put it on the end of her nose then kissed it. "But I can always make more later."

Naturally they got out late but Heathrow was only an hour away and they used their badges to get through security in a hurry taking Emma, Molly and Sam to the gate as they were boarding.

"Listen we'll be there in a week but we'll keep in touch if anything changes," said Sarah meaning if she can talk Chuck into it they'd be there sooner. Sam stretched out her arms to be held by Sarah and she took her from Emma kissed her then handed her back. They watched them board then closed the gate.

"I need to go," said Sarah. "I need to go I can't watch that plane leave with my baby on it. I just need to go."

"I know this was hard," said Chuck as he took her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry but for the next week I'm taking care of you so all you have to do is just sit back and relax."

"Sweetie that's nice but you can't order someone to relax. Carina you never did tell us about your sting operation." But just then Carina's phone rang and almost in unison so did Cole's.

"This can't be good," said Chuck as he watched them both take on serious looks as they began their conversations.

"It reminds you a little of when we get missions, doesn't it," said Sarah. They listened in on Cole's conversation but Carina walked away around a corner.

"Yes sir … ," said Cole. "Where am I? I'm an hour out but I cleared this time off … Yes sir they're with me … Okay I'll be in Vauxhall Cross in an hour."

"I take it our plans for the day have been changed," said Chuck. "We're used to national emergencies go ahead and go we can take the tube."

"No my supervisor wants to meet you two. I'm supposed to bring you guys with me to VBX but that's all he'd say but something is going on."

"I'm coming with you," said Carina. "I just got word from the liaison office that your people want me to give them a statement about that little incident in the pub. I had a little altercation with Terence Bynes the MI6 number one choice."

"Carina what did you do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

They got out of the airport and even though Sarah said she didn't want to see Sam's plane leave Chuck caught her looking up in the sky. He hoped he had done the right thing sending Sam on to Montenegro. He and Ellie just had themselves so during summer vacation they had no grandparents to go stay with. But the other kids seemed to enjoy it he just kept hoping and repeating he was doing the right thing. They got back in Cole's Range Rover then got back out on the M4 taking it back to the center of London and to Vauxhall in under an hour. After they cross the bridge they drove past a security guard who checked them off a list then they drove into an underground parking garage.

"Something is up," said Cole, "that's Sir Robert Clarke my supervisor. In all my time working with MI6 this is the first time he's ever come to meet me."

"Agent Barker sorry for calling you in on your off day," said Clark. "Agent Miller I'm so happy to meet you again. And you two must be the American Agents I've heard so much about. C called down and told me to make sure you two get a tour of our humble house."

"Thanks, Charles and Sarah Carmichael," said Chuck as they shook hands then he led then inside. "That's what you did when you were talking with the General on the plane," whispered Chuck. "You knew I was dying to see Q division."

"I think I know what you want and if I can get it for you why not," she said as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek when Clark had his back turned. "But we need to act professional or it'll get back to Beckman."

"Of course I'll be. After all this isn't my first dance," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "What no faith?"

"Please keep up," said Clark as Chuck and Sarah dropped behind. "I'm sorry if we called all you in but it seemed like a good time for the tour and to give you the news. I sorry to tell you that Agent Bynes got himself killed this morning it a traffic accident so Agent Barker you'll be our choice for the OBE."

"Great news Cole you made it. Score one for the home team," said Chuck as everyone looked at him. "Or not, no, no bad news for him but good news for you kind of like a glass half full, half empty." Sarah gave him a look. "Okay shutting up now."

"Right okay so I don't understand what happened to him," asked Cole trying to get his head around what he was being told but it just wasn't registering.

"He had a head on with a lorry in a traffic circle. He had that new Maserati his father had shipped in from Italy for him. We've got him clocked by SPECS that is Speed Check Services at close to 300 kilometers an hour that would be…"

"188 miles an hour I know the calculation and I know what SPECS is," said Chuck as Clark waved them into his office.

"I need for you Agent Cole and Agent Miller to give me a statement about the incident in the pub. Other agents saw you and I have their statements but you got up close to him. I need for you to say he was drunk. Bynes father, the Third Earl wants an inquest he's saying his son was murdered and that we're covering it up which is absolutely preposterous we'd never do such a thing." Chuck didn't want to correct him but there were files in the intersect that told a different story.

"He was four sheets to the wind when we ran into him and that was lunchtime yesterday. If he continued on drinking I don't even know how he could've put the key in ignition."

"Here watch this," said Clark as he played the security cam footage from the road. "See there he turns right into the lorry hitting it straight on. The man had to be drunk or was trying to commit suicide. But there were no indications of that is his last psych eval."

Chuck put his hand on the desk to steady himself as he closed his eyes then opened them slowly shaking his head. Chuck looked over at Sarah and he could tell she had flashed too.

"Are you two okay," said Clark would you like to sit down. I'll have some water sent in, maybe a tea?"

"No we're fine but you've got a problem. You saw what I saw?" asked Chuck looking over at Sarah and she nodded. "I hate to say this but we need to see the body. Can you also have someone print stills from the video of the accident and have them sent to us?"

"The body is in our morgue. I can have the prints sent straight down to us there if you think it's necessary. I'll have to take you but this is highly unorthodox."

"If you talk to my General she'll tell you that's practically my middle name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that morning in a parking garage near Paddington Station a black Mercedes with tinted windows pulled in then drove straight up to the next to last floor then parked. Shortly afterwards a dark blue Jaguar pulled in and drove up to the same level. The Jaguar backed in parking nose out to face the Mercedes on the opposite side of the lane. The Jaguar initiated the contact by flashing lights at the Mercedes and then it flashed back. A man in a dark overcoat got out walked slowly over to the Jaguar looked around then opened the door and got in the back.

"Can I offer you a drink? I've got some Scotch, Bourbon Vodka, or Gin, just name your drink," said the man who was waiting in the Jaguar.

"I'd settle for information like why are we meeting? You know we shouldn't be seen together until after the job is done."

"Here's a shot of George Dickel. Drink it first then I'll tell you what happened," said the man as he held out the glass.

"If you're giving me American bourbon I'm not going to like this am I," said the man as he took the glass from him and tasted it.

"Not bad actually but we're not here to taste whisky. Tell me what went wrong, because that that's what you're trying to hint at."

"I'm afraid so our man the one we sent in to the MI6 got himself killed this morning in a traffic accident. We sent a recovery team but the scene was already clamped down by MI5. The Earl intervened saying his son was killed in a cover up."

"What do you want me to do intervene with the Earl? It could be made known to him that his son's proclivities towards loose women, fast cars and alcohol would come out in an investigation and damage the Bynes family name. One could press on him the urgency to maintain that good name to find a suitable match for his daughters."

"I knew you could handle this," said the man as he refilled his friend's glass then clinked his glass to his friends.

"Don't go toasting yet. There's another problem. MI6 will send in a replacement for the idiot and if I remember correctly Cole Barker was their number two choice. He won't sell out.

"We don't have time to do a body scan and have our plastic surgeons make a replacement copy so what do you suggest?"

"Well we've still got our other men in place to take over and I know a few men I can call on to handle Agent Barker. It'll look like an accident like he was at wrong place at the wrong time."

"Maybe they can arrange something for his DEA girlfriend to have one too. She's responsible for taking took down our Bratva friends, the ones who were supplying us with the missiles. Luckily we got ours before they got taken but Beauty got burned."

"I'm sure for a price they can. But that's a shame about Beauty," said the man as he heaved a sigh. "I assumed you handled it. We can't have any lose ends that can be traced back to us. She was a good agent she'll be hard to replace. Keep me posted as we close to X hour. We're buying up capital that we'll sell at hour X-1 then when the markets crash we'll buy back up the same stocks making a killing and Hydra will be financed for years to come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Robert led them down a series of winding the corridors to the Morgue. Chuck kept thinking to himself as they were walking about all the wonderful inventions that he'd be able to see. He tried to put out of his mind that he'd have to go look at yet another corpse and worse examine it. Chuck realized they were close when he smelt the nauseating odor of formaldehyde and Airwick.

"This way," said Clark as he opened the door. "Please I ask you to be discreet." Sarah grabbed Chuck and held him back as the rest proceeded.

"Are you sure about this," she whispered. "Listen the last thing we need is this get blown up into an international incident over a mistaken traffic accident."

"You had the same flash as I did. The intersect works when you trust it but you're right too. Remember it's just a tool like a pen or a hammer it's up to you to interpret and to pick the proper tools. I know what I'm doing just have faith for once."

"What's that supposed to mean," said Sarah but she got cut off by Sir Robert telling them to hurry up and underlining how busy he was.

"Will you two keep up? You're the reason we're here and I should remind you I should be up trying to calm down the Earl. I don't need you fanning his fire so this had better be good," said Clark as Chuck and Sarah entered through a glass door with the word 'Morgue' written across it.

"Now that's a dead giveaway," said Chuck as everyone looked at him. "Sorry, just a little dark humor very little. I thought… well forget it let's go in."

Inside they were greeted by a middle aged man in a white coat lab coat with Medical Examiner embroidered over his pocket and a security badge clipped to his lapel. He met them inside and immediately handed Sir Robert a folder.

"This is Dr. Fredericks our chief medical examiner and the man who examined Agent Bynes' body. Any questions about the autopsy he can answer."

"These are the stills photos you asked for Robert. I understand you want to re-examine the body follow me," said the Doctor. He added under his breath, "Americans" then shook his head. The group followed the coroner into the coolers where they opened the door to one of the units pulling out an empty tray.

"Doctor where's the body," asked Chuck as the man stood there looking bewildered then he looked back inside like it could've slid off and remained inside. "English," said Chuck looking at the M.E.

"I don't know wait here and let me check my paperwork," said the Doctor as he ran to grabbed a clip board them came back. "No this is the right cooler. I don't understand he should be here."

"Well he's not, could he be in one of the other coolers and just got misfiled," said Chuck trying to be helpful but neither Sir Robert nor Dr. Frederick appreciated it.

"This isn't like a document file that can be misplaced or lost. We've got procedures and protocols that are respected and should keep this from happening."

"Cole if I were you I'd get a hold of the video feeds from the hallways that lead from here to the loading ramp but don't be surprise if they're missing. Doctor did you take pictures of the body? Also I need to see the results of the blood work I assume you ordered one?" The doctor left to pull the record and Cole left to secure the video leaving them alone with Sir Robert.

"Let's move back into the outer office, it's a little cold in here," said Chuck as he took off his jacket and put it around Sarah.

"Thanks," she said as they moved back out. Chuck took her hands and blew on them to warm them up then held them to his chest.

"What's going on? I don't understand where's the body at? Christ we're in the middle of MI6," whispered Carina to Sarah.

"Yes Agent Carmichael what's going on? How am I going to explain this to the Earl, hell how am I going to explain this to C?" Before Chuck could answer the Examiner came back looking even more frustrated.

"Everything is gone his charts, the blood work I ordered everything is gone. I can't explain it someone had to have taken them. But I was able to recover this," said the Doctor holding up a memory card. "I got so sidetracked by all the phone calls from the Earl I forgot to take it out of the camera."

"Good thing you did or it would be missing too. Can you log on to your network? I have a program I'd like to run them through."

"Sure but remember this is all we have," said the Examiner as he looked over at Sir Robert who nodded telling him to continue.

"While we're waiting tell me what you remember from your autopsy. Was there anything out of the ordinary? How was his body brought to you for example?"

"He was lucky in a way he was thrown from the vehicle so his body was intact. He landed on his head and broke his cervical vertebrae between the C2 and C3 so death was almost immediate. We did find one odd thing. He had a coffee stain on his shirt but the man's father said he didn't drink coffee."

"Water for that matter," murmured Carina but loud enough for everyone to hear. Chuck noticed Sarah elbow her but he couldn't help smiling as Sarah gave him a frown.

"I understand there was talk about him drinking heavily the night before," said the Coroner, "but what I remember of his BAC there was no alcohol in his blood. However all that's missing. Here I've got the photos now what do you want to do?"

"Do you mind," said Chuck as he leaned over the doctor and accessed files off of the Carmichael Industries site then copied and pasted the photos. "Okay now I hit process. My program will look for anomalies in the photos."

"When you say anomalies what exactly do you mean," asked Clark. He'd heard through the grapevine about this program that could sift through photos and see what was behind them but what he knew the photos had to be taken in 3D.

"You'll see if we find something. I could give you my guess now but if I'm right my program will confirm it," said Chuck as he was speaking Cole came back winded.

"Sorry mate but as you thought there was a time gap in the video footage. It's like they turned the cameras off then turned them back on. I hate to say it Sir but I think we've got a mole here at MI6 working for some unknown party."

"That would be a good assumption that is unless you want to go with a zombie apocalypse," said Chuck but no one laughed so he continued. "Okay if I'm right the man you examined Doctor wasn't English. Can I have the stills?" Sir Robert handed Chuck the photos and he laid them out on a table. "What do you see?" When no one answered Chuck turned to Sarah. "Love, explain to them what they're looking at."

"I don't know if I can, why don't you continue? You're doing a good job," said Sarah but Chuck refused and encouraged her to try.

"I'll correct if necessary but believe me this will be a good exercise for you after everything. I'll be right here please go ahead. I believe in you."

"Will one of you say something? I've got people to brief and no one is going to be happy when I have to tell them that Bynes' body has come up missing."

"Okay the Maserati," said Sarah, "Look at its lane position he moves over to the right not to the left like he should then he signals a right hand turn and runs into the truck head on. The only thing wrong is you guys drive on the left but he drove like we would and did what we'd do complete with a turn signal."

"M-S-P-S-L," said Cole as Chuck nodded but Carina looked puzzled. "It stands for mirror, signal, position, speed, look. It's what we're taught when we learn how to drive and come up on a traffic circle. I guess our guy didn't do the look so well."

"He probably was going too fast. But a contributing factor was the Maserati. It was an import from Italy with the steering wheel was on the right so when he came to the roundabout he fell into old habits. As fast as he was going there wasn't much he could do once he committed the turn. Very good Love," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming off obtuse," said Sir Robert, "but what are you saying? Agent Bynes was as English as any Englishmen. The Third Earl can testify to that he was born and raised here."

"Terence Bynes most certainly was but the man killed in the accident wasn't Terence Bynes but an impostor." Just then Chuck received an alert on the Doctor's computer. He opened the file with a jpeg attachment then turned the monitor around. "This explains everything. I have to say the plastic surgery was done quite well but if you look on the side of the face near the hairline there is a scar from a face lift. Did your man ever have a face lift?"

"No never or there's nothing in his file that indicates he had one," said Sir Robert as they all huddled over the monitor. "What are you saying Agent Bynes is still alive?"

"I'm sorry but I doubt it. Most likely he's in a shallow grave somewhere. Think about it if you went to the trouble of manufacturing a look-a-like would you risk the real one coming out and blowing your impostor's cover. Doctor, have a look yourself."

"My God he's right," said the Doctor more than a little embarrassed. "I don't know how I missed it the first time."

"My guess is he probably used a blush that was water resistant. So when you washed the body it stayed and covered the scar hiding it from your sight. But the program I have looks for anomalies on the skin and bring out things that the eye can't see. Here let me save this to your memory card," said Chuck as he save the file and handed it to Sir Robert.

"Cole take your friends back to my office I'll meet you back there. I need to go brief C and Dr. Fredericks not a word of this to anyone," said Clark as he ran out.

"I don't suppose we can go my Q division before going by to Sir Robert's office," asked Chuck as put his arm around Sarah.

"We'll see what we can do afterwards but I won't promise anything," said Cole as he led them down the hallways towards the clandestine division.

"You did well back there," said Sarah as she walked beside him.

"We did well together and we always do well when we work together. We're a team or have you forgotten that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said as she pulled away. "Listen I know there's something bothering you. Can you tell me what it is?"

"I didn't mean anything I'm just tired is all. Maybe I'm still jetlagged. Please believe me when I tell you I love you and I always will."

"Of course I do. Chuck please tell me what's going on," asked Sarah but instead of answering her he pulled her in and kissed her. She saw hurt and pain in his eyes. "Listen I'm not going to let this go. Let me in please Chuck."

"Please not now. Later I promise," he said but how could he tell her that he thought the Chuck she loved was gone and a monster had taken his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the same black Mercedes Mister X was sitting with his driver waiting to board the ferry to cross over to Calais. He was deep in thought reading a dossier, a secret study done by a private think tank on the effects on the English pound and Euro if the United Kingdom pulled out all together from the European Community. There was a parallel drawn to when De Gaulle pulled the French out of NATO but back then there was no unifying monetary system to wreak havoc to. Suddenly the phone in his car rang and his driver passed it into him.

"I'm calling to let you know you don't have to do anything with the Earl. I was able to get our recovery team into MI6 and they lifted the body as well as the records."

"Don't you think that'll draw unnecessary attention? I hope your people know what they're doing. The last thing we can afford right now is to get caught with our hands in the cookie jar."

"Don't worry they got in and got out without a hitch. Now it'll really look like MI6 was up to something and by the time their done chasing their tail we'll have sprung our little surprise. Besides we couldn't afford for someone to take a close look at the cadaver. Have you done anything about our Cole problem?""

"It's taken care of I've made contact through some people I know with a group of East enders they'll handle our problem and it'll look like he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. They should eliminate our problem this evening. I'll be heading out soon to Calais but I want to be kept posted."

"Okay, no problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Sir Robert came back to his office thanked them on behalf of C for their time and help then sent them on their way. He had Cole stay behind to meet with people about his nomination for the OBE and to be brought up to speed with the rest of the group. Seeing as it was close to lunchtime, Carina took them to their favorite chipper stand near Vauxhall then they went into the park to eat.

"This is good," said Chuck, "if you don't think about the mercury your ingesting. I love all the parks too. Do you guys come here often?"

"I go to him or he comes to me at Grosvenor square but one way or another we try to see each other when we can. Our work doesn't always permit this," said Carina as she took a bite. "Oh and don't think it's anything personal the bums rush they gave us at Vauxhall. Truth is that was the first time they let me in. I've yet to see Cole's desk."

"Really, well I don't think we're that open back at Langley either sorry Sweetie I know you wanted to get to see Q but at least we got in the building."

"So guys I need to run back to the Embassy I've got some Russian skinheads to interrogate before my boss will cut me free. You have a choice sightsee or you can go home and wait? I know Cole wants to go out tonight."

"I think we should catch the tube and go home. We could use the time to rest and talk. There's a conversation we need to finish. Then maybe we can also call Montenegro and see how things are there," said Sarah. Carina caught Chuck's look.

"Well there is another option and I hate to ask you guys for help," said Carina as she threw Chuck a lifeline.

"What do you need, just ask anything," said Chuck as Sarah gave both of them a look. She realized she was being played and if she admitted it feeling jealous.

"Well I don't speak that much Russian and these guys have clammed up. All of a sudden they don't understand English. I busted them with eight FIM-92 Stringers but there was supposed to be ten. I got three of them to talk their leader and two lieutenants. They told me they sold them to a woman who went by the name Beauty near Knightsbridge. I contacted Interpol and went through the databases but came back with nothing. I'm trying to get CCTV feeds but the cameras went dead that day.

"Sounds like a professional with some serious help. But how are we supposed to help you?" said Sarah wary of Carina's requests. "You want us to interpret for you? Or what? I'd prefer not to be involved in any rendition."

"I didn't want you although you used to like this type of fun but no I need Juri. Chuck how about it? I could use a hand and I remember your work Mr. Sheshenko at Sevastopol. You can be most persuasive.

"If I do this there are some things I'm going to need," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah who had a face that said she wasn't happy. "Okay I can do this but you guys need to follow my lead. First things I'm going to need a Makarov and FSB credentials."

"Wait a minute we need to talk," said Sarah as she grabbed Chuck and pulled him over to the side. "You need to be careful with Carina. She's a wildcard and you have to be cautious you never know with her where things could lead."

"Guys we need to go MI5 is giving them to us just for the afternoon then they'll be processed and arraigned after that all their information is gone."

"I appreciate what you're saying love but Carina is our friend and there are two Stinger missiles floating around in the hands of some bad guy or gal. Think if they went to Heathrow and shot down a passenger airliner like the one Sam was on today."

"I hate it when you're right," said Sarah as she kissed him. "But I want to be present when you're interrogating." Chuck looked over at Carina.

"Do you think that's wise? I mean do you want these perps to see you. They've seen me so I think I should be in there room with Chuck you can watch through the glass."

"No if we're going to agree to this I want to be inside. That's my one stipulation and on this I won't budge." Carina looked at Chuck and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay but come on we need to get over to Grosvenor's square." Sarah let Carina lead the way but pulled Chuck back.

"What's going on with you two? I'm starting to feel the odd man out and I don't like it. Is this all so you can avoid talking to me?"

"I didn't say that," said Chuck. "We need to hurry up or Carina will leave us. You heard her; MI5 will only give them these guys for the afternoon."

"Chuck one way or another we're going to have this talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Robert escorted Cole back down to the parking garage where he put him in a Rolls Royce that was waiting. The driver pulled out of Vauxhall and drove across town to a private club. He got out but as he did the driver stopped him then he took off his black tie and handed it to him then pointed at a sign just inside the doorway 'Admission, Black Tie Only'. Already this OBE was rubbing him the wrong way.

"Cole Barker, I was told I was expected," Cole told the man standing behind desk. The man gave him the once over with a look of disgust.

"Yes follow me please," said the man as he got up and took Cole in down a long corridor with portraits of other patrons Cole assumed. They all were wearing the OBE emblem. At the end of the hallway they went up a floor and as they proceeded Cole noticed the heads of the people passing by turning looking at him. Some discreetly turned and whispered to the men they were with some not so discreetly. By the time they arrived Cole was seriously reconsidering if this was something he really wanted.

"They're expecting you," said the man with a smug aristocratic accent as he opened the door for Cole to enter.

He looked around as he walked through the door to a group of well-groomed men all with drinks in their hands and it was just a little past noon. This further reminded just how far he had come from playing football on a Sunday afternoon on Newcastle green.

"Martin Styles, but just call me Marty" said a man walking up to him with an Oxford tie, "MI5, nice to have you a part of our merry band of misfits. That was a joke."

"Right Cole…" started to introduce himself but Marty cut him off.

"No need we all know who you are, you're what's his name's replacement… Bynes, Terence Bynes. How could I forget that he was always going on about his father the Earl. Too bad about the accident but the truth no one here is going to miss him. Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks it's a little early in the day for me and I haven't eaten lunch yet. I take it Terence wasn't liked here either?"

"Okay most of us here have someone who's someone in our families but we don't flaunt it or not that much but Bynes could go on for hours about how important his father was. I don't know how you guys over at MI6 put up with him."

"The truth most of us felt the same way. I'd rather assault a Taliban strong hold with only a butter knife than be stuck in a confined space with him." Marty laughed and patted Cole on the back.

"Thank God, I'm glad you're here. You're my godsend at least I'll have someone to talk to when were up in the Carigorms."

"When we're where? I didn't know anything about a trip to Scotland? I just got told to come here when are we supposed to go?"

"Tomorrow I'm surprised Sir Robert didn't brief you. We're all staying in an inn close to Balmoral Castle on the Dee in Ballater. It's supposed to be a hunting trip to build our knightly whatever by hunting prey. We have a special hunting permit for deer and boar if you can believe that."

"Maybe he didn't tell me because he knew I have special guests from the States and I can't leave them. It's sort of an exchange program with a sister agency."

"Really American spies! From the colonies! Brilliant! Bring them along I'm sure that's what Sir Robert intended. Bobby, come here," yelled Marty. "Bobby Cole, Cole Bobby. He's kind of our page for all our activities. Bobby go call Sir Robert and tell him I told Cole about the Scotland trip…"

"You didn't know? I'm sorry," said Bobby looking at him. "Which do you prefer double barrel or over and under?"

"Doesn't really matter but I guess over and under would be better," said Cole a little surprised at the question.

"Good I'll grab an extra one from the club's arsenal twelve gauge along with gear," said Bobby as he started to leave.

"Hold up we're not done. The reason I need you to call Sir Robert is Cole has some special guests staying with him. Americans from Langley."

"Brilliant! I'll pack a double barrel for him and give him the twenty. Something with a real kick to it," said Bobby. "I'm sorry where's my head I also need to know will you and your guest be bring your significant others."

"Yes but I need to make sure they want to come first and Chuck doesn't much like guns he's more an analyst but can we keep his working for the CIA on the down low."

"I understand but Cole everyone on in this room is involved with or works for a clandestine agency. You're MI6. I work for MI5...

"I work for Defense Intelligence," said Bobby, "and there are some guys over there that work for GCHQ and the others work for the JIC. Well I need to make that call I'll book you plus three and if your guest can't make it just let me know." Bobby handed him a card with his number on it. "That goes to an answering machine but don't pay any attention to the recording. It won't explode in thirty seconds."

"Thanks I will Bobby," said Cole. Then Bobby disappeared and Cole turned back to Marty. "So what is this place and who are all these people?

"Let me give you the quick tour and introduce you to some people you should know. Most of the people here will be going through knighting with us but some are already OBE so you need to kiss their ring. I mean not literally but you understand."

"Yes I do. Maybe a drink wouldn't hurt everything considered," said Cole as Marty smiled.

"You catch on quick we'll have a grand time I can see. So does your house guest have a name or do they use them in the colonies. With the way they make everything in series they should just number their children."

"I wouldn't let Chuck hear you say that if I were you. Carmichael, Charles Carmichael is his name you guys at MI5 might have heard of him."

"Yes I might've heard something about him. Well it will be good to meet someone who's not so European."

"That he's not," said Cole as they made their way to the bar where Marty poured them each a Bourbon.

"To new and old friendships," said Marty offering a toast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck stood in the observation room for a while watching the Bratva wanna bes mill around in the detention cell talking in Russian. They didn't say much other than one who kept telling the rest to keep their mouths shut or they'd regret it. He was trying to get the dynamics before he walked in. The other agents brought chairs and sat them behind a table that was bolted to the ground with a microphone in the middle.

"Are you ready Sweetie," said Sarah as put her arm around him. There was something about this that seemed to bother him. "If you don't want to do this, Carina can find someone else who speaks Russian."

"No I've got this. Just no matter what happens inside you can't interfere. I can break them I know I can just it might not be pretty," said Chuck as he took their folders from Carina. Sarah wanted to ask him what he meant by that but he walked straight in. Carina led her men to the observation room to watch.

"Agent Miller, shouldn't some of us be in there with them. They're two against seven and none of them are hand cuffed."

"Chuck knows what he's doing. Just watch and see," said Carina. But she had asked Chuck the same thing and he told her not to worry he knew what he was doing. She just hoped he did.

"Sit down," said Chuck as he walked into the room but instead the self-proclaimed alpha leader made cat calls at Sarah and they others laughed. Chuck flashed. He delivered a spinning heel kick that was a blur as fast as it was. The man was standing laughing one moment then moaning on the ground the next. Chuck put his foot on the man's hand and applied pressure. "I want to hear you apologize to my colleague," said Chuck in Russian then he put more pressure. There was an audible cracking noise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said the man. "Just take your foot off." The other men started to move towards Chuck but he reached into his jacket and pulled out the Makarov motioning them all to sit down.

"Get up and go sit with your friends," said Chuck. "Natasha love can you please watch the door, I don't want to be disturbed while I have a private conversation." Chuck reached up and unhooked the mic. "Now our American friends can't hear me." Chuck had told Carina what he was going to do and that he'd activate his watch mic so they could still listen.

"Who are you? We've got rights," said the man Chuck had just knocked on ground now holding his hand.

"You've got what I give you. I had a dog like you once that barked all the time I eventually had to shoot it," said Chuck as he laid out his false FSB badge on the table then his cocked the slide ejecting a round into his hand then he sat that next to the badge on the table.

"What's that supposed to do intimidate us? You can touch us we're English citizens now so go to hell," said the same mouthy man gesticulating.

"I bet that mouth of yours has gotten you into all sorts of problems," said Chuck then he read off every one of their names and then their parent's names and their siblings. "Funny thing the English, they don't like their citizens to be terrorists and in your cases they were quick to revoke your citizenship as well as the citizenship of all your relatives. So citizens mother Russia welcomes you back home. You won't have to worry about estate housing I have rooms for you all along with your relatives in Lubyanka. It might be overcrowded in the beginning but we'll thin you out soon enough," said Chuck as he picked up the round and held it out in front of them.

"You can't do that we want a lawyer," protested the same man as he looked around at his friend for support but they were wavering.

"Sure you can have a lawyer once we get back to Russia," said Chuck as he got up and walked close to the mouthy guy then cold cocked him with his pistol sending him flying across the room. "But it doesn't mean you'll all arrive there."

Carina walked in the interrogation room pushing past Sarah with her fellow agents. "Agent Ivanoff they need to see you upstairs."

"But I'm not finished here," said Chuck in English then he turned back to the men now cowering from him. "We'll continue this chat on the flight home. They don't want I stain their walls."

"Agent Ivanoff I don't want to have to have you and your colleague escorted out," said Carina as she winked at Chuck.

"Okay, okay come Natasha my love I'll be back with the necessary paperwork. If you want you can put bows on all the presents."

Chuck and Sarah went to the observation room and watched as Carina reconnected the mic. Her role was to play the good cop and the first thing she did was to have one of her agents take the injured man to the Embassy infirmary.

"Listen I saw everything but you guys have got to give me something or I can't help you. That bow he was talking about is a hangman's noose. MI5 will be here soon and they'll take you for processing whether you stay here and serve time or go to Russia depends what you can give me. The Embassy wants to help you but like I said you got to give me something or you'll be on the next plane with that guy this evening. I've dealt with him before and the man's a psychopath. He filed a report once that said his prisoner tried to escape by jumping out of a plane at thirty thousand feet without a parachute." After that Carina couldn't keep them shut up they all wanted to talk.

"Can you tell me what that was in there," asked Sarah once they were by themselves in the observation room. She noticed he was holding his hand so he took it to look at. "You hurt yourself on that man."

"It's nothing. What do you mean what was going on? It was an interrogation and from the way they're giving up information a successful one."

"No Chuck I'm talking about the aggression and violence that wasn't like you," she said as she held bruised hand up to his face.

"I got them to talk that was what was important. I identified the alpha in the pack then I took him out leaving all the Betas scared and without a reference point. I did what had to be done."

"Sweetie," said Sarah as she kissed his hand. "I'm the last person to tell you this but be careful using 'what had to be done' as an excuse. It's a slippery slope be care you don't slide off. Listen I'm sorry if you're angry with me over Paris. You were right I should've listened to you and I wasn't prepared for what happened can you forgive me?"

"Angry with you? Where did you get that idea? Sure at the time I was a little upset but more with the situation than with you. You did what you thought was right I'm not angry with you. Yes you probably hurried events along, but what happened was inevitable. I so wished it hadn't been but I guess it just had to be."

"Then what's the matter? You can tell me I'm your wife remember I have the ring and everything to prove it. You can tell me. Something has been eating at you since then."

"Promise me you'll always love me and that you'll never leave me like in our prenup. I love you so very much," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Chuck, are you okay? Is there something wrong with you or is there something wrong with me? Did Ellie find something you're not telling me? Chuck you're scaring me what's going on?"

"It's nothing like that," said Chuck as he grabbed her and hugged her. "I love you," and just as Sarah thought Chuck was about to open up Carina walked in carrying her phone oblivious to the conversation Chuck and Sarah were having.

"Thanks Chucky we can't keep them shut up in there. They'll be in there until MI5 comes for them taking down all the intel. Oh but I have to tell you MI5 is a little bent out of shape about the way you tuned that one guy up but they'll get over it. Sarah used to do a number during interrogations. Sometimes it got so bad they had to hose down the rooms after she got done. But I have to admit they all talked, some wished they'd talked sooner, but they talked."

""That was a long time ago and part of my past I'm not proud of," said Sarah as she looked at Chuck. "Carina, I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Nothing just reminiscing, come on Cole called he's supposed to pick us up in the square. He says he's got news to share and he wants to go down to the Boars Head to eat and celebrated."

"I take it the Boars Head is the pub he wanted to go to last night," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah.

"Yeah it's a nice spot not too crowded. The food is good and they have darts and pool, pardon me, billiard tables. Cole is always correcting me."

"Sarah, remember when we were with the CATS you and Zondra used to like to play pool. You should've seen them Chuck they'd always end up hustling some poor idiot out of his money, which led to quite a few bar fights."

"That seems a life time ago," said Sarah looking at Carina trying to figure out where she was going with all the nostalgia and what was her end game.

"Well lead the way this is your house," said Chuck as they followed Carina out of the Embassy and past the Marine guard then out the front door.

"There he is," said Carina as they saw a dark Range Rover pull up. "Oh Chuck by the way when we play darts no cheating," said Carina as she got in. Chuck went and opened the door for Sarah.

"Did you say something to Carina," asked Sarah as she got in but Chuck didn't answer he just went around and got in. "You did, didn't you? Don't think this conversation is over," said Sarah as soon as he got in.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Chuck rode in the back. Chuck knew she was mad because when he tried to hold her hand but she pulled away. What was he supposed to tell her that he wasn't sure any more who he was or what he had become. He kept trying to get her to look at him but she kept looking out the window. Cole even noticed it and tried to ask Carina what was going on but she just shrugged her shoulders. But the silence in the car was deafening.

"Guys I've got some news I don't know if it's good or bad but I've got to go to the Caringorms. It's some sort of outing for all of us who are going to be admitted to the OBE. It's just for a few days and I thought this might be good for you Sarah to get some fresh country air and rest."

"I don't know we're kind of city people. Beside Scotch eggs and herring for breakfast just doesn't appeal to me," said Chuck worried if it would really be that good for Sarah. "How long will it take to drive there? We are driving right?"

"Yes, I calculated on the M6 it will take about nine hours but I think I can shave some of that off. And you don't have to order the local delicacies like fresh haggises," said Cole as Chuck made a face. "So guys what do you say they really would like to meet real Americans?"

"I still don't know, how long do we have to think this over?" said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah who was still looking out the window.

"No we'll go," said Sarah just because Chuck was going to say no but she soon regretted dragging Chuck into it when Cole dropped the other shoe.

"Chuck one last thing we guys are going hunting and they've packed a shotgun for you," said Cole nonchalantly. "Bobby packed a double barrel twenty gauge."

"Well Bobby can unpack it too. I'm not going to go shoot Bambi or Thumper over some outdated rite of passage. I just won't I prefer my steaks grown on a steak tree."

"What?" said Carina as she turned back to look at Chuck. "Come on you can't be serious you really don't believe that."

"Of course not that was what we used to tell Morgan where the turkey came from on Thanksgiving. He was worried that they were abused by stuffing. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. Well Cole can we compromise I'll carry the gun but I'm not going shoot anything. What is this they want to meet Americans and who is this Bobby?"

"He works of DI and I met him through Marty who works with MI5. You might know him," said Cole to Carina but she shook her head no. "Everyone there is a spook so they want to meet the Carmichaels."

"Great groupies that's all we need. We don't do autographs right love," said Chuck but Sarah was still looking out the window and acted like she didn't hear him.

"Okay we're here at home. Can we all get changed and ready to head out in an hour? I want to get to the Pub before it gets too full. There's a football match tonight, a makeup game and the owner's put in a big screen" said Cole as he looked in mirror.

"Can we make it an hour and a half," said Chuck. "It will be tight to get everything done and out in an hour."

"Why? I don't see why we can't be ready in an hour," snapped Sarah. "All we need to do is freshen up and change our clothes. Nothing else is going to happen."

"I thought you might want to call Emma and check on Sam before we left. By the time we come home it could be too late to call," said Chuck as he reached over and took her hand this time she didn't pull away.

"You're right I do but one thing you two. If you go hunting with the boys don't expect us to clean anything you drag in. Let's make that clear right now."

"I'll second that," said Carina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mister X was sitting in a meeting with a group of men in the back room of a tea house in Calais. They were discussing the ramifications of their plans and ways to capitalize on the momentary power vacuum over tea.

"Marvelous if your plan goes through we could feasibly remove the Americans from Europe then supplant the governing bodies with our own people in the panic."

"Yes as the monetary system collapses like a house of cards we can move in declare martial law and before the dust settles be the rulers of the whole continent."

"The people will be begging for debit relief and we'll be there to offer them salvation with a price. Nothing will stand in our way."

"I wouldn't go counting my revenue and profits yet. My people informed me, Mister X, that you ran into a small hitch with your chameleon. I was told he somehow managed to get himself killed."

"Yes that's true but I can assure all of you that this has no way set our plans back. If anything it has accelerated our movements. In a few days we'll rain down chaos on the old world and from its ashes create a new one."

"That's big talk but can you put it into practice. I guess only time will tell but just as success is rewarded Mister X failure… well failure isn't tolerated," said the man sitting across from Mister X without blinking an eye.

"If there's nothing else this meeting is adjourned until X-2. Mister X this is now squarely on your shoulders. I hope you know what you're doing."

Everyone got up then after saying his good byes Mister X went outside and got back in his Mercedes and headed back to the ferry landing for the return to Dover late that evening. As he sat on the pier wondering what to do about the man sitting across from him his phone rang. He took it out looked to see who was calling then answered.

"It's useless to tell you to stop calling me isn't it," said Mister X. He was taking his frustration out on his friend and partner.

"What? No I'm calling you with urgent information that you need to know. Listen I don't know if you know but Cole has guests from America."

"What do I care about Cole's social calendar or who he entertains? He could be hosting the Queen of Sheba and I wouldn't care."

"I didn't know she was visiting London? When did she get in and where is she staying? I don't remember hearing or reading about it?"

"Idiot it's an idiom, a thing we say, there isn't a Queen of Sheba anymore. Now what does this have to do with Cole Barker?"

"He has a couple staying with him, the Carmichaels." There was a long silence on the line but the man could hear Mister X breathing so he knew he was still there.

"Are you sure it's the same Carmichaels that disrupted our operation in Paris?" said Mister X after he got over the initial shock.

"Yes I did some digging and found out they're friends and Cole's girlfriend use to work with Carmichael's wife as a part of some Clandestine Attack Team. You need to contact your guy."

"It's too late they're already at the location waiting to terminate with extreme prejudice. I'm just waiting for confirmation that the job was done. Crap I don't need or like this."

"What can we do? Surely there has to be something. Do you want me to drive there and see what I can do?"

"No, absolutely not we can't afford for you to be seen anywhere near there. I'll make some phone calls and get the word out that besides Cole and his girlfriend there's a plus two. Then we wait and see how the dice fall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove in the garage and parked then went into the house. Everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the evening. Chuck took a quick shower while Sarah grabbed something from a suitcase. Then they switch she was in and out in a flash as and she got dressed Chuck called Montenegro.

"Emma how is everything," said Chuck as he put the phone on speaker so they both could talk at the same time.

"Everything is fine. Sam is out in the garden with Molly and Razhib. Margo is watching them. I tell you that boy is growing like a weed. I'm sorry if I had known you were going to call I'd have had Sam and Molly here. I know they wanted to talk to you guys."

"It's okay," said Sarah. "It's good to hear your voice. How is Jack by the way," said Sarah acting as if she didn't care.

"He's down on the game floor schmoozing up some banker from Venice I think trying to cut some sort of deal. I try to stay out of those meetings."

"Emma, remind Jack that we bailed him out once before and that this can't keep happening," said Sarah as she heaved a sigh.

"Emma let Jack be Jack," said Chuck. "You can't make a leopard change his spots because it's not convenient for you. If Jack needs help he's family he can always rely on me."

"Chuck," said Emma then she paused. "Never mind I need to go and check on our children. Margo is a busy woman and I can't leave them with her all day." Emma hung up and Chuck put away his phone.

"What was that all about? I assume first you talked to my mother now there's Carina. Chuck you've talked to everyone but me."

"That's not true I haven't talked to Cole. He's your friend," said Chuck without thinking. "I'm sorry that came out wrong."

"What? Are you jealous of Cole? You're the one that organized this trip and what's with you taking up for my father's business dealings. You know as well as I do a part of his plea bargain was that he no longer get involved with anymore illegal activities."

"Do you think I ought to wear this tie?" said Chuck as he held up his Buy More tie, the one he wore with his white shirt at work."

"First no one wears a tie to a pub and secondly you wear that tie all the time. You have other options better than that."

"There are always better options. What would you do if one day you got up and found it had a stain on it or a rip what would you do?"

"I'd probably throw it out and buy a new one. Chuck what's a tie got to do with what's going on with you?"

"So you'd throw it out just because it's got a small stain or a little tear. Why not try to clean or mend it. It's basically the same tie and you loved it but no you'd throw it out and find a replacement." Sarah felt his head then checked his governor.

"Chuck, if you want to wear the tie, wear it but you're not making any sense. Can you be a little clearer? I don't understand."

"I wish I could but you'd throw out the tie," said Chuck then there was a knock at their door and Carina stuck her head in.

"Cole's downstairs waiting and says he can eat a cow. Seems his uptown friends had him over this afternoon for a liquid lunch and he didn't eat. Is everything okay in here?" asked Carina but got no answer. "Chuck, go down stairs and tell Cole we'll be right down. Sarah, come with me I have a necklace that would go well with that outfit.

Chuck started to protest but Carina gave him a look so he shut up then gesticulated with her head that he needed to go so he went.

"The ladies will be down in a minute they are trying on jewelry. So did anything come back on Bynes whereabouts? I was thinking a car like that had to have been noticed and don't they have GPS trackers built into them. I think some insurance companies require them for cars like that. If it did you could trace it back to where it was last night."

"Why last night? The switch could've been done any time before the accident," said Cole as he offered Chuck a drink but he turned him down. His stomach was already in a state.

"True but I think the switch was made last night. Think about it you and other people saw Bynes drinking hard and there was no faking it. You saw him and the bartender who served him saw him drinking so he couldn't have been pretending."

"Okay so he had all night for his body to process the alcohol. It could've been out of his system by the next day couldn't it?"

"I don't think so computing minimum volume from what the pub owner said he ingested then figuring Byne's weight we can calculate how much time his body needed to process it. What I'm saying is something should've shown up in his blood work. I don't know maybe an elevated glucose level or something but the M.E. said there was nothing."

"You're right I'll call Sir Robert tomorrow before we leave. Oh crap I can't he's meeting us there. I know I've got a couple of friends I can call and have them do it on the qt for me."

"Good but don't get too many people involved but the longer you wait the more likely files will go missing. You know at this rate I think I'm going to be able to write this trip off on my taxes as a business trip."

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long," said Cole as his stomach began to growl. "Tonight is the pub's special, bangers and mash with beans. I just wished they'd hurry up."

"They're talking about me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina and Sarah went back down the hall to the master bedroom and Carina had Sarah sit in a chair in front of a mirror as she handed her piece of costume jewelry to try on. Sarah but on the necklace looked at but shook her head then handed it back.

"You're an idiot Walker," said Carina point blank but Carina wasn't known for her tack and she was using Sarah's cover maiden name.

"Come again? I'm sorry did I miss something when I walked in," said Sarah. "My husband's been talking to you I want your intel. And why is he talking to you anyway?"

"You don't understand anything. He told you everything when he told you that stupid story about the tie."

"You were listening? Carina how could you that was a private conversation. How'd you feel if I listened in on you and Cole?"

"Oh get real I'm a spy and so are you or at least you used to be before you went all Mommy dearest on us. You still don't get it, do you? Chuck talked to me because he doesn't care how I feel about him or that's what he said. Does a lot for your self-esteem but that's what he said."

"What's that supposed to mean? And what does it have to do with what's going on?"

"Boy you're really obtuse. He cares what you think about him and that story about the tie, the tie was him. What do you remember about what happened in the catacombs under Paris?"

"Not much I was pretty much out of it the whole time. Is that it? He's still mad at me for getting us captured and not listening to him."

"No, that's not it at all. How do you think you got out of there, you just walked out? Chuck did something to get you out something that he's afraid if you find out will… well change the way you thing about him. Then there was the congresswoman."

"He was there with Beckman when she committed suicide during the hearing. I know that so," said Sarah. "But there's more to the story isn't there."

"A lot more I've heard bits and pieces at work and he told me some. Let's say Chuck used some of the skills you saw during the interrogation this afternoon on the woman."

"But she pulled the trigger on herself. He didn't handle the gun, I don't understand?" said Sarah trying to understand what Carina was telling her about Chuck.

"You don't have to physically handle a gun to shoot it. Then you told him you'd throw out the tie and get a new one."

"This trip wasn't just for me to rest was it this was for him to sort himself out. For us to sort ourselves out. Christ, what happened in Paris that I can't remember that has affected him so much."

"That you need to ask him it's not my place to say. Please don't ask, he made me promise not to tell you but you have a husband who loves you maybe that can be enough."

"Up there," yelled Cole. "If you two don't get a move on it I won't be responsible if all the neighbors dogs go missing. Remember I lived in Korea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of unsavory characters gathered down at the end of Cole and Carina's street all wearing bovver boots. Their leader handed out photos to every one of Cole and Carina. Then he passed out clubs, bats and chains before they set off for the Boar's head. Then before they went inside he pulled them all aside.

"We hang out here and pick a spot where you won't be seen. After the game you all know what to do. This has to look like a bunch of hooligans blowing off steam and things got out of hand."

"I don't much like the idea of beating a woman to death," said one of the men. "Can I stick with beating down the guy?"

"Listen when this goes down you won't have to worry about beating down any one," said the man showing the others a Webley Mk IV six shot police issue. "We'll wait out here, you four go around back. Jack and Bill go inside and draw them out. Ikey hang by the door. Then we'll jump 'em either here or in the alleyway when they come out. In the melee I'll handle the rest." Just then the man's phone rang and he answered.

"I hope you aren't telling me to pull out because the boys and me are at the place and about to go in to crack heads. …. What two more? That doubles the price but doubles the fun. Hold one," said the man. "Jack, Bill, Ikey hold up there's been a slight change looks like we're going to have some more fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had just finished eating and Carina challenged them to a dart game. Chuck and Sarah were getting up when Chuck flashed on the two guys who just came in. Sarah noticed Chuck leaning over the table to steady himself as he became light headed. He saw soccer games with fights erupting in stadiums and people beating each other with clubs. Then he saw police charging shooting tear gas to disperse an angry mob. Chuck grabbed and held Sarah when she saw the same men. She flashed but he held her until it passed.

"They could be here just for the game like everyone else. There's no reason to be alarmed," said Chuck as Sarah steadied herself.

"Do you really think so? When has that ever worked out for us?" said Sarah. "Chuck could this have to do with Paris."

"I don't think so look out they're coming this way," said Chuck as he and Sarah watched them walk by heading towards the restrooms. "Maybe it was nothing."

"Chuck you're up with Cole, Sarah and I are going to take you two to the cleaners and remember looser buys the rounds. Oh Chuck," said Carina.

"I know no cheating," said Chuck. The first game Sarah and Carina begin. They each scored a ton eighty, a perfect game, while Cole scored 180. Chuck on his last dart had a 120 but his dart hit the metal band and fell off the board.

"Sorry mate bad luck," said Cole as Chuck called over the bargirl and set up rounds.

"I'm just a little off tonight," said Chuck but he had missed because he was trying to keep an eye on the two Hooligans. He didn't like seeing them work their way over closer to them. The next match ended in a draw.

"Let me buy," said Chuck, he insisted. "May be if I walk it out I'll be able to find my mojo. Everyone want the same?" They all nodded. "Love, watch my back I want to do a little recon."

"Be careful," she said then she kissed him on the cheek. Chuck looked at her and kissed her back.

"Are we all good now?" asked Chuck as he brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"Depends if you'll tell me what happened in the catacombs," said Sarah. Chuck went pale then left without saying anything else heading to the bar. Now she knew she had to know what had happened especially since it seemed to terrify him so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck made his way across the crowded floor. The football match was in the second half and score was two to one with the home team down by one. Chuck kept an eye on the position of his two targets as he walked through the middle. Both followed him as he walked by, which told him he wasn't imagining things. Chuck went to the bar got the drinks then took the tray back over walking in between and again they followed him that was when Chuck caught sight of a third man by the door.

"You didn't happen to see the score did you when you walked by to the bar," asked Cole. "I've got twenty pounds riding on Arsenal."

"It was 2-1 when I went up and here we go," said Chuck as he handed out drinks. "Did you see that," whispered Chuck.

"Yeah they kept an eye on you all the way. What do you think they're doing? Reconn I'd guess? Are you sure this hasn't got anything to do with Paris?"

"I don't know now they seemed awfully interested in me. I don't know maybe but there's another one by the door. I caught them looking over at him as I walking back," said Chuck as he indicated Ikey discreetly.

"Yeah I see him now but no flash. Chuck, I don't like this I think we're being set up. Will you tell me what happed down in the tunnels? What about our pact no secrets, no lies or have you forgotten about it?"

"Hey Sarah you're up," said Carina as she handed her three darts. "I got a perfect score and so did Cole now it's up to you guys and Chuck…"

"I know Carina you're starting to sound like a broken record," said Chuck as Sarah gave him the look that said this conversation wasn't over. He sighed.

"Chuck I'm probably the last one to give you love advice," said Carina. But you know sooner or later you're going to have to tell her. Sarah's a big girl and she loves you so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Carina she almost left me when she thought I passed my red test. She was ready to go to DC with Shaw because she thought I'd changed, that I'd… well aced my test. I've just got so much to lose, too much."

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but I think you'll lose if you don't tell her. Chuck bite the bullet and be a man that would be what I'd do," said Carina as Chuck gave her a look.

"That just came out all wrong but I understand what you mean," said Chuck as Sarah threw a ton eighty. "Chuck you're up." As Chuck walked up to the line there was a loud cry from the other end of the bar. The game was over and they lost. Tables and chairs were shoved around as the crowd poured out into the street as the pub emptied.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to throw," yelled Bill, "Bloody Americans coming here and trying to teach us how to play our own game." Chuck threw all three darts in rapid succession each a bulls eye.

"Let a real Englishman show you how it's done," said Jack as he went over to the board to take their darts but Cole grabbed Jack's hand.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink friend. I'd say it's time for you to take your mate here and go home. Here," said Chuck as he walked up to the man. He put fifty quid in his pocket.

"That's for drinks tomorrow night. Do as my friend suggested go home sleep it off," said Chuck as he talked Bill came in close with a bottle in his hand. But before Bill could lift is Chuck flipped a fork off a table. It flipped up in the air and he grabbed it putting at Bill's throat.

"Wow Chuck hold up a bit let's not exaggerate," said Cole amazed at Chuck's stunt as was everyone else in the bar.

"Well Bill," said Chuck letting the guy know he knew his name. "I hope you were going to offer that to us. Why don't you put it on the table and take my friend's advice. Take Jack home." They looked at each other wondering how this guy they didn't know knew their names. "Take the guys you've got waiting outside with you too," Chuck whispered in the man's ear.

"What was that all about?" asked Cole looking at Chuck then over at Sarah. "How'd you know them? Are they wanted or something?

"Cole is there another way out," asked Sarah as Chuck watched the two men grab the guy by the door then left.

"There's a fire escape in the back but I'm still waiting for an answer who were those two guys and why do you know them."

"Cole we don't have time now especially for questions you already know the answer. Sarah, take them out the fire escape while I buy you some time. Once you're out you can get the car then pick me up."

"But you don't know how many there are and if they've come for you… we both know what they want to do."

"But they're after Cole and Carina," said Chuck as he showed them photos he lifted from Bill's pocket when he put the fifty pounds in. "You need to get them out of here once they figure out you two aren't here they'll leave looking for you. I guess Scotland is as good a place as any to go to sort this out. But you have to go now."

"I don't like this. I should be staying with you," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Tell me you aren't doing this just so you don't have to tell me about Paris."

"I promise I'll tell you everything but you're still weak and I won't risk you. Do you remember my promise to you? I promised never to hurt you and I won't let anyone else either. Now go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two men ran outside looking for their boss, Fagin. Once they found him the rest of their pack came round to hear them talk about this American who somehow turned a fork into a weapon. They also went on to say that this American guy was bigger and meaner than they were lead to believe.

"Listen this guy isn't like anyone we've dealt with before. It's like he's a superhuman like in one of those films with andrews."

"Andrews? You mean androids idiot and they don't exist. What exists is this," said Fagin as he showed them his pistol. "One of this guy's mates and Andrew or whatever his name is, is gone. Now get ready obviously they know we're waiting so take a few guys and go back around in the alleyway whichever side they come out on yell and we'll all gang up on 'em. Andrew where in the… I don't know," said Fagin as he shook his head. "Ikey go back in and see what's going on. Take your phone and give me a call."

"Yes Fagin," said Ikey as took out his phone and went back inside but a few seconds later Ikey came flying out the door hitting the pavement making a loud thud and low moan as he went rolling like a ball until he came to a stop.

"What the hell," said Fagin as some of the guys went to check on Ikey. Suddenly the door to the pub flew open and Chuck walked out.

"If you want my friends you'll have to come through me," said Chuck as he threw the pictures of Cole and Carina on the ground then cracked his knuckle. He had to bite his lip because that hurt. He wondered how Casey did it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The midnight oil was still burning at Vauxhall testified by the lights still being on in the Chief's office. He had just gotten off the phone with the director of MI5 trying to get him to make heads or tails out of the threat assessment MI5 had sent over with little luck. He tossed the report over to the side of his desk and was pouring himself what he considered a well-deserved drink when his secretary walked in.

"Mark what the hell are you still doing here?" ask the Chief. "We're off the clock so do you want one?"

"No thank you sir but I go home when you go home. General Beckman from the CIA is on the secure line she's returning your call."

"Thank you I know who Diane is. Mark have all my calls ring in here then go home. I might not be in the field anymore and like Prometheus chained to this desk but I don't have to chain anyone else to it too." The Chief sat back down at his desk and General Beckman appeared on the screen. "Diane, thank you for returning my call."

"I'm sorry I would've called earlier but we're going through a review of protocols and procedures looking for moles. You heard about our incident in congress a God awful mess."

"Yes and that's part of why I called. Your man Carmichael is here and I know you asked if I could get him into Q branch but I need to know more about him."

"More about him? Why? What has he done? Chuck can be a bit for a better word odd and he doesn't fit the stereotypical image when you think of an operative but both he and his wife, Sarah are my best agents."

"I guess that's what I'm asking. He did some amazing analysis today just by reading reports and looking at photos. I tried to get more background on him from you guys at Langley but it was like I hit a stone wall, no one wanted to talk. Diane he's not the same agent who went rogue in Paris, is he?"

"Okay that incident was blown way out of proportion by the DCRI trying to cover their six. Reginald you know how the French are. If Chuck told you something you'd better stand up and take notice because if you don't it's liable to bite you where the French are trying to cover. Putting everything aside I know he and his wife are visiting with one of yours, Cole Barker. He's top shelf although and don't take this the wrong way, he's very British but in a good way."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I've pulled Agent Barker's record and am looking at it. The man is good but not much of a team player at least not with our team."

"If you're talking about the fact that he's engaged to Agent Miller, I know about that too. Listen I've talked with her people and we're willing to send her to work directly to MI6 as a liaison officer with my office in clandestine operations."

"You'd do that?" asked Reginald and Diane nodded. "That would remove a grave concern I have in whom do they work for."

"Reginald I'm glad the Foreign Minister finally put someone in who knows what it's like to be out in the field. If there are any other problems you have with us I'm sure we can work them out."

"Thanks and by the way how's Rowan? I haven't heard from him in ages. I still owe him for trying to hook me up with that Stasi spy in Berlin. I had a bloody hell of a time explaining that to my superiors."

"We're supposed to meet in Pamplona for the running of the bulls. I think Rowan is trying to recapture his youth."

"I remember when he had the room next to mine in Berlin and two spies make it sound like the bulls were running on Friedrichstraße."

"Reginald those were the days who'd thought we'd ended up behind desks," said the General as she poured herself a drink.

"Who thought we'd survived this long. To your health Diane," said Reginald as he toasted her over the monitor.

"And to yours," she replied as they sipped. "You know we ought to make this a weekly or bi-weekly thing to talk and share intel."

"I'm all for it. But right now I have to run, looks like I'm going to have to take your man's results to the Foreign Minister and then see if we can get into see the Prime Minister. C out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole led Sarah and Carina out the back. Sarah didn't want to go and was repenting leaving as Cole was telling her to stay up. The object was to get home grab some things from their arsenal then get back to help Chuck. But as they were running down the alley they heard a gunshot. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and started to turn to head back but Carina stopped her.

"We can't go back now. Listen Chuck knows what he's doing and if you go back you'll just get yourself hurt exactly what he didn't want to happen."

"I don't care I've got to go," said Sarah as she was about to push past Carina five men came out carrying bats and chains from hiding blocking their way.

"Lookie here what we got two fine birds and an I don't know what. Boys, we're going to have some fun here tonight," said one as they stared to circle them. Sarah flashed. She reached into her bag to get her gun but her bag got knock out of her hand by a man welding a chain. The second time he swung at her she side stepped delivering a quick punch to the kidney then grabbed the chain wrapping it around his neck leaping over him and yanked. There was a loud crack as she broke his neck. But as she was breaking the man's neck another man attacked her with a club. He struck across the shoulder but she shook it off by rolling forward with the blow. She came up with a reverse kick driving the heel of her shoe into the man's chest. He staggered back looking down at the heel embedded in his chest. He began frothing at the mouth as his lung deflated then dropped to the ground wheezing. Sarah took off her other shoe and threw it at a man who had Carina pinned down. The man turned around with a bewildered look trying to remove the shoe from the back of his neck then dropped over.

"Are you okay," asked Sarah trying to catch her breath as she helped Carina up. Sarah felt winded and sore the flash had taken more out of her than she realized.

"Yes," said Carina a little horse from being strangled but she seemed okay as she dusted herself off. Carina was rubbing her throat and swallowing when a man came flying by. He landed on the ground between them. They looked at each other and smiled then when he got up they both punched him together in the face taking him off his feet setting him back on the ground out cold. Cole finished the last guy by putting him in a head lock. There was a loud crack then the man went limp.

"I can't leave Chuck. I just can't," said Sarah. Carina didn't try to stop her but instead they hurried on the sooner they got home the sooner they could get back. Sarah recovered her bag, pulled out her Smith and Wesson then ran back through the pub. The owner and the waitress were huddled behind the counter in terror.

"I told you this would happen," said the waitress as they watched Sarah run through with her Smith and Wesson. "Yes I told you but did you listen, no you had to go and do it. You wanted to be all modern."

"Modern yes, dead no, I swear Maggie this is the last time I rent a large screen for a football match," said the owner. "What do you think about us becoming a HotSpot?"

"I think that's where we're standing right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck stepped out the front door and looked around at the motley crew that was standing looking at him. Fagin drew his pistol and fired but Chuck ducked and he missed. Chuck drew his pen from inside his jacket and flashed. He threw the pen like a ninja shuriken lodging in the barrel of Webley. Fagin fired and the pistol exploded in his hand taking half of it with it. He immediately dropped to the ground and rolled in agony as he held the mangled remains.

"I'll give the rest of you a onetime deal to get out of my way or you won't like the consequences," said Chuck. A few actually did turn and run. "You should make use of your friend's example."

"I am going to…" yelled one guy as he charged. Chuck flashed. As the man swung his bat Chuck stepped inside with a left outward block then grabbed hold of the bat. With his right he delivered a leopard paw strike to the man's throat. He staggered away holding his throat unable to breath releasing the bat to Chuck.

Two more man charged one with a bat and one with a chain. The man with the bat was about to swing but Chuck swung first hit him on the fingers.

"Aaugh," screamed the man as he dropped the bat then Chuck drove in a home run with his head. However, while he was taking out the one guy, the man with the chain caught Chuck across the back. He dropped the bat in pain then ducked as the man tried to catch him again. Chuck came up swinging he caught the guy with a right to the ribs followed by a left to the jaw then a right round house in the face that took him out.

Chuck saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye and jumped out of the way just in time as a blade cut through his jacket and shirt barely missing flesh. Two men stood in front of him both carrying butterfly knives. They began to twirl them around in front of him demonstrating their skill and expertise.

"Oh what the crap," said Chuck as he drew the Makarov Carina had given him earlier at the embassy that he had in his shoulder holster. He shot both in the foot.

"Aaugh," they screamed as they dropped the ground crying and screaming.

"Chuck!" yelled Sarah as she came out to find him with the smoking pistol in his hand and the two men rolling on the ground. Her showing up with her Smith and Wesson, Chuck pulling out his Makarov made the rest turn and run.

"Oh no Fagin you're not going anywhere," said Chuck as he raise his pistol to fire. Fagin got up holding his hand and ran.

"Chuck stop, no," yelled Sarah as she ran to him. "Chuck what are you doing?" she said as he put her hand on his arm lowing it. She took the Makarov then put it back in his holster. "Chuck this isn't you, let me in please, I love you."

"Are you okay," said Chuck as he took out a handkerchief and wiped her face. There was blood on it but it wasn't hers. He kissed her on the forehead and held her close. She felt him shaking.

"Chuck don't lock me out tell me about Paris. Whatever happened to you there please tell me that it wasn't my fault. Talk to me! Chuck I know you know things about me that I'd probably would like for you not too… like Omaha. I don't bring them up because they make me remember bad things I've done and truthfully they make me sick but I live with them. I live with them because I know you know and can still love me. Let me do the same for you."

"It's not the same, not at all. Can we just forget Paris ever happened and put it behind us," said Chuck but as he was imploring he could tell she wasn't listening.

"Let me look at you," she said as she examined the slash. "You're lucky that it didn't go any deeper or it would've touched the skin." Then she saw the chain print on his back so she ran her hands up under his jacket and he cringed in pain. "I'll give you a rub down when we get home."

"I know you're angry with me and I'm sorry but it'll have to wait until we get to Scotland. If they knew Cole and Carina hung around here then they know about his house too." Just then they looked up to see Cole's headlight and both jumping out carrying MP5s.

"Chuck mate you didn't leave me any fun," said Cole and Carina as they looked around but Chuck wasn't listening to them he was looking at Sarah's hurt face. Not physical pain but the pain knowing that he had violated their pact, their agreement. He saw it in her eyes and he had made a promise never to hurt her.

"Okay you want to know what happened in Paris I'll tell you but nothing will be the same afterwards, nothing," said Chuck as tears started flowing.

"Chuck, Sarah maybe we should get out before the police get here," said Carina. "Come on guys this can wait for another day."

"No I want to hear it now," said Sarah and she was adamant.

"Let's all get in the Range Rover this will make a good story for the trip to Scotland," said Cole as they heard sirens approaching.

"Okay but no more waiting."

"I'm too tired to fight anymore," said Chuck looking out the window into the night. "His soul swooned slowly as he heard the snow falling … upon all the living and the dead."

"What was that," said Cole looking at Chuck in the mirror as they drove away. Chuck turned to Sarah and took her hand.

"Nothing Cole. Okay where to start let me think."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

They took off driving past police cars with sirens blaring and blue lights flashing. Cole got them out of London then they started their journey north to Ballater on the M6. Chuck took a deep breath then began talking. He spoke quietly, his voice quivered but he didn't stop or pause because he was afraid if he did he'd lose his courage and not be able to start again. They had to listen carefully as low as he spoke but he told the story of Paris and the end of Manoosh Depak. The longer he spoke the farther north they traveled and he didn't know what it was but suddenly he felt very, very cold.

"So you see I was inside his head, well not physically because you can't actually climb in someone's head unless you're talking about surgery but that wasn't it… Oh I'm rambling look I erased him. I cancelled him I treated him like I would a computer brought in for repair. I quarantined all his memory files then I deleted them. Don't you see I had to," said Chuck as he put his hand out for Sarah but she pulled away.

"Chuck mate I hate to tell you this but that's pretty cold," said Cole glancing up at him in the mirror. "Wouldn't it have been better just to put a bullet in his head?"

"I don't know I've relived that moment over and over. I've second guessed; triple guessed, quadruple guessed myself since. The truth is in the beginning he and I weren't much different. Just at a fork in the road he went right, I went left. Maybe if I had insisted he be assigned to me I could've watched over him but I wasn't an agent then not that I'm not much of one now."

"Will you stop beating yourself up over one perp you put down, it's not important how but that you did. The man was a threat to society and your family you did what had to be done. Tell him Sarah go ahead you were going to put a bullet in his head." But Sarah remained silent but shortly later.

"Pull over, pull over now," yelled Sarah. "I go to get out." Cole put on the blinkers and got over to the emergency lane. She jumped out and went to the railing where she threw up. Chuck got out and went to her taking off his tattered jacket he tried to put it on her but she motion him to stay back.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to give Sarah a piece of my mind," said Carina as she started to get out but Cole locked the doors.

"Let them work it out first. This is between them and they need to see this through before we get involved. I promise if it isn't resolved by Ballater then we can work on them but together."

"This whole thing is stupid. If you did to me what she just did to him I'd shoot you on the spot… well I might regret it later and maybe I'd just shoot you in a non-vital spot."

"Chuck I'm sorry I threw up," said Sarah as she righted herself letting him help her back to the Range Rover.

"Is everyone okay back there," asked Cole as they got back in. They both nodded. Cole signaled then they pulled back out on the road and continued on their way.

"I'm sorry the bangers and mash just didn't set well. Chuck I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It's just you caught me off guard. Chuck I'm sorry I just need time to process this. I know why you did what you did but as you knew I'm having trouble with the how."

"I know I did to Manoosh what Quinn did to you. I'm sorry that it bothers you but I'm not sorry I did it. I know what I did was the right thing but I'm sorry if it hurt you. I can't help but feel I broke my promise to you."

"Chuck you erased Depak's memory while I still had mine to recover. It has taken time and patience on your part, a lot of patience but now I remember almost everything. But you cancelled Depak."

"What are you saying? I'm worse than Quinn," said Chuck as he turned back and sunk into his seat. He felt cold before not he felt frozen.

"No of course not Quinn tortured me for months yours was fast and painless, right?" asked Sarah. Chuck nodded looking down at his feet then he looked out the window watching his breath fog up the glass.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," muttered Carina fuming in the front seat. "A person saves your life and you put the poor sap through hell, hell no."

"Dear remember our promise and have faith," said Cole as he reached over and put his hand on her knee. "Chuck behind you is a bag with some clothes in it you'll find a woolly-pully I got when I was a NATO officer. It'll look better than that sliced jacket and cover your exposed stomach."

"What? I'm sorry," said Chuck who was staring off out the window trying to piece his life back together.

"I'll get it," said Sarah. She dug it out of the bag and as she handed to him he touched her. His hands felt like ice she wanted to do something but she felt frozen too not physically she just didn't know what to do and in the fear of doing or saying something wrong she opted for doing and saying nothing.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence except for a spot to eat and shop. They needed to buy a couple changes of clothes.

"I should call what happened in," said Cole as he signaled to pull over to the side of the road and moved over to a rest area.

"Cole you can't," said Chuck. "I think somehow Carina your missing two Stingers have something to do with the impostor in the morgue at MI6. Cole you need to be careful who you talk to. It doesn't make sense that they had your pictures unless your organizations have been compromised."

"Chuck's right how else would they get your photos. We need to look into Terence Bynes his life and his schedule. We need to know what he was supposed to be doing that was worth not just eliminating him but to send in a double to replace him."

"I saw his schedule and there wasn't anything strange other than the OBE. When we get to Ballater I'll grab Sir Robert and we can all have a sit down."

Chuck went back to looking out the window and so did Sarah. He wanted to reach over and take her hand but if she pulled away he didn't know if he could take that so he did nothing. It was a long drive north.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an emergency room near the Boar's Inn, Fagin got his hand bandaged by an on call physician. When asked what had happened he made up a story saying his son was playing with fireworks and when he took one away from him it exploded in his hand. But the doctor wasn't buying it. He'd done a tour in Afghanistan as a reservist and had treated enough IED and small arms wounds to know what he was looking at.

"Okay, I've done as much as I can do here. I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything about the thumb and index finger. The next time you want to wave the finger you're either going to have to do it American style or use the other hand."

"Funny doc, very funny do you have any more one liners or you do you have a tin to collect change," said Fagin looking at his bandaged mangled hand. "Bloody Americans."

"What was that," said the Doc as he wrote and handed him a prescription. "Don't overdo these only take one when the pain is too great to handle."

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud," said Fagin as he smiled seeing what the doctor had prescribed him. "My nephew he's American the bloody little booger I should've let him blow himself up."

"That's kind of going to extremes with the tough love, isn't it? I thought you said it was your son who playing with the fireworks?"

"That's right he was but he was with his cousin too. You put the two of 'em together and you never know what they'll come up with."

"Right well you're going to have to explain that to the man outside. Wait right here I'll go get him," said the Doctor as he left.

"Crap that's all I need to have to talk to a copper," said Fagin but he looked at the prescription and smiled holding up his hand. "Almost worth it."

"Fagin Monetique come with me," said a man dressed in black with an earpiece. He had the air of someone who meant business but definitely nothing to do with the police.

"Sure Captain but can we stop at a chemist on the way I need to get a prescription filled. My hand is smarting something terrible," said Fagin as he showed the man his hand but he didn't flinch.

"Thank you Doctor for calling, if the police stop by just tell them that the subject was taken in by MI6 and their Chief Superintendent will be informed. You understand national security it's in your best interest you forgot this man ever came in." The agent took the clipboard with Fagin's record then left with him under tow.

"Where are you taking me," protested Fagin as he man shove him out into the parking lot and over to a black Rover. The agent opened the door.

"Get in," said the man but Fagin hesitated. "If you don't get in I'll shove you in the boot." He showed Fagin his sidearm tucked under his jacket.

"Mister Monetique get in please," said a voice from the inside.

"I'm glad someone around here has got good manners," said Fagin as he got in. Inside he sat next to a well dress middle-aged man sitting in the back of the car waiting for him.

"Can I offer you a drink," said the man. "What would you like? Scotch, Bourbon, Vodka or Gin what's your choice?"

"Yes, said Fagin smiling.

"Okay let's make it Scotch. You look like a Scotch drinker," said the man as he poured him a drink he continued. "People call me mister X you've met my go between but I wanted to talk to you in person this time. Here you go," passing Fagin his drink. "I want to hear from you what happened."

"Not much to say Sir. There were four instead of two and that pistol your man gave me malfunctioned and saying malfunctioned is putting it lightly," said Fagin as he held his hand up then he yawned with his mouth opened. "Sorry guess the Doctor gave me a little too much pain killer."

"Here give me your glass before you spill it. We'll run you home and put you to bed," said Mister X as he signaled his man to pull out. They drove to a heliport at Bridges Court where an AW159 Wildcat was waiting with rotators turning. Mister X climbed on board as two of his men loaded Fagin. Then they took off heading east to the North Sea.

"Where am I? What's going on? Am I home yet that Doctor gave me something," muttered Fagin with a groggy voice half asleep as he tossed and turned strapped in his seat then fell back asleep. The pilot radioed back they were over the spot where the currents flowed towards the continent.

"Fagin, you're home. You can get out now," said Mister X as one of his men undid Fagin's seat restraints then he slapped him a little to wake him up.

"Hey mate you're home. You can get out," said the man as he opened the door. A cold wind wiped in giving everyone the chills. They watched Fagin get up and walk straight out then the man closed the door. "I hope he speaks Danish."

"Something definitely will be rotten," said Mister X as the all laughed. "Okay we need to head up North as fast as we can. I need to get to Balmoral Castle then we need to arrange a hunting accident for Cole and our American meddler."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove through the night and arrived mid-morning the next day at the Burns Inn, Ballater. They pulled into the parking lot and went inside to check in. Already some of the other future members of the OBE were there waiting in the lobby to greet and get organized. When Cole walked in Marty and Bobby were there to greet him.

"Cole, I'm glad you got here early," said Marty as he came up to him. "I was telling Bobby we should've offered you a ride up in the helicopter."

"But I pointed out to him that we couldn't because there wasn't enough room. Not with all the people you were bringing."

"That's okay as it worked out we drove. This is Charles and Sarah. The lovely woman coming in now," said Cole as he waved to Carina coming in the door. "Is my fiancée, Carina."

"Oh I heard what she did to Terence," said Bobby as he giggled. Chuck thought he sounded like Sam but taller.

"Yes I'm afraid we're the reason we drove. We wanted to grab some clothes while we're here that are more suited to the weather. We arrived but our luggage is still in transit."

"I think we've all had that experience. It cost me a new wardrobe," said Marty as he waved to a woman across the room who immediately came over. "This is Matilda my wife. This is Cole and Charles then behind them is Sarah and Carina."

"Please everyone calls me Chuck. This is a nice place from what I've seen and being in Scotland what else are they going to call a place if not Burns."

"Yes indeed well Mattie dear they arrived but their luggage didn't. You know places around here to buy stuff they'll need. Why don't you take the women and I'll take the men? We can get you all settled here while you gals go shop."

"Sure but you know what this will cost you," Mattie said as he held out her hand. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a credit card reluctantly.

"Just remember ladies as you're spending our poor stipends we are just humble public servants to Queen and country.

"Don't mind him he always says that when he thinks I might go shopping. See you later love," said Mattie as she kissed Marty. "Come on girls."

"Let's meet back here at one-ish for lunch in the tearoom," said Marty. "By then the rest should be here and we can find out what we're doing."

Chuck wanted to kiss Sarah goodbye but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to. He moved towards her but she didn't move towards him. He couldn't pick up on her signal so he froze and the whole thing became awkward. He wanted to kick himself he should've kept his big mouth shut but the cat that got out of the bag was now an elephant in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Cole went up to the desk checked in. Marty and Bobby helping them take their things up commenting on how light Carina packed for a woman. The truth is all they had with them were two go bags they had ready in the garage. Then afterwards they went down and crossed the road to a pub.

"We've got time to kill," said Marty. "Knowing my wife they'll be at least a half hour late so we have time for a pint."

"Really it's a little early for me I'll just have an American coffee," said Chuck. "But don't let me stop you guys go right ahead."

"I really need to talk to Sir Robert," said Cole but Chuck nudged him under the table and gave him a look shaking his head no.

"Sir Robert isn't here right now but we're expecting him this afternoon. Why is something wrong maybe we can help?"

"No, it's really nothing I just wanted to thank him. I felt bad that I didn't get a chance to thank him for the tour he gave me of MI6. I know they don't let a lot of people in and I wanted to let him know I appreciated it."

"So you want a coffee," said Bobby. "Cole will you have a pint with us? Come on mate you're one of us now.

"Yeah Cole you're one of them. Here Bobby," said Chuck as he handed him a fifty pounds. "Give that to the barkeep and tell him I want to open an account. I'll pay it off at the end of the evening that way Marty we can bring the girls over this evening and the rest of Cole's new mates. I'll write it off as business expense and the agency will pick up the tab. It's the least I can do since you guys are letting me tag along."

"Thanks," said Bobby. "Marty can you come with me and help me. I know the owner and you can bring back the drinks."

Cole started to talk but Chuck held up his hand signaling him to wait until they were out of hearing range.

"Okay Cole we can talk now. I know these people are being nice to you but listen to your spy senses. The fewer people that know what happened to us and what's going on the better. We don't know who to trust and if you were a spy on the opposite site what would you do?"

"I guess try to get close to my target get his intel then assess his threat level after that take the appropriate action."

"Including the use of lethal force which is what happened last night at the pub so the assessing the threat level has been done and whoever is behind whatever is going on thinks we're a threat."

"Then we need the switch the table and see if we can get our own intel. What your saying is true but we don't know if Marty and Bobby are a part of the plot."

"We don't know they're not but you're right we can't go around accusing. However, we might be able to get some intel that they don't know they know."

"Sounds like a plan. Heads up they're on their way back," said Cole as Marty walked back holding a try with Bobby behind him.

"I almost forgot we're not going to be able to spend the night in the pub. Tonight we're hunting," said Bobby. Chuck hung his head. "So you need to tell your ladies not to wait up of you."

"Then go ask the owner if I can run the tab and pay him tomorrow. That way the ladies can come here and have fun while we're out freezing in the cold. Just joking but I can leave him a credit card if he wants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina and Mattie seemed to find everything they liked but not Sarah. She had only found a few things she liked and half of what she liked she bought for Sam. Mattie noticed Sarah picking out children's wear so after Sarah picked up the third little dress she had to ask.

"Do you have a daughter? Sorry if I'm intruding but I had to ask I couldn't help notice you seem more at home in the children's wear than in the adult's."

"What? I hadn't noticed but yes I have a daughter. She's staying with my mother for a holiday while we're visiting Cole and Carina. I do miss her. Do you and Marty have children?"

"No we've talked about it but we're taking it as it comes and seeing how things evolve. Well Carina there is one place we absolutely have to go next."

"To eat? It's almost time aren't we supposed to catch up with the guys? Although I don't think I can handle haggis even though Cole keeps telling me to keep an open mind."

"No silly we need to go look at hats. There's a good milliner around the corner. You do want to look your best?"

"A good what and my best, for what?" said Carina as her stomach started to growl like what she felt like doing to Mattie. "Do I look like a hat girl?"

"Depends," said Sarah thinking about how many times they had to wear combat gear with helmets and face shields.

"For the ceremony silly of course or don't you know? All the women are supposed to wear a hat. It was in the official invitation from her majesty or better the Lord Chamberlain. Sir Robert is bringing word if the Queen or the Duke of Edinburgh will be doing the investiture. Either way you're going to need a hat and Carina you should make sure Cole gets to the tailor. I'll show you which one, all the boys are all having suits made for the ceremony. We can't have Cole being the odd boy out, now can we?"

"No I guess we can't have that. Tell you what Mattie you go to the hat maker while Sarah and I pay here. You pick out a few models we can try on when we get there that way we'll save time."

"Sure I can do that I know exactly what would look good on both of you. Hurry up and don't keep me waiting. This will be so grand," said Mattie happy and perky as she disappeared out the door.

"Lend me you Smith and Wesson I'm going to put her out of my misery. My God can she go on about nothing. I will never complain about your husband again. What gives anyway? Why didn't you pick up some other things I saw a lot of things that would look good on you and you walked right past them."

"I don't know since I had Sam I've been buying things mainly for her. The truth is Chuck's been buying me most of my clothes. I kept looking at things asking myself would Chuck like this. Do I sound crazy?"

"No you sound in love but Jesus Sarah, Chuck put out his hand to you and you basically spit in it. He warned you that if he told you what happened nothing would be the same yet you had to dig. I realize it's a spy's second nature but don't ruin what you have."

"I just need time."

"You always need time but time may not be something you have."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

They ate lunch in the Inn with Cole and his new friends along with Carina and Sir Robert. Everyone ate haggis, neeps and tatties going full immersion in Scottish cuisine except for Chuck and Sarah. Chuck stayed with Scottish soup with mutton and Sarah tried the baked Salmon. It was the waiter's first day and he was having trouble filleting Sarah's fish so she asked if he didn't mind. She deboned it out in the bat of an eye.

"Maybe you can show me how to do that," said Mattie. "I'm not very good with domestic chores. I usually have the help do mine."

"Sarah took a culinary course back home," said Chuck. "We prefer to do things on our own and not have to rely on others. Isn't that right love?"

"Yes Sweetie your soup looks good. How is it?" said Sarah. Chuck couldn't tell if everything was back to normal or if she was putting up an act. They had lived a cover that was true for so long that what was real and what wasn't was a blur now.

"It's really good I didn't know if I'd like mutton but this soup is absolutely delicious. Do you want to try some?" said Chuck as he handed her his spoon.

"If you don't mind," said Sarah as she tried it. "You're right it is good and warm. I think you made the smart choice. Here try some of my Salmon. It's good but I think your soup is better."

Sarah took a fork full of Salmon and was passing it to Chuck but as he was about to take it from her he touched her hand. It felt soft and warm he had a strong desire for a caress so instead of taking the fork he opened his mouth and let her feed him.

"What? No little train, entering the station or airplane, coming in for a landing," said Carina as everyone started to laugh. Everyone but Chuck he turned blue and began to gag. Cole realized what was happening and ran to him slapping him on the back then had him drink water.

"Chuck what's the matter," asked Sarah. "Are you alright? Is there a…." But before she could ask for a doctor Chuck grabbed hold of her arm.

"I believe you people here call it the Salmon's revenge," said Chuck when he finally was able to talk. "You missed a fishbone Love."

"Yes that was what Queen Victoria used to call it. She and Prince Albert used to live down the road from here at Balmoral castle. It's the Royals' summer retreat estate. For all you newbies this evening there will be a special hunt. Meet with Bobby out front at six he's our armorer and quartermaster then you'll go off in pairs. You might want to bring something warm to drink if you know what I mean."

"Great," whispered Chuck to Sarah. "That's all we need alcohol and firearms. Listen I was thinking why don't you sleep with Carina and I'll sleep with Cole."

"If that's what you want," said Sarah as she put her napkin to her mouth. "Maybe it's for the best."

"What? For tonight I don't want you to be by yourself. I don't trust anyone here and especially Sir Robert. We need to be smart and on our toes. Why what did you think I meant?"

"Guys I need you both to come up to the room," said Carina as she got the feeling she had just interrupted something but whatever it was it had to wait. Chuck was still looking at Sarah for an answer and she didn't want to give one. "Like today can you move?"

"Where'd Cole disappear to," asked Chuck noticing he was missing. "He didn't go to talk with Sir Robert did he?"

"Yes, they went off somewhere to chat. Cole wanted to brief him about what happened to us in London and see if he can get an update."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole and Sir Robert walked back through the Inn to one of its backrooms. The walls were all paneled with dark wood with hanging pastoral prints alongside dated arms and Highland artifacts. There was a massive fireplace that seemed to cover one whole wall with a deer head mounted over the mantel. Cole started to speak but Sir Robert held up his hand then went to the door and closed it.

"Okay I suppose you've got an excuse for what happened in London," said Sir Robert. Cole couldn't tell if he look angry or annoyed whatever it was he wasn't expecting it.

"Excuse for what? Being attacked or barely getting away alive? Or maybe both?

"Don't get mouthy Agent Cole. The police report came into my desk saying you and your American friend were involved in an incident with a group of football hooligans and that your trigger happy American pulled a gun."

"That's impossible Chuck doesn't even like guns if anything it would be…" then Cole froze he remembered Sarah carrying her Smith and Wesson. "It's nothing but the group that attacked us had our photos from inside MI6. The leader was man by the name of Fagin and there were more. I can get their full names from Chuck."

"So he had a run in with them before are you sure this wasn't some sort of revenge hit for something he might have done or they thought he had done to them?"

"No, no Chuck is… well gifted when it comes to intel. He's got like a photographic memory and when he sees something a document or photo he remembers it that's part of what he does for the CIA. He's like a depositor of knowledge."

"So he can see someone and remember if he's see them or their photo before?" asked Sir Robert and Cole nodded. "Remarkable I'm surprised the CIA lets him walk around but I guess that's why his wife is his handler. I've done a little research on Agent Walker. Well I don't care I want their weapons confiscate. We can't have foreign agents even if they are our allies walking around carrying weapons discharging them at our civilians."

"Sir might I note there is a reciprocatory agreement with the Americans. They allow us to carry in the US if they can carry here."

"I've made my decision. Carry it out."

"Sir with all due respect this is not yours to make. C needs to be brought onboard with this and made aware. You don't understand who Chuck is. He has almost the same authority as the Director herself. You do this and the White house and State Department will be calling for explanations. The minimum all our agents will have their weapons permits pulled."

"I've consulted the Chief already Agent Cole. Need I remind you that you work for MI6 not the CIA and I expect you to follow orders. I want their side arms put in our arsenal under lock and key now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina led Sarah and Chuck up to their room then motioned for then to be silent then she took out her phone and went around the room. She looked like she was trying to find a signal but it wasn't a signal she was looking for soon she was getting feedback. There was a bug under the nightstand then she continued around the room and found five more EM-50s. Carina motioned them into the bathroom where she ran water.

"This is one of our own bugs," said Chuck as he examined it through a sound proof box. "How and where did you find it?"

"I found it in the hat that Mattie picked out for me. Cole called saying he wanted to meet me in our room so I was putting the hat on and I got feedback." Chuck gave Carina a funny look. "What's the look for? Bartowski what are you thinking? No Cole and I weren't trying a Joe Cocker there's a mission."

"You said it I didn't which means if you thought it than… well I guess we all know what that means don't we?"

"It means I'm going to kick your butt," said Carina only pretending to be mad. "Sarah, how do you put up with this guy?"

"I wonder if there's one in mine," said Sarah as she ran over to their room and opened the hat box then passing her phone over it she received feedback. She took it out and felt under the ribbon in the back. There in the fabric was an EM-50. She held it up as Carina and Chuck made a sweep of their room and found five more. They had just finished rounding them up when Cole came in.

"Good you're all here I'm sorry but I need your side arms," said Cole and Chuck responded by handing him the bug.

"Seems you friend Marty and Mattie might be working for the other side. I don't feel comfortable with Sarah giving up her weapon Cole. If Sir Robert wants it tell him he can come and get it himself through me."

"I'm sorry but I've got my orders Carina that goes for you too. I'll work this out with the Chief I promise but for now we need to play along."

"Chuck, Cole's right we need to stay focused on the mission that's what it is right now. You still have the two MP5s in the Rover, right?"

"Yes and I'll leave you the key when we go hunting tonight. Chuck, you'll still be armed just with a double barrel twenty gauge."

"You know how I feel about guns. Here this is my dart pistol," said Chuck as he went over to his torn jacket took his dart pistol from the pocket and handed it to him. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm sorry I'll get this sorted out," said Cole as he took the weapon.

"Cole I trust you but none of the rest," said Chuck as he handed it to him. Cole turned around then left. "Carina I hope you've got at least two Kevlar vests in the Rover. Cole and I are going to need one each for our hunt tonight. Something tells me we're the prey." Chuck watched Carina leave.

"Sweetie be careful tonight," said Sarah as she looked into her empty bag.

"You too," said Chuck as he put his Makarov in her purse and closed it handing I back to her. He put her hand on his and he looked her in the eye, "I love you I always will."

"I love you too Chuck," said Sarah but there was something in her look and voice something he didn't like.

"But," said Chuck, "there's a 'but' in there now."

"Chuck I love you I do but you… well there's Manoosh and the way you've acted since. There's the congresswoman, the interrogation and you shot those men when you had your dart gun. When did you start choosing lethal force?"

"The truth I couldn't pull the dart gun out as fast as I could draw the Makarov from the holster but you're right. I feel I've lost my way. Stay with Carina you two keep an eye out and watch each other's back. Move the Rover close to the pub across the street and make sure you and Carina can get at it. I've got a running tab in the pub for tonight so you and the girls can have time to get to know each other. Also I don't think Mattie will try anything while you guys are in a crowded public place. You need to get ready I'm going to see if Carina is back with the vest."

"Chuck I'm sorry," Sarah said as he started out the door. He stopped in his tracks.

"I am too but we're professionals we'll see this through," he said with his back to her so she wouldn't see his eyes were welling up. Outside he held back the tears and met Carina coming up the steps. "Good can we step in your room?"

"Sure are you okay," asked Carina noticing his eyes were red but he nodded that he was fine then followed her in.

"I need to see those bugs you found," said Chuck as he took one of the vests from her. She handed them to him puzzled. He held up a finger for her to be quite as he took one out then closed the box.

"General Beckman this is Chuck," he said into the bug. "I'm calling you but I don't have time the rest of the team is out. Our weapons have been confiscated like we suspected they would. I've compiled a list of suspected Hydra impostors within SIS. No I haven't shared the names with the rest of the team there's no reason to put them in harm's way. I'll transmit it to you tomorrow. … Roger that Agent Carmichael out." Chuck dropped the bug on the floor then stepped on it.

"Chuck you realize you just painted a bullseye on your back?" said Carina. "But of course you did what are trying to do? Jesus Chuck. Here take this," said Carina as she handed Chuck a short single edge knife. He flashed.

"This is a sgian-dubh," said Chuck as he examined it. "Where did you get it?"

"Only you'd know what it's called. As to where it comes from let's just say there's empty frame hanging on the wall in the Inn's lobby. Chuck does Sarah know what you're planning?"

"No and I want it to stay that way I need to know you two are safe. Cole can cover me in the woods and with any luck we'll unmask some Hydra spies. We might even get closer to knowing what's going on." Chuck slipped the knife in his right sock then pulled the pant leg down and grabbed the vest as Cole came in. "Oh you've got one of these too, wear it under your jacket."

"Chuck I'm sorry about the weapons. I promise I'll go over Sir Robert and take this up with the Chief directly. Sir Robert was out of line. I'll tell him about the bugs and he'll realize we need our weapons.

"No don't say a word to him not until tomorrow. Cole let's just keep a lid on everything until tomorrow. Tonight we go haggis hunting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a country cottage outside of Ballater located on a small isolated farm not far from Balmoral castle a group of commandos took up position. A black BMW drove down a gravel road that led to the house. Sentries along the way waved the vehicle through as a predictable cold rain began blowing in. The SUV stopped outside the farm house and a man in a black overcoat got out. He walked across the parking lot past two commandos standing guard at the door. One opened the door for him and he entered without a word or even a syllable being spoken.

"Evening Sir Robert," said the man sitting by a roaring fire. "I supposed there's some urgency in our meeting or you wouldn't be here risking blowing your cover."

"Your people screwed up in London and now he's here with Cole who was also supposed to be handled by your people."

"What's the matter Robert? Now you've got to get your hands dirty. I don't know if you've noticed but in the rest of the world rain falls vertically but here no. It falls horizontally driven by freezing cold winds. But at least if it's raining it's not snowing. You were saying Sir Robert?"

"Listen to this," said Clark as he played back the recording of Chuck's fictitious phone call with General Beckman. "If he raises a flag tomorrow then our plan is a bust and I might go down but I won't go down alone."

"Are you threatening me? I hope not for your sake accidents happen all the time Sir Robert. Like a convenient hunting accident. Did you take their weapons like I told you?"

"Of course I did, who do you think I'm some sort of fool and I've made sure the weapons they're going to get for the hunt have the firing pins filed down. We were originally going to take Cole out. But I want to wait and take out his American friend first before he can file that report."

"Sounds to me like you've got everything under control, why are you bothering me with details? Unless you're having second thoughts you have to realize you've come too far to back out now."

"I know it's just… well there could be serious ramifications taking out this American and Cole is threatening to go to C. I can't afford of Sir Reginald to look too closely into this. He knows about the European conference at Balmoral."

"Why a group of people who could meet anywhere decided to pick some place so bloody cold and isolated well I guess I answered my own question because it's isolated. You have two options as I see it. You can kill Cole or kill your Chief or you have a third option have Cole blamed for this American's death."

"Yes, yes he's disgraced put out then in a drunken rage kills his girlfriend and commits suicide. Everything sewed up nice and neat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked back to his room to find Sarah almost dressed. She was putting on her earrings and turned her back to him so he could zip her up. He liked the dress she'd bought for herself it had a sort of tartan pattern based on blue which highlighted her hair and eyes. She handed him her necklace and he did the clasp in the back. She then picked up his mother's charm bracelet and put it on.

"That really doesn't go with the rest," said Chuck as he looked at her. "But I appreciate the fact that you want to wear it."

"I like wearing it because you gave it to me and it reminds me of you. What do you think of my dress? Is it too Scottish?" said Sarah as she turned around for him.

"No I think it's perfect Sarah-ishness. I need to get ready," said Chuck as he went into the bathroom to disrobe and take a quick shower. Sarah looked in and noticed the large bruise across his back as he got into the shower but he wasn't complaining. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say so she opted for silence. She was sitting on the bed when he came out and started to finish dressing.

"I bought you a pair of boots you need to try on. You can't very well wear Kicks in the woods I even think it's started raining. I also got you a down jacket it's water proof and reversible."

"Thanks you're right I don't want to ruin my shoes. The jacket will be nice considering how nippy it gets here and it will cover the Kevlar vest."

"What's that in your sock?" said Sarah as she saw the bone hilt of the knife Carina had given him sticking out.

"Carina gave it to me you know what it is," said Chuck as he showed it to her. "Look at it and concentrate. It will come to you." She flashed.

"It's a sgian-dubh, she lifted it from the lobby didn't she," said Sarah. "Carina can't help but get herself in trouble, can she? Do I need to be jealous? You seem to have an easier time being with her than with me."

"Love I get along with Carina because she's your friend and I just put up with her special needs to put it lightly because she's your friend. I like Carina as a friend I trust her but I trust her like I trust Cole. I think they make a wonderful couple together and they'll have beautiful children but if I tell Carina that she'll take this knife and skin me."

"That's without a doubt. Carina a mother I can't see it but people probably said the same thing about me. Chuck do you trust me still?"

"I always trusted you… Well that isn't true there was that time with Doctor Zarnov but that was when we first met and I didn't know how much I loved you yet. So if the question is do I trust you now and forever, yes I trust you and I love you that hasn't changed. Can you tell me the same?"

"So explain to me again how this hunting expedition is supposed to work," said Sarah both of them realized she had avoided answering the question.

"Right Sir Robert is supposed to have us picked up at six then we're to be taken out to the hunting site. There Bobby is supposed to issue us ammunition and firearms. We're supposed to hunt in pairs so Cole and I are going to be partners. I expect someone or more will try and kill us."

"I don't like this I should be going with you or at least you should take the pistol with you. You're going to be outgunned and outnumbered."

"No you need it to protect yourselves. Before we get to the site no one will have a weapon and after we get there everyone will have the same gun so nothing to worry about."

"That is if they give you a gun that works. If they plan on terminating you with extreme prejudice you think they'll want you shooting back?"

Chuck had to admit Sarah had a point but it wouldn't change his plans. But the one question he wanted her to answer she hadn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Cole met up with the others in the hotel lobby then they loaded up out front to drive off to the hunting site. Sarah stood in the doorway of the Inn and watched Chuck as he boarded he looked up at her and waved. She waved back then they were gone she would hate herself afterwards for not going and giving him a kiss. The evening had turned gray as clouds rolled into the Cairngorms and the Rovers drove along the Royal Deeside before ascending. They drove for as long as they could then everyone got out as Sir Robert held muster.

"Okay, everyone fan out stay with your partner. We'll meet back up here in three hours and make sure you wear hunting vests. We don't want you shot each other," said Sir Robert to a round of laughter and cheers. "Bobby, distribute vests, ammunition and weapons. Remember the object is to have fun not shoot up the countryside. Her majesty won't take kindly to that."

They all stood behind the munitions wagon as they called it and Bobby handed everyone a weapon. Cole got the over and under while Bobby handed Chuck a double barrel like he'd been promised. Chuck started to load it but Bobby stopped him.

"We load when we get on the trail not before we don't want any accidental discharges," said Bobby justifying why he stopped him. Chuck had another idea why but he'd have to wait the test it. After everyone was suited up and started to break off Marty came over.

"Cole, Sir Robert wants you to go with Bobby and I'm supposed to go with Chuck," said Marty. Cole began to protest but Chuck told him it was okay. "If you want to argue you can go see Sir Robert he's over by the Rover."

"Come on Marty," said Chuck, "I can see how this is going to go so we might as well make the best of it. How many times have you been hunting?"

"Oh lots of times my father has a place in Kenya where I used to spend my summers big game hunting. You haven't been hunting until you've go up against a big cat. Have 'bout you? Have you ever gone hunting?"

"The animals I've hunted, walked on two legs and shot back," said Chuck as they both loaded their weapons. "How far do we have to go before we can get this over with?"

"How far until what? I don't understand what you're talking about? Animals don't come out on cue," said Marty trying to play dumb but Chuck knew what was going on. "I think I see movement in the bushes." Marty raise his weapon and fired.

"Idiot you couldn't have seen what you were shooting you could've shot someone," said Chuck. "The first rule of hunting is you never shoot at anything unless you're sure what you're shooting at."

"Go and check you'll see I hit a deer, just go ahead and see," said Marty. Chuck had a bad feeling he braced himself then went into the brush and found blood but no dead animal. Maybe he was wrong he thought.

"There's blood but no…" Chuck didn't get out deer when he heard the deafening sound of Marty's shotgun and felt the impact of the buck shot on his Kevlar vest. The blast knocked him off his feet and catapulted him into the brush. He tried to return fire but as he thought the gun wouldn't shoot. Marty started walking through beating down bushes trying to find him but Chuck stayed low then followed the trail of the wounded deer. The deer knew what to do, it stayed downwind for Marty and headed for the high country where it would be difficult to track. The rain was coming down harder now which would wash out his tracks. The first thing Chuck did was to take off the florescent hunting vest.

"Okay you should be safe here for a little while," said Chuck as sat down on a fallen log. "Let's have a look," said Chuck was far enough away to break open the shotgun. He removed the shells putting them in his pocket then found what the problem was the firing pins had been filed down.

"Augh," he said as he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder. "Crap just my luck," he said one of the nine pellets had ricocheted upward and through the vest somehow into his shoulder. He held up his hand to find it was covered with his blood. He had been bleeding but hadn't noticed it. Just then he caught sight of Marty's flashlight he was still looking for him. Chuck took out his phone to call for help but found that it had taken part of the impact and was busted.

"Think quick Chuck," he said to himself as his shoulder began to ache and become stiff. He wiped his blood on the vest wrapped his busted phone inside then left it where Marty could find it. Then he pulled his knife from the sheath and went to hide in the underbrush for Marty to pass.

"I lost him," said Marty to someone on his phone. "I don't know where he went. Wait I see something. Yes I found his vest it's covered with blood. I must've gotten him good and here I've got his phone looks like it was busted when I shot him. Crap this is what saved him. Okay where ever he is he's wounded and losing a lot of blood." Marty had mistaken the deer's blood for Chuck's so put together it looked like there was a lot more. "How much longer am I supposed to look for him? … Well if I had help it would go faster. … In Africa there isn't all this rain and if it continues I'm going to lose his trail. … Okay I'll keep looking until we have to meet back at base camp. … I'll call you if I find him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole walked back down to the Rover but Sir Robert was nowhere to be found. He asked the other guys that were standing around where he was but they told him that he received an urgent call and had to leave. Cole had no choice but to trudge back up to where Bobby was waiting.

"Did you find him?" said Bobby but both of them knew he hadn't. "Chuck and Marty headed off in that direction," pointed Bobby. "We can head in the same direction then catch up with them and the four of us can hunt together."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Cole as they started walking off together but Cole couldn't see any tracks. Bobby must've guessed what he was thinking.

"We're going to head them off I know a short cut. Don't take this the wrong way but I expected more out of your friend. I mean we've all heard stories about Agent Carmichael but seems to me they're all myths. He really hasn't impressed me much."

"Don't underrate him, I've seen him do some amazing things most of which are classified so I can't talk about them. When I first met him I thought the same thing but that was the beginning of his career. I guess you're bound to learn something after you take down Fulcrum, the Ring, and Volkoff Industries."

"He did all that?" said Bobby a little amazed and wondered if this Chuck really had done all that it or he just took the credit for other people's work surely no one man could've done do all that. Suddenly his phone range he looked at the number then up at Cole with a face that said, 'what should I do?'

"Go ahead and take it, you look like it's important. I won't tell, I'll just keep on walking we shouldn't we be too far away from them by now."

"Okay I'll catch up. You're right just keep on walking straight," said Bobby waiting for Cole to get out of hearing range. "What the hell are you doing calling me out here. You've got your target I've got mine. … What do you mean you lost him! How much longer are you supposed to look for him? You lost him you idiot now what am I supposed to do? … I can't come and help you I've got my own target to take care of. You're going to have to keep on looking. But aren't you the one who's always bragging about going to Africa to big game hunt? … I don't care it's raining here too. You just got to keep on looking and hope if you can't find him exposure does your job for you. I'm going to have to abort my mission we'll meet back up at base camp. Call me if there are any changes."

Bobby had to double time to catch up to Cole who couldn't understand why they hadn't picked up Marty and Chuck's trail.

"Is everything okay you look a little exhausted," asked Cole seeing Bobby winded and gasping for breath by the time he caught up with him.

"Everything is fine just some last minute logistical problems but I handled them. Still no sign of Chuck or Marty they might have gone off in a different direction after I lost sight of them."

"Balmoral's in that direction, right?" said Cole pointing off in the distance. He noticed what looked like a steeple and towers far off.

"What? Oh, yeah but there isn't anyone there this time of year, I wish this bloody rain would stop. Listen we've been out long enough why don't we start heading back I need to receive all the weapons and account for the munition spent. The only thing we're going to get out here is pneumonia."

"Sounds good to me maybe we can find something warm to drink. Hopefully everyone else had the same idea and called it quits."

"I wish but that Marty he's an avid hunter if I know him he'll keep your friend out until the very last minute before coming it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mattie introduced Sarah and Carina to the other wives and girlfriends that were attending the Scottish retreat. They mingled and participated in all sorts of stimulating conversations. They found out the exact time it took to boil the proper egg for soldiers and eggs not too hard or too soft. The other women were shocked to find out that Chuck prepared breakfast in the Carmichael home and they were really knock off their chairs when they heard he did the dishes.

"You mean to say your husband not only cooks but does the washing up?" asked one of the women amazed. "How did that happen? I need to know your secret."

"He does it because he says it's a good way to blow off steam and helps him relieve stress. I have a different system."

"Oh taking care of your children that always helps me too," said one of Mattie's friends. "We have two boys and a girl all doing brilliant in school. They give you such satisfaction."

"I'm sure they do. We have only one daughter she's almost two. Right now she's with my mother but we're going to get her when we leave here."

"You mean you abandoned her? Dumping the poor child on your mother makes being a mother easy that way," said the same woman.

"I didn't abandon her," said Sarah. She had a sudden urge to demonstrate to the woman what she did for stress relief but Carina came over and rescued Sarah or the Mrs. Nosy Parker depending on how much stress relief Sarah would've done on her.

"If you'll excuse us ladies I need to talk to my friend about matters of the heart," said Carina as she pulled Sarah away and over to the bar where she handed her a pint.

"Matters of the heart really," said Sarah, "a few more minutes with that woman and I'd ripped hers still beating out of her chest."

"I got that impression so I came running before you killed someone. Have you seen Mattie? I lost her as soon as she introduced us to the rest of the hens. My God is this what's going to happen to me? Pull out a gun and shoot me in the head."

"Married life isn't all that bad. There are things that are really nice like having someone next to you that loves you. Not having to keep up a cover and being able to be you without having to worry that if you let your guard down you're going to get killed or captured. That the person you have loves you for being you not someone you invented."

"Sounds like good advice why don't you practice what you preach? The way you've been treating Chuck you'd think he's got leprosy."

"I have not, have I? No I haven't I love Chuck that hasn't changed I just…" Carina interrupted Sarah before she could finish.

"You just need time. You say you still love him but how does he know it? I saw the way you sent that poor sap off today."

"He knows I love him I told him and he understands me," said Sarah getting upset with Carina. She didn't like being badgered especially over what she thought was none of Carina's business.

"You told him. You know as well as I do words are cheap in our line of work. We say a lot of things usually to get what we want but have you shown him you loved him? I saw when he tried to hold your hand and you pulled away."

"I wasn't ready."

"You threw up on him."

"I explained I hadn't digested well. I don't know why you keep blaming all this on me. It's not my fault."

"But it's not his either and whether you know it or not you're continually blaming him that's what you're showing him. Talk is cheap actions speak louder than words. I'm done preaching let's play darts and Sarah…"

"I know no cheating," said Sarah as she ordered them another pint. Sarah noticed as they went over to the dart board that Mattie came walking in from the outside and she looked worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck laid the shotgun out with the breach open he placed a shell inside taking his knife and a rock. He knew if he hit the primer the shell would shoot. It wouldn't be accurate but wedged in and aimed at the right place it would work. Chuck waited and listened for Marty to find the vest he had strategically laid out. The intersect had made all the calculations now all he had to do was follow through. Marty went straight for the bait and as he drew back to strike the knife handle he thought back to Paris. He looked at the rock and knife he thought about what he had lost he just couldn't.

"Chuck if you do this then this will be who you'll become a killer and you'll deserve to lose Sarah," he said to himself as he sat the rock down. He left Marty there making his way back through the undergrowth and returning to follow the deer.

"Good, good" Chuck said to himself he found some peat moss and applied it to his wound. The moss was a mild antiseptic and would help keep him from getting sepsis. Chuck had further good luck in finding a white willow. He peeled off some of the bark then continued on. He looked at his watch and it was time for the others to meet back up for the return trip but he couldn't go back. He knew Marty and Bobby were in on it but he didn't know who else was and if he showed up they'd eliminate everyone starting with Cole then Sarah and Carina. If he stayed dark then they'd think they'd won and everyone would be safe but he was far from it.

"It's easy Chuck just one foot in front of the other," he told himself feel the moss on the trees then calculating direction. The problem was the intersect was telling him he was doomed. With the rain and the cold, hypothermia would set in soon and there was not a road, path, house, hut or shack for miles.

Chuck peaked over a ridge and walked over the crest looking down at the trail then he heard movement in front of him that was when the biggest deer he had ever seen came up face to face with him. If he hadn't been so scared the deer would've been majestic a massive seventeen point buck snorting mist out his nose and mouth, pawing and dipped his head like he wanted to charge. Chuck closed his eyes he thought for sure this was the end but nothing. The deer just stood there bellowing. That was when Chuck realized it was wounded too this was the deer that he had been following.

"Hey Big Guy," said Chuck as he reached down pulled some grass he mixed with the willow bark he had then he hand it to the deer.

"Here I'll share," said Chuck as he feed the willow bark and grass he could find. The deer ate from his hand. Chuck figured the deer realized they were both wounded so in a certain sense misery loves company.

"Will you let me look at that," Chuck said to his new friend. At first the deer shied away but soon it let Chuck examine it. Chuck took some of moss and made a poultice placing it gently over the wound to draw the infection out. The deer seemed to like it so he laid down and left Chuck hold it over its wound. The night was cold and damp but Chuck's friend kept him warm.

As Chuck held the moss on the deer his head began to spin, he reasoned that it was either the altitude of loss of blood or both. He realized he needed to get up but couldn't then he was out. When he came to there were two more deer that had come to the clearing, a doe with a fawn. The doe came over and brushed muzzles with Chuck's friend.

"Way to go Big Guy this is your family? Sarah and Sam," said Chuck in a thin voice before passing out again. The next thing he knew a man was standing over the top of him wearing a kilt.

"What the hell are you doing up here laddie?" said the man sounding like Mr. Scot. "Someone get a medic this lad's been shot."

"Beam me up Scottie I'm in trouble," muttered Chuck then half delirious he grabbed the man. "Don't hurt Chuck, please."

"What'd he say," said a second a man standing over the top of them looking through Chuck's wallet for identification.

"I think he said don't hurt the buck. There are deer prints all along here probably a hind given the various sizes and you see the moss mixed with blood looks like he treated himself and one of them. There's also willow bark I'm guessing here but it probably kept the stag from going into shock. The lad knows his herbs. He could take my job as game warden do we know who he is? And what he's doing here?"

"Crap," said the man when he found Chuck's CIA badge and credentials. "You never saw this man understand. Pass me to C," radioed the man. "We've got a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole and Bobby were waiting back at the Rover when the rest of the group started straggling in with nothing to show for their outing. Cole was getting anxious pacing around the rover until out of the mist and in the pouring rain Marty walked in. Cole waited and waited he figured Chuck would pop out any time but nothing not a sign of him.

"I know what you're going to ask Cole," said Marty beating Cole to the punch. "But Chuck walked home or that's where he said he was going to do."

"What? That doesn't make sense Chuck wouldn't walk home. First it's too far and second why would he?" said Cole as he pulled out his phone and called Chuck put it went straight to voice mail.

"He got mad at Sir Robert and your being split up. Said it had to do with something earlier that I didn't know about. What was he talking about?"

"Oh that nothing but he told me he was cool with it," said Cole trying to figure out if Marty was telling the truth or feeding him a line so he called Chuck again and got the same straight to voice mail.

"Well evidently he wasn't. He just stomped off in the direction of Ballater and at the pace he was walking he's probably almost there."

"If he doesn't bring that gun back he'll have to pay for it," added Bobby. "Well there you go, you try to do something nice and get kicked in the teeth for it. Cole pile in and we'll drive back to the Inn he's probably there having a pint on us already."

"Scotch if anything, he likes Scotch. We shared a nice Dewar's Signature on an Amtrak once. He's got taste."

"Well for Scotch maybe but definitely not hunting," said Marty as he unloaded this weapon then handed it to Bobby. Cole noticed the smell, the gun had been fired but Marty noticed his look. "I saw a buck in the brush and I shot at it but missed."

"Looks like you're the only one that had any luck everyone else has come back without firing a shot. But you know what that means."

"I know, I know if you shot it you clean it. Back in ye olden days we knights had squires and pages to handle all those tedious details. Right Cole?"

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't following I was just trying to think what I'm going to tell Sarah when we get back if Chuck isn't there."

"Tell her the truth and if he's not back by morning we'll call the park patrol and put together a search party but he'll show up. What do you think about what I said before about having a page clean your weapon for you?" said Marty looking at Bobby.

"Personally I wouldn't do it. How do you know that your weapon was put back together properly if you didn't do it yourself? The next time you're in a firefight and draw you don't want to have to worry will it or won't it fire."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Cole rode in the Range Rover on the way back listening to the tall tales his new mates were telling about their first haggis hunt. But as they laughed and joked he didn't feel like joining in knowing that Chuck was missing. The drive was long and the others just didn't seem to understand or care to understand which was more likely. He kept catching looks from Marty and Bobby like they were watching him and they probably were, not wanting him to ruin the event for the rest. They pulled into town and drove up to the Inn to find Sir Robert waiting for them.

"Well boys did you have a good time," asked Sir Robert. "Did anyone bag a haggis?" There was a roar of laughter. "Hold it down the ladies are upstairs asleep as is the rest of the town. Go up and we'll get an early start tomorrow."

The group broke up and everyone walked away. Cole, Bobby and Marty went to Sir Robert to explain what had happened and ask if he'd seen Chuck.

"No but let's go up and knock on his door," said Sir Robert. "Cole you're his friend you lead the way and we'll follow.´ Cole went upstairs knocked on the door but there was no answer then he went to his own. He opened it and found Carina and Sarah there still up talking.

"Cole you're back," said Carina. "I thought you and Chuck were going to take his room for the night?"

"Cole where's Chuck," asked Sarah noticing he wasn't part of the group Cole brought up. She looked him in the face as he looked down. "Cole I repeat where's Chuck? You didn't leave him? Tell me you didn't."

"We thought he came back on his own so we, I wanted to make sure with you. Sir Robert we've got to back. I know it's late but this isn't like Chuck he doesn't get lost."

"You left him? How could you? All of you, you know how cold it gets up here and you left a man out in the woods?"

"It's not like that and he'll be walking in anytime now. If he's not back by morning we'll call the park patrol and organize something with the local constable," said Sir Robert.

"I'm calling Langley," said Sarah as she picked up her phone. "They'll be able to triangulate his position off his phone and bring in a satellite we could do an IR scan to find him."

"The phone is a good idea," said Sir Robert, "but the satellite will only count deer, cows and the sparse inhabitants of this part of Scotland. Besides from what I understand he went off pouting because he didn't get his way. I don't know if you really want your Director to know that after everything that's happened. I mean she's just getting over Paris from what I understand."

"You really have no idea what Chuck is to the CIA, do you," said Sarah as she talked into the phone. "This is Agent Sarah Carmichael priority code Alpha one tango fox trot bravo 1-9-8-2, Agent Charles Carmichael MIA coordinates unknown last seen Cairgorms between Ballater and Balmoral instigate presidential override authority bring the General in utilize all Echelon protocols. I'll be standing by to brief the General." Sarah hung up the phone in front of Sir Robert then pushed by to go back to her room.

"If you've ever been in a crap storm well what's about to blow in will be a crap storm of tsunami proportions and I hope you've got some good wellies because you're going to need them," said Carina as she pushed by too.

"Agent Cole who is this Chuck fellow, he's not just an analyst if he's generating this much interest. What isn't in your reports?"

"You mean what isn't in my reports at your pay grade. I'm sorry but if you want to know that you're going to have to consult the Chief. He's the one that classified it and only he has the authority to give you need to know seeing he hasn't then you don't need to know. With your permission I'm going to go and see what I can do."

"Yes, yes go ahead and keep me posted. Naturally I want to do everything I can do to help make sure they know that," said Sir Robert. He waited for Cole to disappear down the hall then he heard a door open then close.

"Sir Robert, it's Marty's fault," said Bobby recognizing a sinking ship. "If he'd made sure he was dead then none of this would be happening."

"I shot him square in the chest with number nine buckshot that you loaded so if anything your load must've been light."

"Stop it! Both of you screwed up can't you see he was wearing a vest. He set us up trying to flush out moles and you idiots fell for it."

"But you told…" Marty started to say but Sir Robert cut him off.

"Whatever. Right now we've got to make sure he doesn't show up alive. What did you find of his in the woods?"

"I found his hunting vest covered with his blood and his phone. Like I told you it's broken. They're still in the Range Rover. Crap we should get rid of them before someone accidently finds them."

"No that's good I know a man who has a dog. We can use it to track him, you two go back down to the Rover and get the vest I'll go get the dog. I'll meet your there in twenty minutes and have it ready to leave. Time is of the essence we have to find him before the CIA does. Now go."

Sir Roberts sent the two men on their way then went down to Sarah's room. He knocked on the door then went in. Sarah was on the phone with Langley coordinating activities as Cole and Carina stood next to her giving support.

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. Can you put Langley on speaker," asked Sir Robert. "I have an idea that might help." Sarah put the phone on speaker then held it up for him to talk.

"This is Sir Robert Clark, I was thinking you could dispatch two drones from Mildenhall using split screen IR and video feed. The IR could locate a heat source while the video could give you a visual of the target."

"That is an excellent idea; this is General Diane Beckman, Sir Robert. I need your permission to do a fly over."

"Naturally I'll call it in right now. Anything I can to help and again I'm sorry if there has been any confusion. Agent Cole can I see you one moment." Sir Robert pulled Cole aside. "I don't understand why Chuck wasn't with you hunting? I thought that was the plan?"

"We were but Marty told me that you wanted me to go with Bobby and that he was to go with Chuck. I looked for you but you weren't around."

"I got a call to come back to the Inn but no one knew anything about it when I got here. I originally thought wires got crossed but now with this I don't know. I think we need to bring the two of them in for some serious questioning."

"I'll go get them," said Cole as Carina walked over to them.

"I'm going with you and don't ask you really think I'd turnover all my guns. How far is thirty feet in meters?"

"Okay you go to their rooms they're on the floor above 211 and 213. I want to check something out in the Rovers. Bring them down to the dining room and remember we need them alive."

Sir Robert sent Cole and Carina up he stood in the doorway until he heard them walking overhead then he left with Sarah back talking to Langley. He knew what he had to do but he needed to move quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina and Cole made their way down the hallway with weapons drawn. The hallway was long and dark so they had to be cautious. Arriving outside Marty's door, they knocked and Mattie answered with rollers in her hair and cream on face.

"Is Marty in? Sir Robert wants to talk to him in the dining room it's rather urgent," said Cole trying not to sound like he was barking orders but he was feeling like an idiot thinking how the two of them had pulled the wool over his eyes.

"No he came up changed his clothes then left in a hurry. What's going on I heard that American guy got lost, does this have anything to do with that?"

"Why do you know something?" asked Carina. She was about fed up with Mattie and a full day of her was too much for anyone.

"No just I heard Bobby and Marty talking about him before they went back out. I yelled at them what was going on but they both told me to pipe down and go back to sleep. Can you believe that how rude especially after I got you girls to buy the hats he picked out?"

"So Marty had the hats set aside for us ahead of time?"

"Yes I was a little jealous actually Marty picked those hats out and had them set aside for you two. Said you two had to pick them they'd be perfect for the ceremony. Then he treats me like that I don't know why they went back out together?

"How long ago?" Cole didn't have to ask where they were going because he had a good idea and he didn't like it.

"Maybe ten or fifteen minutes ago but they were in a hurry. I figured they were going to give the guy a lift into town or something."

"Yeah, a lift at this hour… They were right, go back to bed," said Cole as he and Carina headed back down to the parking lot. "We can catch then before they get back to the drop off site."

"Then you walk away I'll handle them," said Carina as they ran down the stairs. "As Chuck told me this won't be pretty."

"What you don't have our garage to take them to out here. I guess we can find some place secluded on the way back."

"Wait," said Carina as she stopped and looked at him. "You know what I do in there and you're cool with it? How long have you known?"

"How many garages need to be sound proofed and at first I thought you were meeting someone else in there so…. Well I'm not proud of this but I planted a bug."

"I can't blame you I'd done the same. I guess we're a real spy couple so let's go help the other spy couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Robert ran down the stairs then outside into the night. The door banged loudly both when he threw it open then when it swung back closed. Once outside the rain was still falling and the wind was starting whip. He couldn't see how anyone could survive the night without a fire or some way to stay warm none of which he thought Chuck had.

"Sir Robert over here," he heard his name called. It was Marty standing outside the Rover with Bobby inside. They had the motor running and the heater on trying to warm themselves while they waited. Sir Robert drew his Beretta then walked over to them with it out in the open.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Marty as he put his hand inside his coat. "Where's the dog? I don't see one."

"I got the game warden up and he's supposed to be bringing us one. I've got this to take care of your mistake once and for all. You two need to be armed."

"I've got my Beretta 9mm too but I don't know about Bobby," said Marty as he yelled inside. "Bobby do you have your service piece?"

"It's in the glove box, why? Do I need to get it? What's up? Is something wrong?"

"He said… ," Marty started to repeat but Sir Robert cut him off.

"I heard what he said tell him to put it in his jacket. I think I hear the dog now. Where's the stuff you took off Chuck?"

"Right here," said Marty as he reached in the back to take it out but Sir Robert waited until Marty had his back turned.

"Crap, Cole's here," yelled Sir Robert. Marty reached in jacket grabbed his service weapon and spun around. Sir Robert put a round in his chest. Bobby drew his gun but from inside he couldn't see what was going on so he got out with weapon in hand.

"Where's Cole?" Sir Robert shot him in the head. Bobby's head jerked back then he dropped hanging inside the door. Marty grabbed his gun held it up to shoot Sir Robert just as Cole and Carina came out.

"Look out," yelled Cole as Carina fired two shots in rapid succession killing Marty.

"I guess I was lucky you two happened along. I came out and heard them talking about how they killed Chuck and hid his body near the hunting site. They were on their way to get rid of the body and any evidence," said Sir Robert as he looked in the back. "I'm sorry," he said as he pulled out Chuck's bloody vest and broken phone.

After the gunshots the Inn emptied out. Everyone was out in the road to see what was going on. Among the people responding was Sarah with Chuck's Makarov in hand.

"What's going on," asked Sarah seeing Marty and Bobby dead next to the Rover and Cole with Sir Robert in the back. "Carina please what's going on?"

"Let's go back inside the Inn," said Carina as tried to take Sarah away but then she saw Chuck's phone in Sir Robert's hand. She pulled away and ran over to him yanking it from his hand looking at it.

"This is my husband's what's going on? Damn it I want to know now," she said then Cole turned around with the bloody vest in his hand. She felt as if her world just got turned upside down she felt light headed and had to sit down. Cole and Carina told her what Sir Robert said as she sat there and listen. She wanted to cry and scream but she couldn't.

"I don't believe a word of this Chuck's still alive I know it. Yes, he might be wounded but he's still alive he can't be dead not like this. I won't believe it until I see his body. If they were going back to move the body maybe he's not dead but he just pretended until they left. Remember he was wearing a vest I'm going to go look for him Cole give me your keys."

"Sarah you can't it's still too dark to see and its raining. Stay here and we'll all go out at first light. If you go out now you'll just end up getting yourself hurt and you know that's not Chuck would want."

"He's not here to stop me. Cole, Carina tell me this isn't my fault he didn't go get himself killed because of me. Please tell me he had a plan, he always has a plan."

"Well I know he used one of the bugs we found in our rooms to make it sound like he had information on moles inside the group. He wanted to draw them out in a trap and keep us safe."

"Because they'd be going after him instead of us, that sounds like him. Jesus wake me up this isn't happening," said Sarah as she got up walking around nervously. "But Cole he thought you'd be with him to cover his back."

"I guess he hadn't calculated that they'd separate us," said Cole. He felt responsible for what happened. He brought Chuck there and he felt he let him down.

"Why didn't I kiss him this evening when he left? My God my last memory can't be that sad look he had as he waved goodbye. Carina you were right I always say I need time but this time I waited too long. I'm a cold heartless … My God what am I going to do with Sam? They're waiting for us in Montenegro." Sarah took a deep breath. "No we don't tell anyone anything until I see his body. Carina see that this vest goes to the Embassy have a runner come and get it."

"I don't want to claim jurisdiction," Sir Robert started to say but Sarah shut him down.

"Then don't. This needs to be done properly with chain of custody and right now Sir Robert your chain has too many rusty links. Time for self-pity and crying is over now we bring my husband home. The next person tells me I can't do something had better have their hospital insurance paid up but you guys have national health care. Cole you can drive me or I'm taking a car either way I'm going by the time I get there it will be first light."

"Here take this," said the wife of the Innkeeper. "It's a hot thermos of tea you'll need it up in the mountains and Godspeed."

"Thank you," said Sarah as the three of them got in Cole's rover and drove out of town. They weren't far out when they hear Sarah crying in the back. She had held it together for the crowd but now, now she could let out what she was really feeling inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck came slowly to he opened his eyes and found himself in a room lined with books and dark wood. There where people walking around him dressed in black. He looked over at an IV that was dripping a clear liquid probably saline next to another bag empty with word plasma written across it that was when he remembered he'd been shot.

"Where am I? I need to go," said Chuck as he tried to get up but he felt light headed and the room began to spin but he fought through it.

"Agent Carmichael, lie back down you're in no shape to get up," said a well-dressed man walking in the room with another man who remained in the doorway. Chuck flashed. His pulse accelerated, eyes dilated and he felt even dizzier but when it passed he felt remarkable better. This was one of the side effects of the intersect like running your car through a computer check up when a warning light goes off resetting it to a baseline.

"Sir Reginald or should I call you C I don't have time to stay on my back and Prime Minister you can come in I don't bite."

"Remarkable, does it always work that that? You just look at something and know?" asked C. Chuck looked at him puzzled first.

"So you know about it, of course you do MI6 and the CIA worked together on the project, Hartley Winterbottom. Yes sometimes but there's a learning curve that isn't easy to master. But I guess you could say I had special help."

"Yes your father. I'm sorry I heard what happened to him he was a fine man. I meet him once when I was in the field. That's right Prime Minister I had the pleasure of meeting Orion face to face he was truly a remarkable man."

"Thank you but I need to let my wife know I'm alright and how did I get to Balmoral Castle? I thought this place was empty this time of year. The OBE ceremony is going down here isn't it?"

"Well yes day after tomorrow actually," said Sir Reginald as he observed Chuck. He could almost see the cogs turning in his head. Truly he was Orion's son.

"But the ceremony was originally scheduled for Saint Paul's in the OBE chapel like it always has been held except with this lot it had to be a closed ceremony."

"Yes that was the plan before but…." Started Sir Reginald but Chuck cut him off he was twenty paces ahead of everyone. Suddenly everything became clear.

"However, when you discover Bynes was an impostor and possible assassin so you moved the ceremony to Balmoral. The Queen wants to show the ruffians probably her word that she was monarch so she wants to conduct the knighting. Balmoral was chosen because it was easier to control and a quieter location but also a more convenient one for the Queen. What guests is she greeting before the ceremony?"

"There's a secret meeting of finance ministers of the Economic and Financial Affairs Council to discuss future monetary policies and our stronger adhesion to common goals."

"Sir Reginald you shouldn't be discussing this with him. This is a secret meeting not to mention its goals," said the Prime Minister.

"Sir I'll refrain from calling you an idiot out of respect for Sir Reginald," said Chuck as he removed the IV then inspected his wound. "But in our line of work there's no such thing as a secret just intel that needs to be gathered and processed. You think finance ministers from your twenty-eight member states can keep a secret? My father in law has some choice real estate for sale in Florida deep in the everglades. How are you bringing in everyone in? By Helicopter two AgustaWestland AW101s."

"Has Diane every made mention that it is terrible annoying you asking a question then answering it without giving the other person the courtesy respond but yes. Her majesty will be arriving later on today to oversee the preparation then greet her guests day after tomorrow."

"The two Stinger missiles, they have two Stinger missiles that's their plan to take out the helicopters before they land."

"What Stinger missiles? I don't know anything about Stinger missiles? Sir Reginald do you know anything?" asked the Prime Minister but C shook his head no.

"Two missiles were found missing from a lot recovered by Agent Miller in a joint DEA, ATF and MI5 anti-terrorist op. But you never got the report. What do you know about a group of paid hooligans jumping us the night before last? That's the bruise I have across my back."

"I know you people were involved in a scuffle with a group of irate footballers after a game. I read it in a police report and there were reports of shots fired."

"Nothing about the fact that they were carrying photos of Agents Barker and Miller that part you never got did you? I need two things, one a computer and second a topographical map."

"How about clothes first? You do realize this is MI6 not the CIA."

"I know but I'll make due."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

They drove out the A93 towards Balmoral estates then took a side road at Crathie heading away from the Deeside into a thick forest. Driving until they came to the same clearing that Cole had left hours before as they arrived the first rays of day were beginning to break and the sky was beginning to clear. At least for a little while the sun decided to shine but outside the Range Rover the air was still crisp and you could see your breath. They stopped Cole's car and got out he stood for a while getting his bearings trying to remember the direction Marty had come from when he saw him walk back to camp.

"Over there," said Cole as he pointed to a trail. "He came from that direction so we should start there." Cole led the way but it was obvious from the start that it wasn't going to be easy seeing as the rain had erased most of the tracks. They had been out an hour without speaking sloshing about in the mud and neither Cole nor Carina wanted to tell Sarah she was on a fool's errand but she knew it.

"You guys can tell me I'm crazy for hoping and coming out here like this," said Sarah. "I know there's not much to go on but I need hope. Chuck always said listen to your heart because you head always screws it up." Neither wanted to point out to her that she had just used the simple past to refer to Chuck.

"If only those two idiots hadn't gotten themselves capped," said Carina trying to change the topic and maybe distract Sarah for a bit. "We'd have their intel by now and some satisfaction."

"Crap," Cole said as he pulled out his phone and called Sir Robert. "You need to detain Marty's wife. She slept with the man she ought to know something. … Really and no one saw her leave?... Good hopefully with roadblocks we can grab her before she gets too far. … I'll let her know. No we haven't found anything most everything has been washed out."

"What is it," asked Sarah hoping for some ray of hope but she didn't like the look on Cole's face. "If it's bad news I don't want to hear it."

"Mattie used the confusion last night to sneak out of Ballater. It seems she took their car and fled the scene cleaning out their room of everything she could carry. Sir Robert is bringing in a team to examine what's left. The police have set up road blocks and we're going through the traffic cam footage. Don't worry she won't get far."

"And to think I was actually feeling sorry for her," said Sarah. "It wasn't difficult for me to put myself in her shoes and feel sorry for what she must've been going through. What does that say about me?"

"You're human and you care," said Cole. "I think we all felt the same way so she didn't fool just you she fooled us all. She was good at her job, I'll give her that. When we went to her room last night she actually looked like she just got up complete with rollers and war paint."

"I wouldn't mind doing some enhanced interrogationon her even if our current administration doesn't like it or rather doesn't like to admit it. But I'd like to take her to a black site for a little one on one and if I found she was involved put her in the ground. Sarah I hate to tell you this but one of the draw backs of our line of work is getting dead."

"I would've tried to put it in a nicer way but Carina's right there is that possibility that what Sir Robert heard Marty and Bobby say could just be the truth. You need to prepare yourself for that."

"Enough of this kind of talk please, it's like everyone has given up. Chuck is still alive I know it and we're going to find him. Please hang in there with me for a little while longer I'm not ready to call it quits yet. His body is not going to disappear like his father's. I won't and don't want to go through what Mary has had to."

"We'll hang with you as long as it takes and as far as I'm concerned I don't have to be anywhere right away," said Carina as she put her arm around Sarah.

"Thanks I need all the friends I can get right now. Cole what is it," asked Sarah noticing he stopped to give an area in the underbrush a second look. He knelt down and looked at the bushes examining broken branches then he found a couple buckshot pellets embedded in a tree.

"This must be the spot look at that tree, part of the bark is blown off and the broken branches here. Looks like he was standing here," said Cole as Sarah flashed she leaned against Carina who steadied her.

"Are you sure you're alright we can go and come back. Or I could run and get that tea for you? Maybe you'd like something stronger in the glove box."

"No, no you're right Cole, Chuck was there which puts Marty in that clearing. Chuck was turning when he was shot and some of the buckshot ricocheted off his vest and hit that tree. The impact catapulted him into the underbrush over there," Sarah said as she ran over to check but other than broking limbs there was nothing.

"Okay he's been shot but the vest took the impact where to now? He knows Marty is after him to finish the job and we know he's bleeding."

"And we know he's alive," said Cole. "We all had to wear hunting vests. Sir Robert made the joke about not shooting each other but he knew Marty was after him so he took it off. Why else would they have it in the Rover? Chuck took it off and left for Marty to find."

"Thanks Cole I appreciate the hope," said Sarah as she looked down where Chuck had been thrown. "But he could have taken it off to use as a bandage to stop the bleeding. I'm ready to go back to the Inn. Get the GPS coordinates for this spot we'll have the search party start from here."

"Are you sure," said Carina wondering what was going on in Sarah's head and she didn't like this sudden change of heart.

"He could've gone off anywhere from here. We need more men and the sun is out so Langley can bring a satellite up overhead but I admit with all the foliage it's going to be hard. The only direction we can be sure he didn't go in was back to the clearing where we parked. He probably figured it would be safer for you and your friends Cole if he went out on his own. Yes, yes, Cole you're right he let Marty find the vest."

"I don't understand," said Carina who was now starting to worry about Sarah and was about to ask Cole to help her take her back.

"The phone, his phone was busted. Oh don't you see we know it was busted from the blast so he left it with the vest for Marty to find. It's crystal clear, Marty found the phone realized it was busted so Chuck couldn't call you or us for help. He was telling Marty that his secret was safe and to come after him that's why he didn't go back to the vehicles. He knew Bobby and Marty were involved but he didn't know if anyone else was. If he had shown back up at camp they'd have no other option but to kill everyone. He went off to save you, your mates Cole and us."

"It makes sense what you're saying," said Carina. "Especially knowing Chuck and that would account for both the vest and phone being in the Rover."

"Yes it does but it doesn't tell us where Chuck is the only thing we know is he's hurt and out here somewhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was standing in front of a mirror looking at the clothes he put on they had brought him shaking his head. "Thank God Casey isn't here," he said to himself, "or I'd never hear the end of this." They brought him another wooly pully and in the highlands it felt nice. The wool was what he need his core temperature was dangerously low when they found him and the doctor brought it up by rehydrating him with a warm saline solution and not knowing his blood type he was given plasma instead of whole blood. But the kilt and knee socks were too much.

"Sir Reginald, tell me this isn't some sort of joke," said Chuck as he turned to him. "How am I supposed to work like this? And this the sporran I guess serves like pockets since a kilt doesn't have any?"

"How have the Scotts worked for centuries? Those were the only clothes around, you see kilts are the standard uniform at Balmoral. There are some maps of the area and the computer along with a tablet you wanted down the hall. Follow me."

"So tell me again, Sir Robert said that he shot Marty and Bobby as they were coming back for me?" said Chuck as he followed C. "I don't know the whole thing sounds too much like a coincidence and in our line of work there are no such things as coincidences."

"The man has practically worked his whole life for MI6 and I've known him for most of that time. If that's what he says then I have to believe him."

"So you both had the same resume when the Foreign Secretary selected you as Chief," said Chuck following Sir Reginald into what looked like a library.

"I understand what you're getting at but no I never felt any animosity from him nor did I hear of any. He continued doing the same excellent work he has always done."

"And that would be what I would do if I were him while laying mines that would blow up in your face as you walk along. I'm still not convinced. I have to tell you…" but Chuck didn't get a chance to finish his thought when General Beckman came on the monitor.

"Chuck! Chuck?" said the General, her voice sounded at first like she was relieved and then amused. "I think you need a longer skirt you can see your knobby knees."

"Thank you General for the fashion tip but it's a kilt and I'm blending in with the locals. I need to get word to Sarah ASAP she's got to be worried about me then I need to bring you up to date."

"Sir Reginald has already and I think worried is an understatement. I thought you were bad when you called out the full tactical response team when she and Shaw went off grid…."

"But time proved me right," interrupted Chuck. "Shaw had in fact sold out and she was in danger you have to admit that."

"Yes but you also have to admit the Abrams tank was a little over the top. Anyway your wife has out done you. She's moved satellites and I've got two predator drones flying over your head right now doing reconn. Do you want to see the bill your little jaunt in the forest has cost?" said the General as she held up a massive folder.

"I know you missed me. I'm sorry Sir Reginald if you have to put up with this," said Chuck as he went over looking at the maps.

"I find your whole dynamics a bit amusing. Diane I understand now what you mean before," said Sir Reginald as Chuck glanced up at him and the monitor. "What is it?" asked C noticing Chuck's interest seemed to be piqued around an area outside Crathie near the Dee.

"General I'm going to need Sat feeds and control of the drones. You can monitor from Langley but I want to look at latitude 57.0333 and longitude -3.2.

"I'll make it happen but remember Chuck for future reference you work for me I don't work for you," said the General.

'I'll try to remember that just can you get those things for me in a hurry. Oh and Diane, I promise I won't ask for coffee," said Chuck with a smile.

"Whatever but considering everything that has happened maybe it'd be better if you remained dark a little longer and observe things from the outside."

"I agree but I won't let the day pass without getting word to Sarah not to worry. I hate to think what she's going through and I won't do this to her, I won't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Robert ducked out of the back of the Inn and into a waiting Rover with dark tinted windows. Then he drove out of town and back towards Crathie on the A93 then took a side road leading back to the same country farmhouse slash Commando HQ. Sir Roger put on a black and white hounds-tooth fedora pulling it down over his eyes so that if big brother was watching they couldn't use facial recognition software to identify him. He quickly made his way back into the house without tarrying in the courtyard.

"We've got a problem," said Sir Robert as he invested Mister X with the latest news from Ballater before he had a chance to say anything.

"I don't see the 'we' in this, I see me in trouble and you dead. Listen I've got a board that is already counting their profits when this goes down. If I don't deliver or this goes sideways I'm going to have to go to war to save my hide but you'll be the first casualty I'll see to that. How could your people screw up something so easy?"

"Listen this can be still salvaged. I need for some of your guys to go out on the A93 and wait for Cole's Range Rover to drive by then cause an accident with no survivors. They went out early to look for their missing friend none of them have had any sleep and they're all distraught. I talked with him a little while ago and they haven't found this Chuck so when they come back it is feasible that they might make a mistake and have an accident."

"Okay I'll handle it from here you can go back into town. You can't afford to be missed," said Mister X as he waved for one of his men to take Sir Robert back to Ballater. He got up walked with Sir Robert to the door and stood there watching him put his hat back on pulling it over his face as he scurried back to the vehicle.

"George," said Mister X "I want you to take eight guys and two vehicles. I want one of you to find and trail this man named Barker and the other to wait on the road ahead. Once the tail vehicle has him in sight the lead will cut him off then you'll have their Rover between you."

"Then we make it look like and accident? I don't see how?""

"I don't care what it looks like. I want you to turn them and their vehicle into a sieve. I'm tired of screwing around with these people I want them taken care of once and for all. Afterwards coordinate with here and make it all disappear. Your guys can sanitize the area."

"We could knock over a guard rail and dump some debris in the Dee that way they'd be looking down stream."

"Yes that will work nicely. I'm also thinking that Sir Robert has just about outlived his usefulness but I still need him for a little while longer. I need his eyes and ears but I can already see that our business together will come to an end soon.

"Yes sir, just give the word and I'll handle it," said George as he patted his Sig nine in his shoulder holster.

"Well for now I need you to handle Barker," said Mister X as he went back over to his chair by the fire. He looked at his watch to check the time X hour would be on them soon so he could go back to London because he was just plan bored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck explained to Sir Reginald what he was looking at then he brought up satellite feeds that seemed to confirm what he had illustrated on the map. He showed C the farmhouse nestled in the woods with what looked like a lot of foot activity about with armed sentries going in and out. There was also an antenna array that screamed paramilitary.

"I see what you're saying but there are a lot rich and famous who have houses up here and value their privacy. I agree the armed guards are a little too much but if they're licensed there isn't much I can do and I don't have the manpower to split my detail to go look on a hunch."

"I'll go and have a look," said Chuck. "Let me have one man. I wouldn't need him if I could drive but just let me try. If I'm wrong so be it but if I'm right you're in trouble here I'm talking serious trouble with a capital 'T'. That farmhouse is on the flight path your helicopters will have to use to get here and with two stinger missiles they can take both out."

"We don't know they have those missing missiles nor are we sure there is anything illicit going on at that farmhouse. I really can't spare anyone."

"I'll go with the laddie," said a gruff man standing in the doorway in a kilt, "Arthur Campbell at your service. If you need a driver I know a path that we can take that can get us close to that place without being seen."

"Arthur is the games keeper here on the estate and the one that found you as well as being an expert on the area," said Sir Reginald. "Arthur I can't send you, you're a civilian now and you shouldn't be sneaking around here."

"First I wasn't sneaking and second if I decide to go stretch my old tired legs and go over in the direction of that farmhouse is my own bloody business. Sneaking, I've never been accused of anything so ludicrous in my whole life. You bunch come up from London take over the place. I live here year round. If you were her majesty or the Royal family I could put up with it but you people fly in and act like you own the place."

"Okay, okay Arthur if you want to go off and get yourself killed go ahead but I don't want to hear any complaints afterwards."

"I hate to point out but you do realize it's kind of hard to complain if you're dead?" said Chuck as he smiled at Arthur he was a man he liked.

"I know but this happens every time we come up here at least once a trip Arthur goes off. He wouldn't be Arthur if he didn't."

"I just have to remind you people who's in charge here is all," said Arthur. "Well are we going or are we gabbing?"

"Let me grab this," said Chuck as he picked up a tablet he had plug into a computer. "Okay Arthur led the way." They walked out and down a long corridor to the back of the Castle and parked out back was an old Range Rover. "I want to thank you for coming with me," said Chuck. "But what did you come to tell us?"

"Get in," said Arthur as he started up the vehicle and with patience as well as skill he got the Rover to turnover. "There you go my bonnie lassie," the old man said to the vehicle. "Oh, I came up to tell you I found that stag you saved. I was able to remove the buckshot and he's as good as gold. The last thing I saw of him he was running off in the woods with his hind."

"Thanks I'm glad to hear that but it's more we saved each other," said Chuck as he explained what he remembered took place and especially what happened between him and the deer.

"That's some story Chuck. I'll repeat it the next time someone asks me for some of the strange things I've seen working here as games keeper. But I'll tell you now I'm going to make you Scottish in mine."

"I'd be honored and maybe you can tell me some of those other stories over a single malt," said Chuck as he smiled over at him as he glanced back.

"Spoken like a true Scot, you sure you're no Scottish?" Chuck started to laugh then his shoulder began to ache. "Here we'll drive part of the way on the A93 that will be better on you before we have to cut off. That'll give you some relief for your shoulder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black Audi SQ5 was waiting in the emergency lane pretending to have car problems as Cole's Range Rover drove by. The men climbed in signaling they were reentering the lane then got behind them leaving a thirty yard cushion. They matched speeds then fell back in traffic following their target ahead of them.

"Don't get too close," said George. "Just ease in and maintain. This is not the time to get a traffic fine or be pulled over." The guys in the Audi were dressed as hunters except they were carrying fully automatic weapons.

"I know what I'm doing mother," said the driver as he smiled over at George. "I think I might know how to drive by now."

"Just shut up and drive. Ladies look alive back there," said George as he called the Mercedes SUV ahead. "We're coming up on you be ready. I want this done quick take out the engine first we don't want them driving off then we both concentrate fire on the occupants. No one walks away but just be careful you don't shoot through the target at us."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Cole got the women back in the Rover and if no one else was going to drink it he had some of the tea. It was warm and he was cold. Afterwards he was able to convince both Sarah and Carina to drink some if nothing else to get caffeine in their system to keep them going and to warm them up. Then before they started their drive back to Ballater Cole called Sir Robert to check in.

"Yes sir we found the site where the shooting took place. … Yes that part was true but there was no body. We're going to need more men I'm sending you the GPS coordinates. … I'm bringing everyone back now so we can change into something warm and dry. Maybe get something to eat to go then come back out." Sarah nodded her head in agreement from the back. "Hold on Sir I'll let you tell her directly," said Cole as he put his phone on speaker.

"I just wanted to say that I feel in a way personally responsible and want to again apologize to you. But we're doing out very best to go about this properly."

"I appreciate everything Sir Robert," said Sarah but she couldn't help wonder if the apology was sincere or suddenly he realized that he screwed up or maybe more.

"Well I assume you're taking the A93 that would be the quickest route. Tell you I'll be here waiting for you and in the mean time I'll check with all the men I've got in the field and have a report for you when you get here. Drive safely." And with that he hung up then sent a quick text message confirming departure time and route sending it to anonymous receiver.

"What was all that?" asked Carina. She noticed Sir Robert's attitude towards them had done a 180. "Did someone slap him on the back of the hand?"

"What? No he's being well… he's being Sir Robert," said Cole. "You have to know he was in the running for Chief with our current C and the story goes the new Foreign Minister passed him over because he was too much a politician. The Minister wanted someone in the Chief's job who wasn't afraid to stand up for something he believed and to even challenge him. I don't even know if C knows this I do only because I happened to be there when it happened but the Foreign Minister was in a meeting at the State Department when your General came up and pulled him aside. She told Sir Reginald about his choice of a new Chief, "to leave the politicking to the politicians and leave the spy work to the spies."

"That sounds like her," said Sarah as they were about to get on the A93 at Crathie not far from Crathie Kirk. "What's on the other side of that bridge?" asked Sarah wondering if Chuck had made it to the other side of the Dee. That would explain why they couldn't find him.

"Over there begins the Balmoral Estate, her majesties summer getaway home. It's vacant this time of year except for a crusty old Scot by the name of Arthur Campbell. He's like the handyman around the castle. His official title is games keeper but… well how to describe Arthur. He's a Scott."

"Sound like a man Chuck would like," said Sarah as she sat back in her seat looking off in the distance. She caught herself reminiscing over her life with Chuck from that first day she walked into the Buy More until now. Suddenly her phone rang a text message. At first she thought about ignoring it she was in a good place thinking about Chuck. She thought it had to be either Morgan or Casey that the General had called them and now they wanted to talk to her. She wasn't in the mood to talk but they would've called.

'_Slow down, Aces,'_ was the message she read and as she read her face lit up as she tears came pouring down. "Slow down Cole, slow down Chuck wants us to slow down."

"What the hell? How'd… What do you mean Chuck wants us to slow down?" said Cole as he looked over at Carina who she shrugged her shoulders.

"Slow down what can it hurt," said Carina thinking that Sarah was losing it but as she was about to turn around to ask Sarah what was going on a black Mercedes turned sideways in the road in front of them to block the road but as it turned there was a flash and it came rolling towards them bursting into a fireball. Cole steered around the burning debris.

"Jesus what was that?" said Cole looking in his rearview mirror. "We should stop and see if we can help." Sarah received another text message. _'No don't stop. Brunel's Bridge one hour. Come by yourselves. Tell no one.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was busy with his tablet trying to position satellites overhead. He had the two drones flying a circle in a holding pattern making sure they stayed clear of the target area until they got closer. Arthur was telling him tales about stories he had heard about Queen Victoria and Prince Albert at Belmoral. Arthur's incessant rambling distracted Chuck from thinking about Sarah long enough for him to get what he needed to done. Up ahead was an Audi SUV as they passed the driver put down his window and threw out an empty cigarette pack.

"Did you see that? Barbarous imbeciles! I bet they're from the city. They wouldn't do that in their own house," yelled Arthur in their Rover loud enough that his voice almost echoed inside. He turned beet red so red Chuck was worried about Arthurs blood pressure. He drove up alone side the Audi and honked his horn incessantly. "Put down your window laddie, I want to give those SOBs a piece of my mind."

"Arthur we're not supposed to be attracting attention," said Chuck but as he turned back at the Audi the driver but down his window and gave them Churchill's two fingered gesture. However, Chuck looked inside and flashed. The men all had SA80s not exactly your typical hunting rifle.

"I'm going to buy a blood pack of cigarettes. I don't care if I don't smoke and make them eat every last one of them then I'm going to shove the empty pack…," Arthur started to say but Chuck cut him off.

"Drive Arthur, just drive and shut up those men aren't who they seem to be. Not with what they're packing. They've go SA80s that were part of a shipment the British forces lost in transit from Leeds to your troops in Iraq. I need to think keep on driving pull ahead something isn't right here," said Chuck as Arthur put distance between them. All of a sudden up ahead Chuck saw Cole's Range Rover.

"What is it Chuck? What'd you see," said Arthur noticing Chuck's look as he stared at the vehicle ahead of them. "What is it another vehicle full of mercenaries?"

"What? No, my wife is in that Range Rover up ahead. Jesus she still doesn't know I'm alive. Wait what if? What did you say Arthur another car full of mercenaries?" Chuck said then paused. "No, no, no …. Let me check the road up ahead."

"Chuck I might be Scottish but if you can speak in English then I might understand you," said Arthur looking back over at Chuck working on his tablet frantically. "What the hell is going on?"

"Arthur, keep on driving and stay behind that Rover ahead of us," said Chuck as he was brought the drones around and put their fire control systems on standby. Suddenly Arthur's phone began to ring. "That will be Sir Reginald asking what I'm up to and not speaking that politely."

"What am I supposed to say I don't know what the hell you're doing?" said Arthur glancing over looking at Chuck's tablet. Chuck had something running that seemed like one of some flight simulator programs he'd seen some kids play instead of listening to his tour of the castle.

"Answer your phone and put the Chief on speaker. I'm kind of busy right now with this it has to be timed just right."

"Agent Carmichael what the hell is going on? I just got a call from Whitehall asking me if I knew two predator drones near my location just went hot and then wanted to know what it was all about."

"Agent Cole's vehicle is about to be attack by two groups of hostiles. There's an Audio SQ5 behind my current location with four men inside armed with SA80s a part of that missing lot from Leeds."

"How do you know about Leeds? Never mind I shouldn't have asked. Okay but if you take those vehicles out and you're right about that farmhouse the rats will scurry away once they know the cat is onto them."

"My wife is in the vehicle with Cole and even if she wasn't I couldn't let this happen. Listen I've got a plan and take my word it will work but I've got to time this right so Sir Reginald if you don't mind I need for you to shut up and let me work. I've hacked into the CCTV feeds from the motorway and I have a bird overhead. Plus I've got eyes from the drones all this I'll patch through to you."

"Chuck our litterbug is making a move," said Arthur. Chuck didn't have to wait to look as the Audi behind them shot up ahead.

"Honk your horn. Honk it like you're pissed at them," Chuck yelled to Arthur. He didn't need any encouragement to act angry. He got up on their bumper and honked and honked his horn.

"Now we dance," said Chuck he tapped a quick text message to Sarah sending her a Trojan horse that opened the mic on her phone. The Mercedes in front of Cole turned sideways in front of him suddenly blocking Cole's path. However as the vehicle turned sharply Chuck fired a Griffin AGM missile from the drone. Chuck aimed just under the Mercedes but with their sudden maneuver it was enough to make then flip over and go rolling down the carriageway.

"I hope you got that Sir Reginald," said Chuck as he continued sending him the live feeds. "The tail vehicle probably thinks their friends lost control as they went into the turn and rolled. Now we've got to show a little road rage and take out the Audi think you can handle that Arthur?" said Chuck as he sent another text to Sarah.

"What did you think? I was born an angry man now let me at them," said Arthur. Chuck couldn't help wonder if Casey wasn't part Scottish. Arthur sped up to catch up with the Audi and began honking his horn again.

"Okay now get in front of them then slow down but don't let them pass," said Chuck as he watched them in the mirror soon they were honking back trying to get around Arthur but he was keeping them behind giving Cole time to get away. "I bet they're mad at us back there what do you think?"

"I'd be fuming. I got an idea Chuck let's have some real fun," said Arthur as he gave Chuck a wink. Chuck saw the look in his eye and the grin from ear to ear this was going to be crazy.

"Don't do anything stupid or Sir Reginald will skin me alive," said Chuck wondering if he hadn't created a monster. However, Chuck also realized this was probably the most fun Arthur had had for years.

"Just watch this." He let the Audi pass on the right then as it was almost pass him he used to Rover to nudge the back quarter panel of the SUV tapping it close to the rear tire. Arthur's old Rover was a tank compared to the Audi and it didn't take it much to make it weave then the driver over compensated sending it into the guardrail. The men inside jumped out with weapons drawn but Arthur kept on going returning the driver's victory sign out his window.

"You know you're certifiably insane," said Chuck as he laughed. "Yes you're crazy but I like you Arthur."

"I like you too Charles let's go have a look at that farmhouse, shall we?" said Arthur as he took an overpass to turnaround and headed back toward Crathie.

"In an hour I need to be at Brunel's Bridge do you think we can make it," asked Chuck trying to think what he'd tell Sarah but nothing came to him.

"We'll make it in plenty of time we're not far past where we need to cross the bridge to get back to Balmoral. What's the matter? Your wife doesn't know you're alive because you haven't contacted her since I found you."

"Something like that I just sent her a text arranging a meeting," said Chuck as they turned off the road near Crathie and headed down an unmarked path through the woods. "What can I say we had a sort of misunderstanding that's the best way I can describe it before but this and now things went from bad to worse. I don't know what I should say?"

"Laddie you don't plan out your speech to your lassie. You aren't accepting first place at the highland games thanking family and friends. You're telling your woman you love her and that she's the most important thing in your live. That my dear young laddie, comes from the heart not the head. Just open your geggy, I mean mouth and let your heart speak. Well, I've given you my two pee worth we're almost there." Arthur pulled off the path under a tree out of view. He looked over at Chuck and noticed he was bleeding again through his sweater. "Chuck your shoulder."

"Crap I must've pulled some of the stitches loose when we were bouncing around on the road to get here. We can't go back now not before we have a peek and not before I meet my Sarah."

"Here put this on," said Arthur as he handed him a jacket with 'Games Keeper' stamped on the back. "I wear this when I have to make my official rounds. It might come in handy if we get caught." They got out and walked the rest of the way over the ridge where they could get a good view of the farmhouse and storage sheds below.

"Look that one shed has the door partially open that's a tail rotator for a helicopter but not just any chopper. It's a tail rotator for an AgustaWestland AW101," said Chuck as another piece of the puzzle fell in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Robert was sitting in the pub across from the Inn drinking tea waiting to hear from Mister X that everything was taken care of. He almost gagged to death when he saw Cole pull up with Sarah and Carina. The owner came over to check on him to make sure he was alright.

"Mister you okay," said the owner bringing a rag to clean up the tea. Sir Roger took a napkin from the table and tried to clean himself but opted to close his jacket instead.

"Here keep the change," said Sir Robert as he dropped a fiver on the table then started heading for the door but before he got out his phone rang and he answered it. "You don't say there was a screw up … I just saw them walk into the Inn. What happened? You said you'd handle it? Nothing to worry about I think you said. … What do you mean traffic accident?" said Sir Robert as he looked around the pub to make sure no one was listening in on him. But the only one there was the owner and he was still busy cleaning up his mess.

"Come again a traffic accident? How and where? … I'll make sure I'm in the loop on all the reports. Did you have time to sanitize the site? … Good are we still a go? … I understand your position as well as mine. Why are you mad at me? Your people screwed up this time. … Okay I'll go and see what I can find out and call you back."

Sir Robert hung up then scurried across the street to the hotel. Inside he found Cole in the dining room getting sandwiches packed along with another thermos of hot tea for the return trip.

"Oh you're back," said Sir Robert walking in behind Cole. "Are you all heading straight back already? You should take some time to rest."

"No time, the weather is nice now so we need to take advantage of it. Where are the men you promised? I don't see anyone around."

"They got hung up getting here but I was just on the phone with them and they'll be here soon. I asked for a canine unit be brought in that's what taking so long they had to get the dogs sorted out."

"Here you go," said the Inn owner as he passed Cole a basket he and his wife put together. "Let the lady know we're thinking of her."

"Thanks I know she appreciates it," said Cole as he paused then he shook his head. He was remembering what Chuck had warned him about with Marty and Bobby. How they were just a little too eager to be his friend and to get his confidence now there was Sir Robert. As he was about to tell him that Chuck had communicated with them Sarah and Carina showed up. Sarah frowned at Cole as she and Carina grabbed him.

"Sir Robert you have to excuse us but we need to get back to the search," said Sarah as Carina pulled him away.

"Strange," Sir Robert said to himself. She hadn't asked about where his men were or when they'd be arriving only Cole did. He waited until he watched them pull out then he ran up to his room and took out a special untraceable communication device then he called back Mister X.

"They're heading back out to the spot I gave you the coordinates to. Send out a team and eliminate them there. I'm going to have to organize a search team I can't put this off anymore."

"If you bring people in, they're liable to discover us and we can't have that, not this close," said Mister X. "Do this. You can call for people but have them take their time about getting here. We only need a day."

"Do we need to change our plans? I was thinking instead of downing the two helicopters and flying in our substitutes you have the troops to take Balmoral and the Queen tonight then when the helicopters arrive tomorrow we can just take them out on the ground as they land. They won't suspect a thing."

"No, no I really don't care about the Queen; she's a secondary target anyway to give us leverage to leave afterwards if we need to. I know this is personal for you and your trying to get revenge on your being passed over but my mission is about profits. Eliminating all the finance ministers for the EU and using American missiles to do it will throw the whole Union in turmoil and that means profit for Hydra."

"I realize it's risky and I understand what you're saying but if we took the Queen then wouldn't that do the same?"

"No it wouldn't, and if any word got out that Balmoral was in our hands then they'd detour the ministers and the whole plan would go down the tubes. If that happens my friend you'd better have your burial insurance paid up to date."

"Okay we stick with the plan but just think about what I said. I'll talk to you later after I do some more investigating here," said Sir Robert as he hung up.

The mysterious Mister X walked into the makeshift infirmary where George was getting stitched up with his men. He saw his boss walking in with his hand in his pocket and thought this was it; screw ups in their organization weren't tolerated but as he walked towards him he took out a cigarette lighter and lit a cigarette for one of his men. He caught George's look and smiled.

"You thought I was going to end you for screwing up, didn't you? But we've known each other far too long for me to do that. I trust you took care of your drivers though."

"They're in holes in the back. Do you want me to go out and make sure the job is done right this time?"

"Yes and no I want you to go see Sir Robert and give him a ride down to the riverside. Make it look like he was looking for this guy and fell in. When they see looking is so dangerous they'll pull back and if they haven't found him by now wild dogs have. I only need one more day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Arthur had just gotten up and were on their way back to the Range Rover. Chuck was explaining to Arthur what they had just seen when two multi-terrain John Deere HPX Gators showed up out of nowhere with drivers and armed escorts.

"Run laddie, I'll try and hold them off while you make your escape," said Arthur as he turned to face them.

"And just how do you propose to do that with angry words maybe a sharp stick? Kill them with cholesterol and fried Mars bars? No, we came together we leave together just follow my lead. These people are hired to be tough not intelligent."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Chuck got in front Arthur as two multi-terrain John Deere HPX Gators appeared out of nowhere. Chuck waved to the armed men as they drove up. He anticipated their move by walking towards them with his arms out waving trying to look disarming and it seemed to work.

"Just follow my lead we need to look like we pose no threat," Chuck repeated to Arthur under his breath. "Hey we were looking for someone to talk to. Do you own this property? You know this is a nice place."

"You guys can't be here this is private property. Who are you?" asked one even though they both had jackets with Games Keeper written on the back. It seemed Chuck theory about why they were hired was proven true.

"This is Arthur Campbell," said Chuck doing the introductions. Arthur held out his hands but there were no takers so he pulled it back. "Friendly lot you bunch, Eh" said Arthur.

"Right," continued Chuck. "My name is Ivanoff, Dr. Charles Ivanoff, the University of Minsk. Mr. Campbell is the Games Keeper at Balmoral castle and he's showing me around."

"This is private property and you're trespassing," said one of the men as another was radioing in to find out what they were supposed to do with the two of them. If things went bad here they'd really go bad. Chuck flashed. "You haven't explained what you're doing up here," asked the man who was on the radio. Obviously someone on the other end was suggesting questions.

"There aren't any bloody 'no trespassing signs' posted so how the hell were we supposed to know that we were trespassing?" said Arthur pretending to get angry and doing a good job. Chuck actually thought he was.

"This isn't Arthur's fault I'm to blame you see the government and European Union's high commission have asked us to do an impact study on the effects of reintroducing wolves in the wild to the highlands so we're studying the migratory patterns of the Scottish red deer. As you might know wolves are their natural predator and we need to see where these patterns would overlap with human habitations. If we do this now early in the project we can avoid conflict and damage to livestock."

The men and Arthur were impressed with Chuck's explanation then the radio squeal and the same man listened before questioning Chuck again.

"What kind of deer did you say you were studying cervus elaphus?" asked the man. Chuck realized he was asking a trick questions.

"Well that's the family but more specifically we're studying cervus elaphus scoticus and the wolves we're reintroducing are timber wolves or canis lupus. There's a Scottish folk tale that says that an old man by the name of MacQueen of Findhorn in Morayshire killed the last wolf in 1743. This is a monumental project and one that has been a long time in the making."

"Okay but you're still trespassing here so you're going to have to leave," said the same man satisfied with Chuck's answers motioning them to leave with his SA80. "Dos vidanya," said the man one last test.

"Dos vidanya," said Chuck with a flawless accent, "but I don't know if we'll see each other again unless you come to Minsk. You know we might have a common friend."

"Really professor I don't think we moved in the same circles," said the man and his friends laughed. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"My friend's name is Anatoly Mikhailovich he works for the FSB in Lubyanka square," said Chuck as the color in the man's face ran out "sorry you've never heard of him. You know I forgot to ask who does this farm belong to because they might want to register for the project. It could mean money for you in the case your livestock is killed by the wolves you can ask for compensation from the EU. I personally see this project as a win-win."

"This place belongs to 'no trespassing' so go away," said another one of the men trying to act tough shoving them around. Then they escorted them to the Rover and watched them get in. Chuck felt himself bleeding more but held the jacket closed and tight to bind the wound hoping it wouldn't bleed through before they got out of sight.

Arthur turned the Rover around then headed back down the trail towards the A93. Chuck felt every rut and pothole letting out a small moan. He opened the jacket to find he had reopened the wound and it was almost bleeding through the jacket.

"Jesus, why didn't you say something? I need to get you back to the Castle and to a doctor," said Arthur glancing over and seeing the blood.

"No, I need to get to Brunel's Bridge everything else can wait. As long as I stay still it will stop on its own. You knew the owners of that farm, didn't you?"

"Yes Sean and Martha McGregor an old couple, they lived by themselves no family or children. Like most people up here they were fiercely autonomous and independent. The food they ate they grew or raised but I guess they sold out seeing those other guys are there now. Just I never pictured them packing up and leaving."

Chuck looked out the window he didn't have the heart to tell Arthur that his friends probably hadn't left but were buried out behind the farmhouse. When he was looking over the area he noticed the ground behind had been dug up in spots and it wasn't for a rose garden. Chuck began to feel light headed and he didn't know if he dozed off or passed out but when he woke up he was lying in bed and it was dark outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole pulled up on the other side of Brunel's Bridge and waited. He looked over at Carina and she looked back at him. There was a silence in the car neither of them wanted to tell Sarah that they weren't sure that it was actually Chuck who had communicated with them. The vehicle on the motorway could've simply had a blowout they happen all the time for one reason or another but then there was that message. Cole sat there with his hand under his jacket on his shoulder piece while Carina had hers in plain sight not pretending to hide it. They all knew what they could be sitting in was one big trap but they sat there anyway waiting and hoping.

"Sarah can you pass me the thermos from the basket back. It's next to you. Could you be a love and fill me a cup of tea?"

"Sure," she said as she started to dig it out. "Tell me am I being an idiot for waiting here. The first message was signed Aces and that's what Stephen used to call Chuck."

"No I don't think so," said Cole as he took the cup from her. "I mean how many people would know that? Not many outside your families if any."

"Well Hartley would've he and Stephen were friends and that would add Vivian and God knows who else to the list then Ellie and Devon could know and they could've told…"

"Stop it, stop it now," said Carina. "If you start second guessing yourself you're just going to spiral. Don't freak out we're here and here we stay until we get tired of waiting. What kind of sandwiches did you get anyway?"

"I got a couple with Serrano ham on hard rolls I know you like it and a couple ploughman's with chutney. I'm sorry Sarah I didn't know what you wanted so you have your choice."

"Chuck usual gets a cheeseburger and we share it. He always gets it with extra pickles because he knows I like them the same way when we order pizza he knows I like vegetarian no olives. It's the little things he's always noticed. No one has ever done that for me before, no one. Not Jack or Emma, not even grandma just Chuck," said Sarah as she looked at her watch seeing how much time had passed and still no Chuck. "I need him."

"Try one of my ploughman's the chutney isn't that bad actually," said Cole trying to bring Sarah out of her spiral.

"I don't want chutney, I want Chuck. I don't care what he did in Paris. I don't care what he did to that congresswoman. I just want my Chuck back. The first thing I'm going to do when I see him is I'm going to slap him silly for making me worry then I'm going to hug him and not let him go. I love him. I've always loved him and I will always love him," Sarah said as she sank back into her seat. "Come on Chuck, where are you?"

"I can't believe it," said Cole looking across the bridge as a gruff old man walked across over towards them. "I thought he was dead or C shot him."

"Who's that," asked Carina her attention was piqued as Sarah leaned forward looking between the two front seats.

"You're about to meet the man who singled me out at Sennybridge for SAS training and kicked my butt on our little forty mile jaunt at Pen y Fan with full equipment for scaling and descending. The man is a legend in the SAS and he's now the Games Keeper here."

"Cole Barker aren't you a sorry sight," said the old man with a heavy Scottish brogue. "I thought for sure you'd gone off and got yourself killed. Although, I can see why you'd join up with this merry band. Which one of you bonnie lassies is Sarah?"

"That would be me? Why are you here? Did my husband send you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, no, no," Chuck said as he tried to get up but as he tried his head started spinning and he dropped back down on his back. He looked over to his right and there was another IV but next to it instead of plasma this time there was an empty bag of whole blood.

"Crap Arthur, what have you done I told you I needed to get to the bridge," Chuck muttered to himself as he tried to roll over onto his side and see if he could get up easier that way. He was still dizzy but at least he was sitting up right. Chuck pulled the IV out and let the needle drop, it continued dripping saline on the floor. Chuck slowly lowered himself off the bed and onto the floor. His feet immediately felt cold as they touched the ground through his socks but he had to get out. He had to leave that was all he was thinking his physical discomfort didn't matter. He had to get to Brunel's Bridge and Sarah he was halfway to the door when the lights came on and he was momentarily blinded. He held his hands over his eyes as he heard Sir Reginald's voice.

"Agent Carmichael you need to be lying down. Where do you think you're going anyway?" said Sir Reginald as a person in white passed by him but he was still having a hard time bringing things in focus. The man went to close the IV that by now had formed a small puddle on the floor.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or rude but I don't work for you and I can't stay. I need to find my wife so I'll ask politely once get out of my way. Doctor you come at me with a sedative and you'll be the one getting the needle," said Chuck to the Doctor behind him as his vision cleared.

"Charles your wife is down the hall with my people looking over the photos you brought back. Doctor you'd better run down and get her. Will you please go back to bed now she'll be here in few seconds? You have my word I promise."

"But how did she get here?" Chuck asked then paused. "Arthur brought her here, didn't he?" Sir Reginald nodded his head as he helped Chuck back to bed then handed him a blanket to cover himself.

"I wouldn't do too much moving around if I were you. My surgeon is a little pissed at you right now for ruining his handiwork. He said you're going to have another scar to go with the others." Suddenly the door flew open and banged against the wall as Sarah came barging in.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" she started in on him. "You can't help getting yourself hurt at least once on a mission can you? And this crap of letting yourself get shot has got to end, do you hear me? The bullet magnet gets put away forever or do I need to get really angry?"

The Chief didn't know if he ought to leave to room or call in reinforcements but he saw the smile across Chuck's face as she drew near him and he put his arms out.

"I missed you," said Chuck as she took his hands and she came close to him bending near him touching her forehead with his. Her perfume lingered in the air around him like an intoxicating haze.

"You were only gone for a day," she said as she kissed him.

"You know what I mean," he whispered back to her as she caressed his face. He looked into her eyes. "I love you so very, very much. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who should say sorry for the stupid way I reacted. I love you Chuck. You'll always be my Chuck."

"Well I'm sorry too," said Sir Reginald. "But I need to break up this reunion. Arthur said you two saw a tail rotator of a helicopter in one of the sheds."

"Yes an AgustaWestland AW101 but I suspect they have a second one hidden in the other shed. That farm is located in a dead area," explained Chuck as Cole and Carina walked in. "The dead area is where your flight control radars will momentarily lose the two choppers that will be coming in from the HMS Albion for the conference."

"Coming from the Albion? Are you sure? The last I heard she was still in the Portsmouth area undergoing sea trails," said Cole as he looked over at the Chief who didn't seem surprised.

"For argument's sake, I say you're right what does all this have to do with this dead area and why is it so important to our friends."

"That's where he or she's going to do the switch. Carina, remember your bust in London, he or his organization is going to use the two missing Stringer missiles there. They will jam transmission signals once the AW101s enter then shoot them down. Afterwards he or she will send the two he has at the farmhouse loaded with Commandos. Once on the ground here the plan is to immediately take the Queen and force the rest of you that are still alive to surrender. My guess is they're not going to leave any witnesses so all your men will be executed. No hard feelings on their part just you'll be in the way although Sir Reginald I believe the plan is to keep you and the Queen alive. The Queen as a hostage and you, well someone wants revenge on a perceived wrong."

"I've got files full of people who want to get even with me," said Sir Reginald with a smile. "It kind of comes with the territory in our line of work. The more people you have trying to kill you the more it shows you're doing good work."

"That maybe but not everyone knew about this secret conference. Not everyone knew the OBE investment ceremony had been moved. Not everyone knows how you're going to move the Finance Ministers and the damning part, only a handful know the tail numbers of the two helicopters you plan on using or that the Albion was going to be used as a staging ground."

"I know you don't like Sir Robert and I realize he's made some mistakes with Martin Styles and that Robert fellow but to accuse him of treason... Well I don't know."

"Sir Reginald your defense of your friend is commendable and if I were you I'd probably do the same but don't let your friendship blind you. Call him in and let him explain all this. If I'm wrong I'll apologize but I don't think I'll have to, and for that I am sorry not for him but for you."

"I think that's a good idea," said Sir Reginald as he phoned Sir Robert but his call went straight to voice mail. "Bobby this is C when you receive this message I need for you to come to Belmoral straightaway. There are some things we need for you to clarify."

"Love, help me up and I need another shirt," said Chuck as he threw off the blanket. He heard a round of snickers and chuckles from Cole and Carina as they looked at his knobby knees between his knees socks and kilt.

"What you've never seen a man in a kilt before?" said Chuck. "Okay have your laugh get it out of your system because we've got to figure how to bring in two choppers without getting everyone onboard killed and without tipping our hand."

"First of all I think your legs look sexy but the obvious way is to bring them in remotely," said Sarah. "Adapting drone controls to the AWs flight controls then bring them in like flying a drone."

"Yes but who's to say someone on the Albion or even working with the Finance Ministers isn't in this man or woman's pocket. The idea is good Love and that gives me another idea," said Chuck. "But it could be a little expensive."

"How expensive are we talking?" asked Sir Reginald thinking about how parliament is always hounding him about being fiscally responsible.

"Forty-two million US dollars plus change," said Chuck as a man walked in and handed him a shirt and jacket.

"I need to run this by the Prime Minister," said the Chief as Sarah took the clothes from the man and helped Chuck put them on, buttoning up his shirt for him.

"The other option is let the Finance Ministers fly in and get shot down. Lose two choppers full of European bureaucrats maybe not so bad that would cost half and be what's planned right now if we do nothing." He caught Sir Reginald's look. "Just joking I'll come with you and we can brief him together," said Chuck as he tried to get up but Sarah held him down.

"Oh no you don't mister, all your efforts for the rest of the evening will come from bed. You can explain your plan to me and I'll go brief."

"I've got the compromise I'll go get the Prime Minister and bring him here. You can explain everything to us all just try not to insult him again."

"I can't promise anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Robert was in his room at the Inn when he received Sir Reginald's phone call but he was screening his calls. When he saw who was calling he intentionally let it go to voice mail then played it back. When he heard that he was asked to come to Balmoral for clarification he figured it was time he looked of a safer location. As he left his room and was getting ready to walk down the steps he say George walking up so he ran down to the adjacent room. Peeking out the door he saw George walk down the hallway with his Sig out in plain sight then knocked on his door before letting himself in. Now he knew he needed to get out of town but not before listening in. The first thing he did was to remove the SIM from his phone breaking it in half then tossing it into the trash. Afterwards he listened through the wall to George's conversation with Mister X.

"I'm here in the room and it looks like he took off. … It looks like he threw some stuff in a bag and pulled the door behind him. … Yeah I checked, all his money and passports are gone along with his weapon. … No he won't go there; he'd be a fool to come back to the farm now. I'd recommend checking all the airports and ferry terminals. Aberdeen is the nearest on the A93, I could be there in an hour. … Okay I'll leave now and text you when I arrive."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

George put his weapon back in the holster then listened at the door making sure he didn't hear anyone outside in the hall. He opened the door slowly to check first before leaving but as he did suddenly it got shoved in on him catapulting back into the room. He landed in the middle of the floor and reached for his Sig but was greeted with a pistol across the face knocking back down then looking up he stared down the barrel of Sir Robert's suppressed Beretta 9mm.

"No quick moves, as you can see I didn't go to Aberdeen," said Sir Robert. "You and I need to have a little chat. First lose the Sig use two fingers and toss it over onto the bed. If you try anything we'll repainting the room with your brains."

"You know there's no way out for you," said George as he did as he was told tossing his pistol on the bed. "The organization will find you no matter where you go."

"Get up and stand in front of me," said Sir Robert motioning with his pistol. "You see my friend, the truth is I don't really care because when I started down this path I knew this day would come sooner or later so I made peace with that a long time ago. Wallet, keys and phone on the bed too move it."

"Or what? Are you going to kill me? That would mean you'd have to pull the trigger. You're the kind of guy who likes other people to do his dirty work. Besides how are you going to explain my body being in your room?" said George as he smiled with a smug grin.

"I won't even try," said Sir Robert as he pulled the trigger putting a round in George's head. He fell backwards to the floor as the shell casing made a metallic ping landing on the hardwood floor. Sir Robert dragged George's body into the bathroom by his feet smearing blood across the room. Once he got the body in the bathroom he put it in the tub. After he finished he changed his jacket taking George's things including his keys and as he left the room he hung a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Quietly he slipped out of the Inn undetected and outside he looked for the car that matched the keys he had in his hand. He found the keys went to a new Audi SQ 7 parked out front. He headed off towards London and an hour out he sent a text to Mister X. 'Sir Robert crossed over to the continent I just missed his ferry am leaving in pursuit will text upon arrival.'

"That will really tick you off," said Sir Robert laughing as he drove down the M6 back to London and his house. There were some things he had to get and others he had to put in order. But he had no illusion that he'd get out of this alive, the die had been cast and he had crossed the Rubicon a long time ago. It didn't take long before the phone began to ring anonymous caller id so he answered putting it on speaker.

"George, what the hell are you doing? I need you back here for tomorrow. How long before you can catch the next ferry back?"

"Well depends if Charon does home delivery but I believe his ferry goes only one way. Evening Miles or didn't you realize I knew your real name. Your being X and me being Y has been so tedious."

"Sir Robert," said Mister X, Miles sounded surprised. "I guess I don't have to ask if my man is okay we both know the answer to that."

"As I said before, he caught a ferry just not to the continent and he's not crossing the North Sea. If you want what's left he's in my room in the Inn having a bath. You have until maid service in the morning to retrieve what's left of him. I don't think you want that and have your plans for tomorrow go awry."

"Why don't you come here and we can talk this through. We're both civilized individuals we can come to some sort of agreement I'm sure."

"I'm sure we can't or you wouldn't have sent your man to my room. If I come there I'll end up in a hole in back lawn like the couple that wouldn't sell you that place. No soon I'll be on the continent then gone."

"You realize I'll have to come after you once I'm finished here or are you going to try and stop me. Have you suddenly had a change of heart? But you'd need one to change."

"Look who's talking. No I'm not going to try and stop you; actually I hope you're successful. You see you'd do me a great favor if you succeed showing that idiot Foreign Minister he hired an incompetent to lead MI6."

"Then there's not much left for us to say is there, except let the hunt begin."

"Good luck Miles," said Sir Robert as hung up ripped out the SIM and tossed everything out the window on the M6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck explained his plan to the Prime Minister who reluctantly agreed to it. Chuck began organizing everything that would be needed. He contacted the HMS Albion landing two drones on her deck that they used to cannibalize for the mission. It was two in the morning and Sarah had fallen asleep on the sofa in the study. Chuck had his right arm in a sling to immobilize his shoulder. The doctor didn't want him moving it around risking tearing the stitches out again. He was still wearing his kilt but had a jacket draped over him. Chuck was waiting to hear back from the Albion that they had run system tests and everything was working properly. This was a crucial element for his plan to work and he couldn't go to sleep until he was sure. He walked out of the library and down to the pool room where there was a small bar mixing himself two fingers of Johnny Walker Red with soda.

"You know young man that used to be someone else's choice drink when things were going tough," said a voice behind him. Chuck turned around to find the Queen standing behind him.

"I heard Sir Winston Churchill liked this. Would your majesty like something I can get for you?" said Chuck not really knowing what to say or the proper protocols. His father seemed to have left that out of the intersect.

"No I prefer a nice warm milk when I can't sleep or a chamomile tea. Don't let me disturb you the Prime Minister briefed me on what's going on and I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank me for what I'm just doing my job."

"Oh I think you're doing much more than your job. You remind me so much of all those bright young lads during the war. They were just doing their job too and a grateful nation says thank you. Again I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from your work I'll go now that I've said what I've had to say and no matter what happens tomorrow we are grateful."

"Thank you again but your Majesty you shouldn't be here tomorrow it might not be safe. I'd suggest leaving before sunrise."

"Charles is it? That's what the Prime Minister said," Chuck nodded. "Well when you get my age you don't do anything fast and something else these people should know about me I don't scare… I know how to shoot. Good evening and good hunting."

"Thank you your majesty," said Chuck as he raise his drink, "And to your health." She smiled then left as quietly as she had appeared almost as if she was gliding across the floor.

"Here you are," said Sarah as she walked in then over to him taking his drink from his hand and sipped from it. "I woke up and you weren't there. Have you slept at all?"

"I've slept too much lately. I just met the Queen," said Chuck. Sarah took his drink from him setting it down then felt his forehead.

"You don't feel like you've got a fever. You know the doctor told you not to mix alcohol with your medication."

"This is the medication I need," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I think I feel a relapse coming on I going to need a double maybe even a triple dose." He smile at her.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" she said as she kissed him back. "Sweetie, can you forgive me for acting the way I did? I'm sorry I should've been more understanding. I mean it's not like… well I've been where you were."

"There's nothing to forgive I know what you mean and I know what it cost you that was what you were worried would happen to me. I understand that and I sprung it on you all of a sudden I know."

"Because I forced you to, Sweetie you're too nice to me. You're always ready to forgive me and when you needed me to do the same I balked. I know I did and I'm sorry."

"What's important is we're here together now," said Chuck as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Good you guys made up it's about time," said Carina as she walked in. "Chucky the Albion is on the horn for you. The flight deck Chief called in saying the modifications were a go and the test flights went off without a hitch. Oh does anyone know who that old lady is I met walking around with a glass of milk?" Sarah looked up at Chuck and they both laughed. "What? Did I say something funny?"

Chuck and his team worked through most of the night to prepare but shortly before dawn everything was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mister X met a Black Mercedes SUV as it pulled into the gravel parking area between the farmhouse and the shed. The doors of the shed were open as men were working around the two helicopters doing final preparation for the following day. Mister X waited for one of his men to get out then followed him to the back of the vehicle where he opened the trunk inside lay the body of George with a bullet hole in his head.

"We know Robert didn't run to the continent but do we know where he is?" asked Mister X looking at the body of George.

"The GPS in his Audi had him on the M6 heading towards London when he phoned you. George had two GPSs put in each of our vehicles one that only we have the codes for to activate."

"Good I want you to go to London and clean this up. I don't care what it takes or how long I want him in the ground. Here take this," said Mister X as he passed him a set of keys. "Take my car there's a Barrett in the boot along with other incidentals you might need. Don't call me until it's done."

"Yes, Sir," said the man. He took the keys then got into the car and drove off. Mister X waved for one of his men to come over.

"Grab a couple guys then take this body and bury it in the back with the others. Also tell those idiots to keep the doors to the sheds closed. The last thing we need is for someone to see what we've got inside and start snooping around. I want the maintenance crew chief to know that I'll hold him responsible if anything goes wrong with our birds. Failure is not an option."

X hour was coming soon and he had to get in touch with his various brokers to arrange for a massive sell off. Naturally his broker would balk at first, it would be only natural. They were all health stocks but after tomorrow they'd be almost worthless but that was the plan then buy them back making a hefty profit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Cole started to go for a walk of the grounds to make sure everything was ready and out of sight. They met Arthur on their way he was at it with his usual delicate charm yelling at one of the MI6 men about tracking mud in from outside.

"I bet you drive your poor wife bonkers tracking in all that dirt. You know the good Lord created a wonderful thing called a doormat. You wipe your feet before you coming in and you're wife will be happy with you."

"But I'm not married," said the man as he looked over at Chuck and Cole trying to get their attention to call off Arthur or give him some relief.

"And have you ever asked yourself why man? I'll tell you why it's because you're an animal," said Arthur letting the poor man have it with both barrels.

"Arthur, come walk with us," yelled Cole, "and let that man get back to work. We don't have much time and he's got things to get done."

"Okay but I'm keeping my eye on you laddie," said Arthur as the man ran away. "You have to watch these kids today. I've already walked the grounds and everything is in its place and hidden away. Charles you weren't looking too well the last time I saw you, are you sure you should be up and about especially in the wee morning hours when the air still has a chill?"

"No, he shouldn't be," said Sarah as she came up behind them and wrapped a shawl around Chuck. "What are you trying to do catch pneumonia? Let Cole and Arthur walk the grounds you come back inside with me. I just got word from Sir Reginald the birds are in the air."

"Cole, Arthur tell everyone to look alive we've got about an hour or so before we'll know if this has worked. I'm going back inside. If you need me or have any questions I'll be by the monitors," said Chuck as he took Sarah's hand and walked back inside with her. He was cold but it was warm and soft. They walked into the library where Chuck had different monitors set up for different feeds. Chuck and Sarah sat down next to each other each taking hold of a joy stick.

"Are we ready Agent Carmichael? There's a lot riding on you getting this right," said Sir Reginald. Chuck picked up on C's frustration and anger.

"I'm sorry that no one can find Sir Robert and I know he's your friend. I don't know how to tell you this but there are fresh graves behind the farmhouse. After this is done you will want to send someone to recover and identify the remains. I'm truly sorry and I know it hurts but…" The Chief cut Chuck off.

"We have a mission to finish so let's concentrate on what's at hand for now. The dead aren't going anywhere," said Sir Reginald. Chuck couldn't get over how much he sounded like General Beckman that same cold stoic attitude.

"Carina, how far out are the choppers?" asked Chuck as he started rotating the engines on their two birds on the display.

"They're fifteen minutes away from the coastline traveling at about a hundred and fifty knots. I'm bringing them up one the screen now."

"Good okay everyone listen up, I'll give a ten count then we jam radars for two minutes no more or we'll tip our hand. The aircrew knows to jam comms and sit down going dark. Love, be ready we take off and follow their flight paths. Okay here we go …. three, two, one."

Two modified drone helicopters Chuck had prepositioned took off a few miles inland after the two _AgustaWestland AW101s_ from the Albion sat down in a field. The pilots gyrated and auto rotated the birds as they had some alarms go off along with bells and sirens.

"What's going on," demanded one of the ministers as he unbuckled himself and jumped out of his seat. "You know who we are? This is an outrage." The pilot looked over to his co-pilot and they both smiled dropping the chopper on its skids. The man standing up slammed first in the overhead then dropped down to the floor making a loud boom, thud then moan.

"Sorry sir," said the co-pilot checking on him. "But didn't anyone ever tell you not to get up and walk around until the vehicle has come to a complete stop. I'm sorry sir but we've had a small technical malfunction and we should be in the air momentarily. If you can all remain seated and calm this will be taken care of quickly.

"Our phones don't work," said one man and the others all murmured in agreement. "I don't understand why there isn't a signal."

"I'm sorry but Scotland has poor cell coverage or didn't you know that? There are places here that you can't call from because of the terrain and lack of physical coverage. Like I said we'll be up momentarily so please be patient."

"So you're saying we're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no means of communication until God knows when."

"Not really we know we're in Scotland and God knows where that is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Giraffe AMB mobile passive radar mounted on the back of a truck pulled out from under a camouflaged net and went active. Mister X climbed on board to monitor the approach of the two helicopters. He had already on deck his to substitute choppers rotating ready for take-off with fifty commandos geared up and ready to put boots on the ground. His plan was coming together at last.

"Is everything a go?" asked Mister X. Already all his stocks were being sold off as well as all the interests and holdings of Hydra. Now they had to wait until the news announcement about the terrorist attack. He could already see the headlines 'Disaster in Scotland at an EU conference'. Even if they tried to cover it up saying it was an accident he had a few journalists in his pocket he could feed the story to and that would make it that much more damning. He almost wished they'd try.

"Roger that our contact on board saw the ministers being loaded and watched the two birds take off. They should be almost at the coastline by now."

"What was that? No it was nothing," said the man sitting at the scope next to Mikhail the radar and communications expert Mister X was talking to.

"What was what?" asked Mister X. Now was not the time to yell oops or for screw ups there was too much on the line as well as his neck.

"The radar blipped for a couple of minutes. It's nothing probably just a phase problem I'm running a diagnostic scan now but we still have them see," said the man pointing to the scope.

"Why didn't you run diagnostics before now," said Mister X. His had a high stress factor going on right then and this was just adding to it.

"We did but these things happen it's nothing to worry about it. Everything is under control in a half hour they'll be overhead then we bring them down and celebrate. I stake my life on it."

"Mikhail they'd better be or George is going to have company behind the house. Do I make myself clear? I don't think I have so what did you say? Stake your life on it, okay," said Mister X. He pulled out a Walther PPK and shot the man at the scope in the back of the head. "I think I have your attention now throw the body outside Mikhail then sit down and make this thing work or so help me I'm going to clean house here." One of Mikhail's men pitched the dead man then Mikhail sat down and monitored the incoming helicopters. He put on a loop and began giving instructions in the mic to the two men on a knoll with the Stinger missiles.

"Stand by you should hear them now," said Mikhail. "Okay look to your three o'clock they should just be coming into sight now."

"Okay we got them," said one of the men. "We need instruction, when do you want us to lock fire control radars on target?"

"Wait on my count we need to jam comms or they'll radio in that they've been illuminated after their fire control radar light comes on. Hold up get ready on my mark. Mark!" The two men shouldered their Stingers and fired in unison. Both missiles blazed a trail through the sky flying straight for the two birds bringing both helicopters crashing down in a ball of fire. There was a loud cheer inside the Giraffe.

"Launch birds, I repeat birds away," radioed Mikhail. The two impostor AgustaWestland AW101 lifted up and headed to Balmoral at 150 knots cruising speed radioing they had comms problems so they would have to maintain radio silence.

"I want someone to come with me," said Mister X. "Mikhail, give me a guy and one of the John Deere's I want to go out and look through the wreckage."

"Why? No one could've survived," said Mikhail but he reconsidered arguing when he saw the look Mister X gave him and there was still blood on the console. "What I'm saying is we're shorthanded here with the two teams out but you're the boss I'll spring someone lose.

"It won't take long and I really don't know why just I want to have a look. There's something that just doesn't feel right. I want to go check on the bodies."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah flew the remote choppers into the dead area near the farm holding to the flight plan. Suddenly they lost all signals just before the birds dropped off the radar which was what Chuck had anticipated. They hadn't lost the signal but their signal was being jammed. Then when the impostors radioed in the bogus comms problem Chuck knew that the switch had been made and the bait was taken. Now it was just a matter of time. He had a rough estimate of how many commandos the choppers could hold so the real question was could they contain them with the number of men they had until reinforcements could arrive.

"Cole," radioed Chuck, "have your men sharp out there the cheese has been taken. I've got a fifteen minute ETA." C broke into their communication.

"Agent Barker make sure everyone stays hidden the last thing we need is for them to get spooked and this turn into an air battle over the skies of Scotland."

"Roger that Sir. Our men are well aware and I've already made two tours of the grounds. Chuck I think I hear them in the distance. Do you have them?"

"Roger that they just came back up on radar they should be off your four o'clock at 1,000 meters. You should have a visual soon."

"I'm going outside to be with Cole," said Carina as she got up taking her weapon out. "There's nothing more I can do here and an extra gun could come in handy."

"And Cole's out there. Just be careful and watch each other's back. Take a vest too," said Sarah as she reached over and took Chuck's hand.

"Yes mother," said Carina jokingly. "I'm glad you two got everything worked out but next time if you want I can shoot Chuck and we can cut to the chase."

"Thanks," said Chuck studying the radar. "I think but when are you going to make Cole and honest man?" On that Carina smiled and slipped out.

"Tell me when you want me to move in our other assets. I want you to know I'm not comfortable with our position here. I wish you'd let me bring in more men."

"No, Prime Minister," said the Chief looking over at Chuck who nodded in agreement. "We don't know who's working for whom right now. The men here I've personally vetted and trust for this to work our attackers need to think they have the upper hand."

"C's right Sir besides I'll have air support up as soon as the enemy coppers touch the deck and coordinate a ground assault both here as well as at their strong hold. If everything goes right this should be like a walk in the park and they won't know what hit them."

"One thing I don't understand," said the Prime Minister but the remote AW101s that were shot down if they inspect the wreckage won't they notice there aren't any bodies on board?" Sarah looked at Chuck who in turn looked at the Chief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mister X, Miles rode with one of his men to the wreckage site. Everything was still burning but the flames weren't generating that much smoke to be noticed. Even if it did get noticed most people would probably think they were clearing a field or something. The heat was still too high to do an up close inspection so they walked the perimeter. Lying on the ground not too far away was part of the shovel-shaped BERP rotor one of the markers of the AW 101.

"Okay so these were AgustaWestland," said Mister X pointing out the rotor as he tried to get in closer holding his hand up to face to shield it from the heat.

"So we know these were the helicopters they were supposed to be can we go back to HQ now? Mikhail told me this would be quick and I've things to do."

"You have to do what I order you to do. Remember I pay you not Mikhail and I want to look closer. Get the fire extinguisher from the John Deere I want to get in nearer. Start trying to put out some of the fire or at least cool it down I want to see bodies and right now I can't see anything. There should be charred remains; bodies just don't turn to ash."

The man did as he was told getting the fire extinguisher out and taking it to the blaze. He discharged two blasts of CO2 in the air then began a swiping motion at the base of the fire advancing as the flames died down.

"Okay you should be able to look around," said the man sweating through his jacket. "Be careful to the metal it's still hot and we need to move quickly because this could reignite at any moment. Sir what you're looking for is in the back." The man pointed with the fire extinguisher to a pile of burnt human remains. The smell of the burnt flesh was nauseating to say the least. "Looks like the dogs are going to have a barbeque today."

"Yes I guess this was a wild goose chase. We need to get back," said Mister X then as they were getting in the John Deere. "Radio we're on our way back and ask Mikhail what's going on. Tell him I want to be briefed."

"Roger that Sir," said the man as he took the radio off the dash. "HQ this is Juliet Delta one request mission update." But all the man got was static so he tried again and got the same response. "I don't understand the battery was fully charged I talked with HQ when we arrived and now this."

"Are you sure it was working before?" said Miles. He realized that given his recent actions his help was getting nervous around him. "Listen I realize you might be reluctant to tell me if you screwed up because you might think I'll act out so to say. But if you don't it will be worse that I can promise you."

"No Sir, it's not that, well yes something like that, but no I did test it and you heard me call in when we arrived, don't you remember? I just don't understand."

"Neither do I and I don't like it. Let's get back as quickly as we can something isn't right I need to get back to the radar truck." They drove as fast that the John Deere would go then finally they crested a knoll and the farmhouse came in view below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Prime Minister had asked the sixty four thousand dollar question and now they had to let the cat out of the bag. Chuck and C had both decided that is was in the Prime Minister's own best interest that he not be told. Being an elected official he might have some moral issues with the way they solved their dilemma.

"Sir, do you really want to know the answer to that I mean with elections coming up soon and your party isn't doing so well in the polls."

"My God man what have you two done? I know across the pond you like to use words like plausible deniably but that just means you're asleep at the helm," said the Prime Minister looking at both Sir Reginald and Chuck. "No you wouldn't. No you wouldn't dare. Tell me you didn't round up terrorists from our prisons and loaded them on the AW101s to be executed!"

"Now that's why you're Prime Minister," said Chuck. "No, never, we never even thought about that but now that you mention it Sir Reginald that would've been a better plan."

"Charles, you're not helping any and sarcasm doesn't suit you," said the Chief as Sarah elbowed Chuck to tone it down.

"Sorry just a little tired I guess. Prime Minister I realize that so I had… I know this is going to sound gruesome something out of a B-rate Bride of Frankenstein movie or film as the case may be…"

"Can you just tell me you didn't use live bodies, please," asked the Prime Minister interrupting Chuck's spiral.

"Of course not we emptied out your morgues of all the unclaimed bodies. Then had them dressed and loaded up all distinguishing marks such as scars and tattoos had to be burned with a torch…"

"I think that would be a good place to stop," said the Prime Minister now wondering why he had eaten Scotch eggs for breakfast.

"Chuck I've got a visual on our two birds. They're coming in as planned start jamming their comms we're switch frequencies."

"Roger that calling up air support," said Chuck as the two joy sticks became hot again. Sarah took one while he took the other. Behind the kennels two stealth predator drones rolled out taking off on the green. "Okay Love, stay low keep the castle between us and the choppers."

"Sweetie I know how to fly and the truth is I've been flying longer than you have so I've got this," said Sarah as Chuck smile back at her. They banked in unison then Sarah's broke off while Chuck's came up behind the incoming AW101s.

"Predator meet prey," said Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles or Mister X was heading back he didn't like the fact that he was out of touch with his command center at this crucial moment in the operation. The weather was starting to muck up again as the rain began to fall and the temperature was starting to drop. He felt a damp chill from the humidity but kept telling himself soon this would be over and he could kick back on some warm tropical island after he bought it. Coming over the knoll the farmhouse was in sight below with the Giraffe parked in between it and the first of three sheds.

"Stop and pull over," he said to the driver who was saying to himself not again. "Kill the motor. Do you hear that?" In the distance was an ever so faint noise like the small motor of an ultralight.

"I'm sorry Sir but I don't hear anything. You know noise echoes up here so it could be anything," said the man. He could see his breath, his hands were almost numb and he just wanted to get in where it was warm. At first the driver though his boss was crazy but soon there was no denying it he heard it too in the distance coming closer.

"You hear it now too don't you?" said Mister X as his man nodded then dug out a pair of binoculars and scanned the horizon.

"Do you see anything? I think it's coming from over there," said Mister X pointing towards Balmoral but his man shook his head no. First the radio now this, something was going on he definitely didn't like.

"No you can't see much in that direction the rain has formed a mist and the noise is coming from somewhere inside." He didn't like what he was about to propose but it had to be said. "Why don't we drive over in that direction maybe at a different angle we can get a better look?"

"That's a brilliant idea. Give me the binoculars I'll keep scanning while you drive. Chop, chop let's hurry up."

The man blew on his hands then rubbed them together trying to warm them up before he started the motor. Everything inside the cab was cold and the steering wheel was a piece of ice. He was about to turn around when there was a loud swoosh as something flew past them straight at the Giraffe. They turned their heads in time to watch the radar truck explode. With the missile trail Mister X was able to see the predator drone drop out of a cloud bank engaging the farmhouse and sheds. Everything went up first with an explosion then fire and in seconds the whole compound was gone reduced to rubble.

"Jesus, what about our guys at Balmoral, do we recall them to help hold our position?" said the driver as they heard the sound of helicopters in the distance.

"You think there's anyone left at Balmoral to come to our rescue back here. Drive I've got a car close to the road we can take it then head for Aberdeen. From there we can catch a ferry getting us somewhere safe somewhere I can consolidate what assets I have left. My assets…," said Mister X as he remembered everything was sold or being sold off. He pulled out his phone as the man drove away but his phone signal was still being jammed. "Crap, crap, carp," he said as smashed the phone on the dash.

"Is there anything I can do Sir," said the driver thinking that his boss was about to lose it and he didn't know if he wanted to be around when he did.

"No, just shut up and drive I need to think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Robert hit the M25 or London Orbital Motorway a 117-mile motorway that almost circled the city. By then it was first light he drove around to the East end and to a safe house. In London he had a series of safe houses in different names just none close to where he needed to go. He parked the Audi SQ 7 inside a closed garage then went into the house where he grabbed a few things throwing them in a bag setting it next to a metallic briefcase he pinched from Q. He took a quick shower then changed leaving his credentials on the bureau and taking those of Terence Bynes.

"I knew you'd come in handy that's why I never had you cancelled," he said to himself as he slipped both in his jacket. He opened a phone directory and looked for a room for the night. He found one that was to his soothing close enough to where he had to go that he could travel on foot without worrying about the CCTV on the tube.

"Ludgate Hill yes perfect," he said out loud as he took out a notepad and wrote down the address as well as the phone number then tore off the sheet folding it putting it in his pocket. He closed the directory and put it away. He had always been a bit obsessed with order everything had to be in its proper place. That was when he looked out the window and saw a man who looked like he didn't have two coins to his name getting out of a high end car.

"I don't have time for you," said Sir Robert watching the man with what seemed to be a GPS tracker in his hand heading for his garage. "I wish I had more time to play but I don't."

Sir Robert switched on the television turning the volume up high then went to the bathroom where he ran water in the shower. Afterwards he went to his closet grabbing a fragmentation grenade and twine then went to the kitchen. He turned on the gas in the stove then pulled the pin on the grenade taking the twine wrapping the handle tying it down with a slip knot. He carefully placed it in the oven closing the oven door then with the other end of the twine he attached to the kitchen door. Once everything was ready he stood close to the back door and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the location," mumbled the man to himself as he looked at the tracking device. He walked up the path looking around but no one seemed home on either side so he decided to take a peek in the garage. He picked the lock then went inside to find the missing car. He felt the hood and it was still warm.

"Good if you're still in the house my job will be done soon," said the man as he came back outside and up to the front door. He could hear the TV on the other side on the door which was good he could get in without having to worry about making too much noise. He picked the lock and he was in. Slowly he came inside clearing the living room then he heard the shower.

"He's taking a shower he won't hear me coming," said the man to himself trying to get control of his adrenaline. He moved quietly into the bedroom then threw open the bathroom door but the shower was empty. "Crap he must've hear me coming and ran. Crap now what?" He was walking out when he noticed the notepad on the bureau with what looked like sheets torn off so he picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. Just then he heard a door slam from what had to be the kitchen.

"He's getting away," he thought to himself so he ran back to the living room yanked on the kitchen door. He felt resistance but it didn't become clear to him what it was until he smelt the gas and saw the string attached to the door.

"Crap," he said as he slammed the door closed as the room exploded in a ball of fire. He felt shrapnel hitting the door and a couple pieces came through biting him. However, the door saved him. He was thrown clear across the living room against the far wall but the door acted as a shield against the force of the blast and the fire afterwards. He fought to stay conscious as he made his way out the front door and out into the street. There was a dark cloud of smoke rising from the building but he couldn't hear a thing. He fell down in the front yard then got up again running back to his car in time to see fire trucks rounding a corner heading his way.

"I got to get out of here," he told himself as he started the car then pulled away. "Okay you SOB you want to play rough two can play at this game." He moved the car out of sight then took out the notepad and held it up to the light then reached into the ashtray taking some of the cigarette ashes he smeared across the page revealing a hotel address located on Ludgate Hill.

"Got you," he said. "Next time will be my turn to show you a trick or two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah's hung inside the cloud cover and with her drone's stealth technology it was practically invisible. Chuck swung around the two choppers riding in their wake just below them tucked away out of sight. Inside the two AgustaWestlands the squad leaders were going over last minute details for the assault. They were expecting the attack to last no more than a half an hour forty-five minutes tops.

"Okay ladies we've got a yellow light. Ten minutes out," yelled the squad leader in each bird. Let's look alive. Check your weapons remember in and out, you all have your objectives and Gold team has theirs. We move through like we've rehearsed stragglers get left behind so keep up." The light over the hatch turned green and the team leader threw open the door.

Out, out, out," he yelled but his voice was drowned out when two Griffin AGM-176s slammed in the ground in front of the open side doors exploding throwing dirt and grass inside.

"I know," said Chuck feeling Arthur breathing down his neck. "We'll have a cleanup crew in to patch up the holes afterwards."

"I was going to say that's some mighty big gopher hole you're making Laddie or where you thinking about making a pond instead?"

"Cole you're up, go Borg on them," radioed Chuck as he took his drone up and around waiting to see if he needed to make another pass.

"You're surrounded," said Cole through a bullhorn as they pulled the cover off of four browning fifty calibers surround the choppers and to underline Coles point Chuck made another pass over a little just over head high. "Chuck," radioed Cole. "We don't need a haircut."

"Sorry about that I got a little carried away. Just remember the line you've got to say it. Come on it's too cool to pass up."

"What've you two got cooked up?" asked Sarah trying to listen to Chuck and Cole as she was beginning to engage her targets.

"Throw your weapons out and come out with your hands in the air. Resistance is futile," said Cole as Chuck laughed but then he cringed in pain.

"Serves you right," said Sarah as she watched from her monitor as SAS troops landed by air from the Albion taking control of the enemy stronghold or what was left of it. "I'm turning control back over to Mildenhall. Mildenhall she's all yours in three, two, one." Chuck did the same and they were done.

"Well other than the holes in the green you were right a walk in the park," said the Prime Minister as he left to go brief the Queen.

"My people will round up the bad guys then we'll start sorting out, how do you Americans say the Chiefs from the Indians."

"Yes," said Chuck as he looked down at his watch. "Oh what about the OBE investment ceremony, Cole and everyone need to get ready and changed."

"Oh we've switched things around again because now things are running later the Finance Ministers will still meet here but the OBE will be held back at St. Paul's tomorrow in our Chapel. There's room on our chopper for all of you meet back here are first light. The only thing is the chapel is small so only OBE will be allowed down in the crypt but you can give you best wishes to Agent Barker when he comes up."

"Sure thanks," said Chuck. "Well Love we've got an afternoon to ourselves what do you want to do?" She whispered in his ear. "Arthur we need a ride back to the Inn right away."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Next morning the 'do not disturb' sign was still on Chuck and Sarah's door when the two Black Range Rovers pulled up to take them back to Balmoral for the chopper ride back to London. Cole and Carina met Sir Reginald out front then Carina went back inside with orders to drag them out no matter how they were dressed. But as she was about to knock on their door Chuck came out holding Sarah's hand.

"I understand you want make up for lost time but the Chief is pawing at the ground complaining we're going to be late."

"What are you talking about making up for lost time? We over slept because we stayed up late talking with Emma, Molly and Sam well as much as Sam actually speaks but I understand her."

"I'm sure you do," said Carina not really buying the up late phone call line. How late could Sam go before crashing and burning? Not to mention it was a school night for Molly. "You guys realize I'm a spy. Oh whatever I really don't care. Come on."

"What's Cole going to do with his Range Rover anyway," asked Sarah. "It'll be up here so what's he going to do for transportation?"

"One of the guys from his office volunteered to drive it down for him and all his colleagues are being weirdly nice to me. Anyway Chuck try not to mention Robert to the Chief he's a little touchy still about him," said Carina as they approached the vehicles.

"Then they've finished with the exhumations and he wasn't there. Are we closer to finding out who the ring leader was yet and did we get him?"

"No we aren't," said Sir Reginald who was standing outside the Rovers. "It seems someone or organization lost a great deal of money yesterday on the global stock exchanges. We're using that to home in on Hydra's assets. I heard what you asked about the exhumations and no, Sir Robert wasn't there but we found Mattie's body not far from the farmhouse. There was another man we found with a slug in his head that ballistics matched to Sir Robert's gun. Get in or we'll be late."

"That's interesting," said Chuck. "Maybe in the end he had a change of heart and they tried to kill him. I mean it is possible."

"Thank you Agent Carmichael for trying to make me feel better," said Sir Reginald. "But more likely it was a falling out among thieves and he got his lick in first. I won't deny I'm disappointed. You know someone your whole life and think you know them then they go and do this. Well regrets are unprofessional."

"Oh crap, my suit," said Cole with everything going on it had completely slipped his mind. "My suit I forgot to pick it up."

"Don't worry I thought you might have so I had your fellow knights pick it up for you," said Sir Reginald as he passed Carina a wallet with MI6 credentials. "This is for you I talked with Diane and we both agreed you should be our permanent liaison officer with the clandestine operations division. I'm having an office, well a cubical assigned to you next to the new MI6 Clandestine Operations Supervisor."

"And who will she be reporting to?" asked Cole not sure if he liked Carina be placed next to some guy like Sir Robert.

"I hear he's top shelf or that's what his friends and colleagues tell but I'm waiting to see him produce before I make a judgment call. What do you say Sir Cole Barker? Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Who me? Are you sure? You aren't joking? Thanks… I don't know what to say," said Cole as he began to spiral tongue tied.

"I don't joke and just say yes before I change my mind. We're here we need to get loaded as soon as possible we can't be late you never arrive after the Queen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mister X, Miles made his escape with the help of his driver they made their way down the A93 towards Aberdeen as the SAS were mopping up the last of his men on the farm. It was a complete and utter fiasco. He sat in the back trying to come up with a plan; one that would save his skin. He called his brokers from the car and found that he was deep in the red as well as all of the Hydra accounts he had managed.

"Mister X I'm sure we can work something out if you come into our offices," said one of his brokers. "This situation I'm sure is just a momentary set back and we would like to help you out."

"I'm sure you would. How much is the reward on my head? That's why you SOB's you want me to come to your office so you can turn me over."

"Nothing personal but we lost money too so we need to recoup what we can… and anyway we can. Besides you brought it on yourself its nothing personal just business."

"After all the money I've made for you this is the thanks you show," said Mister X realizing that it wouldn't be long before his assets would become too hot to touch but he had a nice nest egg hidden away in the Caymans he just had to gain access."

"Sir we're here in Aberdeen where to next?" asked his driver. He had to figure out some way to separate himself from Mister X. He was becoming too dangerous to be around and he didn't want to get burned.

"Drive down to the Northlink ferries down at the port," said Mister X. Then once they were there he got out. "I'll go inside and book passage for us while you ditch the car. Leave it someplace dark with the keys in it so someone will steal it."

"Sure Sir I'll be right back," said the man and as soon as Mister X was out of sight he realized this was his chance to make a break for it. He took off leaving the port and then out of Aberdeen all together. He was finally free of Mister X now he had to find a phone. The information he had on Mister X's whereabouts could bring him a small fortune if he played his cards right. He pulled off near a public phone booth when he heard a phone ring in the back seat.

"Crap he forgot his phone," said the man as he reached in the back to get it. "Oh no," he said as he tried to get out of the car but it exploded in a fireball. The phone was a NSA Incinerator readily available on the black market a remarkably potent explosive device designed to eliminate all biological traces of its victims, this small detonator has a charge large enough to destroy an object roughly the size of a mid-sized car or van which was what Mister X was counting on. The vehicle would be traced back to him with a body found inside. If he was lucky everyone would think the other one had gotten to him first while he made his escape.

"Tickets please," said a man at the head of the brow as Mr. Miles boarded the ferry. He handed the man his ticket for Lerwick. The man took the ticket then punched it. "Your room is up one deck forward on the portside."

"Thank you, can you tell me how long the trip is? I need to make arrangements to be met when we arrive." "Oh you must be one of those BP executives going out to the platforms. Well the voyage is fifteen hours more or less and depending on seas. Oh and there will be a mandatory man overboard drill an hour after we leave port, all passengers are required to attend."

"Thank you," said Miles as he disappeared up and into his stateroom. Once inside he called the airport in Sumburgh arranging for a charter helicopter to run him across the North Sea to Bergen, Norway. If he could make it to the continent he could disappear and reconsolidate his power base. But his first step was to get to the Shetlands and then move from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Robert had made his way across London to Ludgate Hill the day before using buses and taxis not trusting the tube because of the CCTV feeds. He checked into his hotel only to find the only room available was a suite. He took it and spent the afternoon and evening in his room dining on room service. The next morning he got up early took a shower and changed into the suit he had made in Scotland. He then picked up the metallic briefcase laid it on the bed and opened it inspecting the contents. Inside was a group of dough like bricks marked SEMTEX with detonators and leads running with what looked like liquid mercury attached to the wires but each connected back to a switch and timer that had a key in it.

Outside sitting across the street in his car was the same man Sir Robert tried to blow up the day before. He arrived at the hotel then parked in an alleyway where he could keep an eye on the entrance sooner or later Sir Robert had to either enter or leave.

"There you are," said the man seeing Sir Robert walk out of the hotel. He thought about a quick hit and run but Sir Robert turned into a pedestrian only area. His only option then was to follow him but not before he grabbed out of the trunk a large case with a handle out of the trunk. "Where are you going," said the man as he tailed him. "Why can't you just making it easy and let me cap you in the back of the head and be done with it?" But he knew he had to be careful Sir Robert had already made him so he knew what he looked like. They both mingled with the crowd heading towards St. Paul's.

"Christ," said the man loud enough to have people turn and give him nasty looks inside the church. "What are you looking at," he said as he separated from the group and dropped behind. Sir Robert went to a security area with a scanner and metal detector but he flashed some sort of credentials then got him waved through without being checked. His only hope now was to run up one of John Pawson geometric staircases and climb out on the scaffolding to make a sniper's nest.

"Come on you waited this long a little bit longer and everything will be over," he said to himself. Medieval people must've been healthier he thought as he lugged the Barrett in the case up the three hundred some odd steps.

A Church so monumental had constant work going on inside and such was the case of St. Paul's with scaffolding, ropes and pulleys all about. If Sir Christopher Wren had walked in he'd have thought he was back at his own construction site.

Sir Robert kept his head down and milled in with last of the crowds just before they were to be hurried out for a private ceremony. He made his way to the opposite end at one of the small chapels he hid behind the altar where he opened the case flipped the switch and turned the key the timer came on counting down. He slowly and cautiously placed the briefcase on the altar then covered it with an altar cloth making it looked like it belonged there. In thirty minutes St. Paul's would be rubble and everyone would see how incompetent Sir Reginald was even the Foreign Minister would have to agree.

"Too bad everyone will be dead so I won't have anyone to say I told you so to," said Sir Robert to himself as a guard came up and challenged him.

"Hey you can't be down here. Didn't you hear everyone's got to go, said the man as he indicated the exit to Sir Robert. "Bynes, Terence Bynes MI6," said Sir Robert holding up false credentials I was sent to give the place the once over before the rest arrive."

"Why weren't we informed," said the man as he started for his radio. Sir Robert started to reach under his jacket but the man stopped. "I guess I can't blame you guys we've got some guys will big mouths. Let me know if you need anything. Mike's the name," said the man as he held out his hand.

"Thanks Mike and if it's any consolation we get yanked around a lot also like for this gaggle what a waste of time."

"Don't remind me bunch of posh jumped up… well you know what I mean and like I said if you need anything just let me know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah flew back down with the group to Barclays London Heliport at Bridges Wharf. Flying took a lot less time than it did to drive. Sarah was glued to Chuck's side she held onto his arm, the good one, the whole flight and only let go when he helped her onboard and now when he helped her off. They walked off the helipad then into a group of black Rovers that were waiting for them. They were then whisked off to St. Paul's a thirty minute drive with lights on.

"Cole when we get there you take the other brothers down to the crypt, you know, the chapel. I want to phone back up to Balmoral for the latest update. Agent Carmichael you want to say something?" said Sir Reginald noticing Chuck had a look.

"Well yes… I mean no… I don't know something inside me is saying this isn't over. Things went too easy yesterday. I know I said it would be a walk in the park but usually there's something that you have to be careful not to step in. I don't know maybe loss of blood and stress is getting to me but I just can't shake this feeling."

"Well while we're in the ceremony why don't you walk around the cathedral, both of you. Maybe if you look it over you'll see we've got everything taken care of and that will make you feel better."

"And if we find something what then? I'm not saying we will but if we do what do you want us to do, call you?" "In front of Queen and country?" said Sir Reginald imagining the silence of the most solemn part of the investment ceremony suddenly broken by the sound of a mariachi band playing as a ring tone.

"No, no don't call," he nudged a man sitting next to him who handed him a box with watches and ear buds. "Here put these in and use the watches, please Charles…"

"I know you don't want me to cause an incident," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah she leaned in and kissed him. "I might be busy anyway." "Just don't be too busy inside the Most Reverend might be scandalized," said C as the vehicles pulled up outside the Cathedral. "The Queen will be here in half hour everyone out and get into their places."

"Chuck, I need for you to watch these for me," said Carina as she handed him her Beretta and a sgian-dubh she had under a garter. She caught Chuck's look. "Don't tell me you lost the one I gave you?"

"What do you think," Chuck said as he raised his pant leg showing he had one too tucked into his sock. He took her Beretta and stuck it in his belt behind under his jacket then slipped the knife inside his jacket.

"I think Carina is a bad influence on you," said Sarah as she took hold of his arm then kissed him. Half the cathedral must've had the same cold because they all seemed to cough at the same moment. "I wonder if this was what Sir Reginald warned us about by being scandalous."

"I don't know but I'm all for being risqué," said Chuck as he drew closer then another coughing bout occurred. "Okay already we get it."

"You really feel something isn't right? Chuck I think we need to investigate nine times out of ten you're right and there's a lot going on here today."

"And every more, the Queen's here," said Chuck watching the undercover and uniformed officers clear a path for her then she disappeared in a sea of blue and black.

"If you were Sir Robert what would your objectives be?" What would be your targets? Maybe if you look at it from his…"

"Perspective. Yes you're a genius," said Chuck as he kissed her as everyone cleared their throat. "Oh shut up," said Chuck. "What's Sir Robert wanted all this time above all. He's wanted to embarrass Sir Reginald and spit in the face of the Foreign Minister that's why he picked now and the OBE ceremony. He's here I know he is."

"Slow down Sweetie. Okay so you're here how do you get past security close enough to get at the Queen and Sir Reginald. How would you do it?"

"I know. Follow me hurry up," said Chuck as he ran to the security check point which was now turning people away from going down below. "I'm sorry but no one is allowed in until after the ceremony. You'll have to come back later," said the security guard.

"I need to see your logs this is a national emergency," said Chuck but the man just looked over at the other two guards with him and they all laughed.

"Yeah maybe across the pond that might work to get in but here we're not buying it mate. Shove off or I'll have you escorted out."

"Sir Reginald," said Chuck into his watch. "I need to see the access logs for the crypt and I'm being blocked by security. This is important if I'm right you and the Queen are in danger."

"Okay you've had you laugh Yank take your spy watches and move along or we're going to damage the other wing." Chuck reached under his jacket for Carina's Beretta.

"No Chuck it's not necessary," said Sarah as she stayed his hand pointing to the two men in black. "What did Sir Reginald ask you not to do?" The two men shoved the security guard back then turned the tablet around with names and times of access.

"Here look at this," said Chuck as everyone huddled around. "Sir Reginald, get the Queen out now. Terence Bynes was granted access to the crypt this morning on a special MI6 badge that allowed him to bypass scans and metal detectors."

"I remember him he said he was here to do a bomb sweep or something. Oh bloody hell I think he's still down there," said Mike. He pushed a button next to him and alarms started going off. "We need to evacuate."

"You idiot all you've done is create a stampede and tell him we're on to him," said Chuck. "Love I want you to…"

"Don't even try to tell me to leave let's go down together. Now flash and I'll follow you there has to be another way down to the crypt. Sir Robert will want to get out and watch, that would be his last move." "You're right," said Chuck. He flashed.

"Sir Reginald we're on our way down have you removed the Queen yet?"

"Charles, she refuses to go."

"Throw her over your shoulder and carry her out. I don't care what you've got to do just get her out," said Chuck as they went to a hidden stairwell.

"I see him there he goes," yelled Sarah as Sir Robert ran for exit but found it block. He turned and fired at Sarah and Chuck. Sarah returned fire trying to avoid collateral. "He's going up the staircase."

"Slow down," yelled Chuck as he ran after Sarah his shoulder was aching but he wasn't going to give up.

"Chuck, just wait at the bottom," yelled Sarah back as she ran up but she know he'd never wait but they had to get Sir Robert and for all practical purposes he had boxed himself in. Chuck heard two more gunshots then silence.

"Sarah, Sarah, answer me Sarah," yelled Chuck as he came to the top to find Sir Robert and Sarah in a Mexican standoff. He had a dead man's switch in one hand and a pistol in the other pointed at Sarah.

"If I drop this, this whole church goes up so go ahead shoot me or I can just shoot you then walk out of here and everyone lives. One life for all the others," Sir Robert said as he raised his weapon at Sarah.

"No," screamed Chuck as he reached behind pulling Carina's Beretta then put a round through Sir Robert's head. Sarah leaped for the switch as it fell from his hand. She had just gotten hold of it when a massive hole opened in his chest as a fifty caliber round passed through splattering blood on both of them. Sir Robert with a dead man's reflex grabbed Sarah by the arm and took her over the railing with him.

"Crap," said Chuck as leaped without thinking her grabbing hold of her by the waist he turned and fired at scaffolding just below causing a bucket of plaster attached to a rope to fall. He grabbed the rope as they came racing down past and hoped the other end was attached to something sturdy. A few meters from the ground Chuck saw Sir Robert's body slam into the floor sending blood and human matter everywhere.

"Close your eyes," he whispered into Sarah's ear. But when he thought they were done for the rope became taut having run out and they popped to a stop. Chuck gritted his teeth as a shockwave raced through his body and there was a loud noise like a piece of fabric being torn. He ripped out every stitch and opened the wound even more but they were alive. He let go and they dropped to the floor.

"Shooter," yelled Sarah pointing at a man running out of a stairwell then went out an exit. Chuck started to go after him but he couldn't. "Don't move just stay still," said Sarah with the switch still in her hand she helped him over to a bench. "Sit down here and let me have a look. You shouldn't have interfered I had everything under control."

"Yeah I saw that, besides doing nothing wasn't an option so love me hate me I'll always protect you. I love you and that will never change."

"I know," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I love you too."

"Chuck, mate," radioed Cole sounding a little nervous. "We've got a small problem we found a bomb in the crypt and well it's a nasty one because it's one of our own."

"Don't move it I'll be right there," said Chuck as he tried to get up but at first Sarah wasn't going to let him go.

"Cole, Chuck's hurt. Can't you people handle it on your own?" Cole started to describe it and they both flashed.

"Crap, it's a Frankenstein. Cole we're on our way," said Sarah as she helped him up. They made their way down to the crypt.

"Cole, keep describing it," said Chuck. "Okay whatever you do don't move it. Those glass tubes attached to the wires probably contain liquid mercury which completes the circuit. If you move it you risk the mercury moving and breaking contact then the whole thing goes boom that's a technical term by the way."

"I appreciate the attempt at levity but I really don't think this is the right time. I've never seen this type of SEMTEX before."

"Would you prefer I tell you we're all going to die? Well if we can't move it then let's think about attacking its components. Describe the timer and detonator. Can you see the battery?"

"How about fruit juice? That worked before" said Sarah thinking back how Chuck disarmed a thermonuclear device.

"I don't think we have time to run to the bar," said Cole as he looked at Carina who shrugged her shoulders.

"That's a good idea not running to a bar but oh never mind…. We don't need sodium but we need something else," said Chuck as he arrived with Sarah.

"Whatever it is, we're under three minutes then your technical term goes into effect and people will be looking at the hole where St. Paul's used to be," said Cole. "Mate you're bleeding."

"I'll refrain from giving you a Casey or Carina response mate for stating the obvious."

"Sweetie, be careful," said Sarah as she pulled him back. "Don't get too close or you'll bleed on it."

"What did you say? Oh I married a genius," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Don't you see you solved it ferrous metals conduct electricity so… Just watch." Chuck held his hand over the bomb and let his blood drain into the timing mechanism. The bomb fizzed and smoked before the lights went off. "The hemoglobin in blood carries iron and iron conducts electricity so I was able to short it out. Sir Reginald I don't think you're surgeon is going to be happy with me."

"But I am," said Sarah as she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued in Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice


End file.
